The World of Dead
by ShieldImagination97
Summary: Twilight Sparkle ha sido aceptada para ser parte del Programa de Estudio Independiente en el prestigioso Instituto Everton. Acompañada de la directora Cadance, viajara hasta el instituto ubicado en las montañas cercanas al Bosque Everfree. Sin embargo, ambas no saben que pronto estarán en una carrera por sobrevivir a una extraña infección. Basado en el universo de EG y RE
1. Prologo: La Despedida de Twilight

Prólogo: "La Despedida de Twilight".

Era un día hermoso como cualquiera en la enorme ciudad de Canterlot City, las personas se dirigían a sus trabajos, los comercios abrían, los jóvenes y niños asistían sonriendo a la escuela. Todo era un día normal y perfecto, excepto para un grupo de seis amigas que se encontraban frente a la escuela de Canterlot High, uno de los institutos educativos más conocidos por la población, especialmente porque muchos en redes sociales aseguraban que en ese lugar pasaban cosas extrañas.

Claro que siempre la directora Celestia y su hermana la subdirectora Luna las desmentían, aunque en el fondo sabían que todas esas cosas extrañas estaban relacionadas con magia proveniente de un portal ubicado bajo la estatua que estaba frente a la escuela.

Sea como fuera, aquel día era triste para estas seis amigas, pues su amiga Twilight Sparkle se despedía para irse una semana de la ciudad.

La chica había logrado uno de sus mayores sueños desde que había sido pequeña: Ingresar al Programa de estudio independiente en el prestigioso Instituto Everton, una escuela ubicada en las montañas cercanas al Bosque Everfree.

-Bueno chicas, lamento tener que irme –dijo Twilight apenada –pero… si quieren puedo renunciar y…

-No te preocupes Twilight –dijo Sunset tomándole de las manos –es tu mayor sueño, no renuncies a él solo por nosotras.

-Pero…

-Es cierto querida, ya muchos quisieran tener un lugar en esa escuela y bueno tú lo ganaste –dijo Rarity apoyando las palabras de Sunset.

-A veces pienso que esta noticia hubiera sido mejor si ustedes pudieran venir conmigo –dijo Twilight un poco triste.

-Bueno, es que no somos tan inteligentes como tú –dijo Rainbow.

-Rainbow tiene razón, además también muchas tenemos responsabilidades en nuestros hogares, como yo en la granja –dijo Applejack.

-Um… además… solo es un mes–dijo Fluttershy.

\- ¡No te preocupes Twilight! –grito Pinkie con ánimo y lanzando confeti –En cuanto regreses yo me encargare de hacerte la mejor fiesta de bienvenida de toooda la historia.

Twilight agacho la cabeza, pues, aunque las palabras de sus amigas eran motivadoras, ella no aceptaba la idea de que no tendría a nadie con quien convivir, cosa que ya había experimentado cuando fue estudiante de Crystal Prep y situación que no quería experimentar otra vez.

Sunset al verla le toco una de sus mejillas y le dijo:

\- ¿Twilight?

\- ¿Si?

-No te preocupes por nosotras, te estaremos esperando aquí.

-Es que… no me gustaría volver a estar sola, simplemente no quiero…

-Lo sé Twilight, pero también es la mayor oportunidad que tienes para lograr nuevas metas. Además, puede que haya encuentres nuevos amigos, que quizás nos querrás presentar en las vacaciones o un fin de semana. Además, recuerda: La magia de la amistad es tan poderosa que ni la distancia puede destruirla, ¿okey?

-Ahhhh, okey –respondió Twilight tomando un respiro para luego levantar la cabeza y sonreír diciendo –Las quiero chicas.

\- ¡Y nosotras a ti! –dijeron las seis al unísono para abrazar a su amiga.

-Oh se me olvidaba –decía Twilight sacando de su mochila a un perro color purpura que dormía plácidamente para dárselo a Fluttershy –te lo encargo, no podré llevarlo conmigo, ya que Cadance me dijo que ahí son muy estrictos en cuanto al tema de las mascotas.

-Entiendo, cuidare muy bien de él en el refugio –respondió Fluttershy abrazando a Spike.

De repente el claxon de un auto se escuchó, las seis voltearon hacia atrás y vieron como un auto BMV color negro con vidrios polarizados llegaba y se detenía frente a la escuela. La ventana de la puerta del copiloto bajo y mostro que la conductora del vehículo era Cadance, la recién nombrada directora de Crystal Prep que iba vestida con un traje negro compuesto por saco negro, falda negra, unos zapatos de tacón negros y unas medias transparentes que hacían brillar sus piernas. Cadance llevaba puesto también unos lentes negros, los cuales se quitó para decir:

-Hola chicas.

-Ho-Hola Cadance –dijo Twilight sorprendida por el look que llevaba la directora.

-Bueno Twilight, debemos irnos si no queremos llegar tarde.

-Claro –dijo Twilight que abordo el vehículo para que este arrancara y se fuera por el camino.

Pinkie saco un megáfono y grito fuertemente:

\- ¡No te olvides de escribir! ¿Creen que me haya oído? –pregunto Pinkie volteando a ver a sus amigas cuyo cabello era un desastre por el sonido del megáfono al igual que Spike que había despertado y estaba sorprendido por como la voz de Pinkie le había puesto su pelaje de punta.

\- ¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! ¿Alguien ha visto a Twilight? –pregunto Flash Sentry que apareció detrás de las chicas corriendo.

-Se ha ido Flash –respondió Sunset.

-Ay no –dijo Flash cayendo de rodillas por la decepción.

-No me digas que aun sigues creyendo que ella es la Twilight Princesa de Equestria, ¿o sí? –pregunto Applejack.

-Es que solo quería darle esto –dijo Flash triste y sosteniendo una tarjeta con un corazón.

-Ay Flash –dijo Sunset sintiendo lastima por el chico para ayudarlo a levantarse –no te preocupes, solo será una semana, en cuanto regrese podrás decirle lo que sientes.

\- ¿Tú crees?

-Claro, ella es linda, buena y bastante inteligente, estoy seguro que ambos serán felices.

-Gracias Sunset –dijo Flash sonriendo.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Ya es hora de entrar a clases! –dijo la subdirectora Luna al chico y a las seis chicas desde la puerta de entrada de Canterlot High.

Los siete caminaron hacia la puerta para comenzar su típico día de clases, en cuanto entraron Luna cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su oficina para comenzar a trabajar en su despacho.

 **Continuara...**

 **Bueno mis seguidores, después de largos meses de reflexión y de sueños inspiradores ya regresé con este fanfic que decidí borrar para rehacerlo y debo admitir que estoy satisfecho con el resultado. Espero dejen sus reviews, le den Favorite Story y sigan el fanfic. Recuerden que sus reviews y criticas me motivan a continuar los fanfics, sin más que decir nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Chao :D**

 **Los personajes de MLP EG son de Hasbro y no me pertenecen, esta es una historia para fans.**

 **Así mismo cedo los derechos de los vectores utilizados en la portada a sus respectivos creadores.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Bienvenida a Everton

CAPITULO 1: Bienvenida a Everton

Las horas habían pasado, Twilight y Cadance habían dejado atrás la ciudad para internarse hacia las montañas. Durante el trayecto no hubo sorpresas, salvo preguntas incomodas de Twilight sobre la situación sentimental de Cadance con su hermano Shining Armor que casi hicieron que la pobre mujer perdiera el control del vehículo.

A pesar de todo, ambas se la estaban pasando bien escuchando la radio y comiendo papas fritas de una bolsa que Cadance tenía guardada en la guantera.

-Entonces, ¿la directora Cinch se fue? –pregunto Twilight a Cadance mientras comía una papa.

-Si –respondió Cadance -al parecer al consejo de maestros no le pareció que la directora Cinch te chantajeara de una manera tan cruel.

-Entiendo, pero… ¿Qué fue de ella?

-Se fue con rumbo desconocido, ¿A dónde? No tengo idea. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte Twilight es que te la pasaras muy bien en donde vamos. Siempre me dijiste que tu sueño era estudiar en Everton, ¿verdad?

-Pues… si, aunque no esperaba que esa oportunidad llegase de manera inesperada.

-Lo sé. De hecho, cuando me llego la carta recordé que a Moon Dancer le paso lo mismo.

\- ¿Moon Dancer? –pregunto confundida Twilight - ¿Mi compañera Moon Dancer está en Everton?

-Sí, por eso ella no estuvo con nosotros en los Juegos de la Amistad. La señorita Cinch no quería que lo supieras, ya que Moon entro a Everton gracias a un proyecto que desarrollo en biología. Y como bien sabes, Cinch te quería chantajear haciéndote creer que la única manera de entrar a Everton era con sus influencias, pero en realidad hay muchas formas de entrar al Instituto. Dancer lo hizo gracias a un proyecto que le encargaron desarrollar, realmente es una chica muy inteligente como tú. Estoy segura que si se unen, ambas harán un gran equipo.

-No lo dudaría –dijo Twilight nostálgica y recordando su infancia –Ella es una chica muy lista…

 **Flashback.**

El día era hermoso, el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban. En el jardín de un preescolar, varios niños se encontraban jugando o platicando. Algunos jugaban a la pelota, otros al avioncito y algunos más con muñecas o juguetes. Pero de todos, sobresalían dos niñas pequeñas con peinados similares que se encontraban sentadas en una mesa con varias latas de conservas apiladas y con líneas pintadas como si fueran frascos de laboratorio. Ambas llevaban puesto unas batas blancas y unos gorritos como si fueran enfermeras.

\- ¡Doctora Twilight! ¡Doctora Twilight! –grito una niña de piel color crema tomando una de las latas –La fórmula necesita más medicina purpura.

-Si Doctora Moon Dancer –respondió la otra niña mientras tomaba otra lata y hacia ruidos con su boca imitando el sonido de una sustancia que se vaciaba - ¡Listo Doctora! La fórmula está lista para el paciente.

-Bien Doctora, ahora tenemos que checar el corazón de este paciente –dijo la pequeña Moon Dancer tomando un oso de peluche y colocándose un estetoscopio de juguete para revisarlo –Esto no me gusta, ¡Necesita gomitas sanadoras!

\- ¡Aquí tiene Doctora Dancer! –dijo Twilight dándole un frasco de gomitas en forma de lombriz a su amiga.

-Una para el paciente –dijo Moon poniendo una gomita sobre el oso - una para ti y otra para mí. Doctora, ¡hemos salvado a otro paciente de manera exitosa!

\- ¡Si! –gritaron ambas al unísono y saltando de emoción mientras chocaban las manos.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-No puedo esperar a verla –dijo Twilight sonriendo –quiero saber que ha sido de ella. La medicina siempre fue su pasión, como lo mío es la química y la tecnología. Aunque… claro, a veces en química no soy muy buena, ya varias veces me han explotado sustancias en el rostro.

-Debo admitir que era hermoso verlas a ambas juntas –dijo Cadance igualmente recordando aquellos momentos de la infancia de Twilight –Incluso aunque era tú niñera favorita siempre querías que te dejara quedarte un rato más con ella. Eran como almas gemelas, nunca se separaban.

-Y estoy segura que nunca lo haremos –dijo Twilight mientras encendía su celular y daba clic en la galería de imágenes donde estaba una foto de ella y Moon Dancer de pequeñas –Amigas por siempre.

El auto continúo avanzando por la carretera hasta dar vuelta por una desviación donde podía leerse un letrero que decía: **Instituto Everton 5 Km.**

Twilight volteo hacia el frente y pudo ver como a pesar de la frondosidad de los árboles que estaban a ambos lados del camino, podía notarse a lo lejos un enorme edificio hecho de cantera negra, con detalles góticos y vitrales que le daban un aspecto extraño e imponente.

La edificación tenía la apariencia de ser una abadía, muy parecida a las que existían en los países europeos, solo que esta tenía un aspecto un tanto aterrador y lúgubre.

Twilight trago un poco de saliva en cuanto el auto entro a un camino de tierra totalmente oscuro debido a que el camino estaba rodeado de árboles cuya frondosidad bloqueaba la luz del sol.

El auto se acercó hacia una reja que delimitaba a la escuela del resto del bosque.

Para sorpresa de Twilight la reja se abrió por si sola y se escuchó una voz robótica que decía:

-Bienvenidos al Instituto Everton, cuna de la ciencia y la tecnología. Pedimos a nuestros visitantes favor de mantener las luces encendidas.

El auto continuo por un camino empedrado dejando atrás aquella reja que nuevamente se cerró.

Cadance redujo la velocidad mientras que Twilight vio como de repente varias luces extrañas comenzaban a salir del suelo.

Luego de esto aparecieron varios hologramas en ambos lados del camino, algunos con anuncios o información sobre la misma escuela tales como horarios, fechas de inscripción o becas.

-Hola –saludo el holograma de un hombre con traje victoriano que apareció del lado de Twilight y que comenzó a caminar al ritmo de este –mi nombre es Joseph Marie Everton, filántropo, médico y científico de enorme peso. Tuve mi formación en Escocia, llegué a estas tierras gracias a mis contribuciones a la medicina. ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

-Um… Twilight Sparkle –respondió Twilight bajando el vidrio y sintiéndose extraña por hablar con un holograma.

-Muy bien Twilight Sparkle –dijo el holograma sonriendo –Espero que te sientas orgullosa, muy pocos jóvenes logran entrar a un colegio tan exclusivo como este. Solo los mejores alumnos pueden entrar aquí, la mayoría de ellos gracias a que su esfuerzo y talento son vitales para contribuir al desarrollo de la ciencia en el mundo. Dime, ¿conoces a alguien que estudie aquí?

-Pues… -dijo Twilight volteando a ver a Cadance.

-Adelante Twilight, díselo –respondió la directora sonriendo.

-Mi amiga Moon Dancer estudia aquí.

-Moon Dancer ¿eh? Oh ya lo recordé –dijo el holograma asintiendo con la cabeza –es la encargada del departamento de virología y medicina. Trabaja en un proyecto bastante importante, debo advertirte que no quiero demasiadas distracciones para ella, ya que su trabajo es de suma importancia para la salud del mundo.

-Um… señor holograma, quiero decir, señor Everton, ¿En que está trabajando Moon Dancer?

\- ¿Por qué deseas saberlo?

-Bueno, es que… ella siempre fue una gran apasionada de la medicina y pues quiero saber en qué ha usado su talento.

-Ella trabaja en el Proyecto EVE X-2020. El proyecto consiste en desarrollar un medicamento que sea capaz de terminar con las enfermedades sin cura, como lo son el cáncer, el sida, la hepatitis, la cirrosis, etc. Claro que ella necesita más manos para terminarlo, pues se considera un proyecto de alta relevancia que podría incluso competir por el Premio Nobel de Medicina.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Uy! –exclamo emocionada Twilight -Eso significa que voy a poder trabajar con…

-Por suerte Moon Dancer ya tiene a alguien que le está apoyando con todo –interrumpió el holograma haciendo que la expresión de Twilight cambiara a una de sorpresa y decepción.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién?

-La estudiante Ximena Martínez Xocoyotzin –respondió el holograma mientras mostraba la foto de una adolescente de piel morena, cabello negro y que vestía un chaleco verde, falda gris, calcetas blancas y zapatos escolares negros –Ella es originaria de Puebla de los Ángeles, México. Estudia tercero de secundaria e ingreso a Everton gracias al desarrollo de un potente gel antibacterial contra la influenza AH1N1 que salvo a varias vidas en su país. Desde que esta alumna se incorporó al proyecto, Moon Dancer ha logrado avances bastante fuertes en la investigación, demostrando con ello que el trabajo en equipo siempre da buenos frutos. Pero no te preocupes Twilight Sparkle –dijo el holograma desapareciendo la imagen de la compañera de Moon Dancer –el Instituto Everton aún tiene un lugar para ti. De acuerdo a tus expedientes, tú lugar estará en el desarrollo de inteligencia artificial y robótica, el proyecto de tu perrita robot fue analizado y consideramos que necesitamos más talentos como tú. En fin –dijo el holograma observando que el auto se acercaba al final del camino -me tengo que despedir, Bienvenida a Everton y suerte con vuestros estudios señorita Sparkle.

\- ¡No! ¡Espere! ¡Oiga! ¡¿Puede haber cambio de materias?! –grito Twilight desesperada al ver que el holograma desaparecía - ¡Rayos!

-Lo siento mucho Twilight –dijo Cadance al ver a la chica triste –Entiendo que tenías la ilusión de estar con Moon Dancer, pero pues… podrías convivir con ella en los recesos.

-Es que yo no quiero solo convivir, quiero trabajar con ella como cuando jugábamos a las doctoras. Lo que más me enoja es saber que esa tal "Ximena" llego antes que yo.

-Bueno tampoco puedes culparla a ella, las reglas las impuso el instituto y lamentablemente las tienes que acatar.

-Es injusto –dijo Twilight agachando la cabeza.

-Mira, llegamos –dijo Cadance señalando hacia el frente.

Twilight levanto nuevamente la vista y observo como el auto salía de aquel camino oscuro para salir nuevamente al exterior como si fuera la salida de una cueva.

Ahí observo la enorme escultura del Dios Atlas quien cargaba un globo terráqueo de color dorado en sus hombros. Alrededor de la misma se encontraban varias fuentes de agua que la mojaban, así como flores de distintos colores que le daban una vista hermosa.

La chica estaba maravillada con aquel paisaje que parecía sacado de algún libro de ficción, el lugar era un auténtico palacio, no obstante, aun seguía triste por la noticia sobre Moon Dancer. Ella, aunque intentara volver a sentirse feliz por lograr su sueño, consideraba que su estancia no sería igual si Moon Dancer no estaba a su lado.

Twilight realmente quería trabajar con su antigua amiga del jardín de niños, pues a pesar de que ambas tomaban clases en Crystal Prep, los horarios de clases las habían separado y por ende no habían vuelto a verse.

-Solo… solo con saludarla estaría bien –pensó ella en silencio –quizás así podamos acordar una reunión.

El auto se detuvo cerca de las escalinatas que conducían a la entrada principal de la escuela.

Ahí ya esperaba un grupo de varios chicos y chicas de varias nacionalidades que vestían uniformes de diferentes instituciones educativas. Todos iban acompañados de sus profesores o padres.

Cadance y Twilight bajaron del auto y se acercaron al grupo que aguardaba pacientemente en la escalinata. Ambas caminaron lentamente entre aquel grupo de chicos que solo se limitaban a hablar entre ellos sin prestar atención a las recién llegadas.

\- ¿Y tú que creaste? –preguntaba un chico de cabello rubio a una chica de cabello negro y ojos rasgados.

-Una mano robótica que puede operar a la gente que tiene algún tumor en el cerebro –respondió la chica –incluso una revista de mi país me dio un premio por ello.

-Escuche que son bastante estrictos, por lo que espero que mi alumno sepa aprovechar esta oportunidad –decía un hombre anciano con bata blanca a un grupo de maestros.

-Everton es la meca de las oportunidades para los chicos como nosotros –decía un adolescente a un grupo de chicos de raza negra –yo espero sobresalir en el área de física nuclear.

-Realmente están emocionados –dijo Twilight a Cadance mientras escuchaba de manera discreta todas aquellas conversaciones.

\- ¿Y cómo no lo iban a estar? Están en la escuela más prestigiosa del país –respondió Cadance –Como dijo el señor Everton, muy pocos entran aquí.

-Y… ¿Qué se supone que esperamos?

-Va a haber un tour por la escuela, de ahí se nos dará de almorzar y formalmente mañana comienzan tus clases.

-Entiendo, aunque presiento que no hare buena compañía con algunos de ellos –dijo Twilight señalando a los demás alumnos –Realmente me gustaría que mis amigas estuvieran aquí.

-Tranquila Twilight, estoy segura que algunos de ellos pueden ser… simpáticos –dijo Cadance riendo mientras un alumno daba un eructo debido a que estaba bebiendo un refresco.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! –interrumpió emocionada y tocando una campanita una joven de piel gris dorado claro y cabello color tangelo moderado que vestía un uniforme escolar de color verde - ¿Cómo están chicos y chicas?

\- ¡Bien! –respondieron al unísono los nuevos alumnos.

-Eso espero, mi nombre es Autumn Blaze, soy alumna del Kirin Institute, y les doy la más cordial bienvenida a esta institución que se enorgullece de recibirlos con los brazos abiertos. Yo seré su guía por la escuela. Por favor síganme, hay mucho por ver.

Autumn comenzó a subir por las escaleras mientras el grupo la seguía de cerca.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Venga! ¡No se arrepentirán! –gritaba Autumn emocionada al ver que los jóvenes subían lentamente.

Después de unos segundos, Autumn junto con el resto se encontraban frente a la puerta, la cual estaba hecha totalmente de madera y tenía varias figuras de animales mitológicos talladas junto con el escudo de la institución que estaba conformado por un blasón con la figura de una flor de lis, lambrequines, un yelmo de caballero, una corona, dos unicornios en ambos lados y el lema de la escuela que decía: **Scientia enim Dei nostri**.

-Impresionante, ¿verdad? –pregunto Autumn emocionada –este escudo es el escudo de armas del fundador Joseph Marie Everton. La corona simboliza la realeza, el yelmo nuestra fuerza, la flor de lis la elegancia y los unicornios la inmortalidad del conocimiento. Pero eso no es lo único que verán, entren –dijo la chica abriendo la puerta.

El grupo entro al vestíbulo en cuanto la puerta se abrió. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la belleza del interior. El lugar estaba decorado con columnas dóricas de estuco blanco, el piso era de mármol con la gigantesca figura de un sol mientras que arriba sobresalía una cúpula con pinturas al óleo y un enorme candelabro dorado.

-Impresionante, ¿verdad? Estos murales datan de hace casi cien años, fueron pintados por orden de nuestro fundador Joseph Marie Everton. Deben saber que este hombre –dijo Autumn acercándose a un holograma del personaje que estaba parado en el centro del vestíbulo –fue un genio en su tiempo, pocos como él han contribuido tanto a la ciencia del país y del mundo. Pero la escuela no solo es el vestíbulo, ¿Qué tal el muro de honor? –pregunto la chica señalando un enorme muro donde se encontraban trofeos, medallas y fotografías de diversos alumnos –Aquí están todos los premios que los alumnos de nuestra institución han recibido por sus contribuciones a la ciencia, estoy segura que a ustedes también les gustaría ver su fotografía en este lugar. Pero, en fin, sigamos –dijo Autumn emocionada guiando al grupo.

-Se ve que le gusta hablar –dijo Cadance haciendo que Twilight se riera un poco.

El grupo continuo su camino a través de una puerta que los comunico a un pasillo que lucía totalmente moderno y futurista. A un lado se encontraban las puertas de los salones junto con algunos casilleros mientras que del otro lado estaba un enorme ventanal que mostraba una enorme habitación donde se encontraban varios alumnos trabajando.

-Bienvenidos al Área de Física –dijo una voz artificial -En el Instituto Everton buscamos mejorar al país al mundo con nuevos descubrimientos y avances en esta ciencia. Nuestros laboratorios están equipados con tecnología de punta.

\- ¡Aquí tenemos el área de física! Impresionante, ¿verdad? –pregunto Autumn señalando hacia el ventanal desde donde podía verse como reposaba un avión que era revisado por varios alumnos –Este avión que ven se está construyendo con apoyo de la iniciativa privada, el propósito es crear un vehículo que pueda escapar de una explosión nuclear o de una catástrofe natural como un tsunami o una erupción. Así, podremos salvar miles de vidas inocentes en tan solo unos segundos.

\- ¡Wow! –exclamaron los alumnos impresionados.

-Sigamos –dijo Autumn guiando al grupo mientras que los alumnos que trabajaban en el avión solo saludaron al grupo de forma amable.

Después el grupo continuo por otra puerta que los condujo a un lugar similar al anterior, solo que esta vez el laboratorio estaba lleno de alumnos trabajando con brazos mecánicos o dispositivos electrónicos.

-Aquí estamos en el área de robótica. Nuestros alumnos pueden desarrollar su talento fortaleciendo esta área que no ha sido explorada en su totalidad. Cabe destacar que contamos con un software más avanzado que el de las computadoras comunes, desarrollado y donado por nuestra empresa donante: La Pharmahorse Corporation. Por cierto, sabían que… ¿Oigan a dónde van? –pregunto Autumn molesta al ver que dos alumnos bajaban por unas escaleras metálicas que estaban al final del pasillo y que conducían al área donde trabajaban los alumnos.

-Pues… ver de cerca –respondió nervioso uno de los chicos.

\- ¡No!, ¡No! Y… ¡No! Los únicos autorizados en usar los laboratorios y entrar a ellos son los alumnos avanzados o encargados de algún proyecto importante. Pero no se preocupen, en cuanto presenten un buen proyecto en esta área podrán hacer uso de toda esta tecnología. Ahora, continuemos.

El grupo continuo su recorrido mientras que los dos alumnos fueron regañados por sus tutores.

Luego de pasar por aquel lugar, el grupo llego hasta otra puerta, en la cual Autumn Blaze se emocionó y antes de abrir dijo:

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Llegamos a mi lugar favorito! El área de medicina. Aquí nuestros alumnos podrán ayudar a combatir las enfermedades e infecciones que aquejan al mundo, debo decir que, si alguno de ustedes llego a este instituto gracias a algún invento o proyecto relacionado con esta rama, este lugar… ¡es para ustedes! ¡Oh miren! –dijo señalando Autumn al ventanal -De hecho, parece ser que el director Gerald Everton está observando el avance de dos alumnas. ¡Shhh! Miren con atención.

Los chicos del grupo (incluida Twilight) se acercaron a la ventana.

Ahí Twilight pudo reconocer a una chica de piel color crema, cabello rojo con franjas moradas y que vestía uniforme de Crystal Prep.

\- ¿Moon Dancer? –exclamo sorprendida en voz baja Twilight.

Ella siguió observando la escena y vio que junto a su amiga estaba la alumna de piel morena que el holograma le había presentado como la compañera de trabajo de Moon Dancer.

-Esa ha de ser Ximena –dijo Twilight sintiendo celos –no le veo cara de científica, parece más una presumida como mi compañera Trixie. Y ese debe ser el director –dijo Twilight viendo a un hombre de piel blanca, cabello negro, con lentes y que observaba una sustancia a través de un microscopio.

-Um… felicidades –dijo el hombre terminando de observar la sustancia y dándole la mano a ambas chicas –la empresa estará complacida en cuanto se entere de los avances que han logrado. Señorita Dancer, señorita Martínez han sido las mejores alumnas que hemos tenido, espero que esto pueda estar listo el día de mañana para probarlo en nuestros sujetos de prueba.

-No se preocupe señor Everton –dijo Moon Dancer sonriendo orgullosa –le aseguro que todo estará listo.

-Confío en la capacidad de ambas, han sido una inversión muy buena y que da resultados. Me gustaría charlar más, pero…tengo que retirarme, si quieren pueden ir a descansar.

-Gracias señor, no le fallaremos –dijo Ximena despidiéndose del hombre que salió por una puerta que comunicaba a un pasadizo bajo el pasillo donde estaba parado el grupo de alumnos.

-Oiga señorita Blaze, ¿por dónde salió el director? –pregunto un alumno a la guía.

-Por un pasillo especial, verás, los laboratorios están comunicados por pasillos especiales que solo pueden ser usados por el director o invitados especiales. El acceso es solamente con una tarjeta que poseen nuestras fuerzas de seguridad y los maestros. Pero bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí, ¡sigamos! –grito Autumn haciendo que todo el grupo la siguiera.

-Vaya, sí que es interesante –dijo Cadance quien siguió al grupo sin percatarse de que Twilight se había quedado atrás.

-Es ahora o nunca –dijo en voz baja Twilight quien comenzó a caminar por el pasillo lentamente.

Después se asomó por una de las esquinas, espero a que el grupo saliera del lugar para así dar poder bajar por las escaleras metálicas que conducían al laboratorio.

Twilight bajo rápidamente hasta llegar a una puerta metálica que era la entrada al laboratorio. La chica observo por varios lados buscando la forma de abrirla, pero al no encontrarla dijo:

-Muy bien, llego la hora.

\- ¡Identifíquese! –dijo una voz artificial en cuanto Twilight intento poner la mano sobre la puerta.

-Twilight Sparkle, alumna de nuevo ingreso.

-…Acceso Denegado –dijo la voz -Tú sección es robótica, no medicina. Por favor retírese.

-Conozco a Moon Dancer, soy su amiga señor voz –dijo Twilight de forma retadora a la puerta –por ende, le pido que me deje pasar.

-Moon Dancer puede pasar, pero tú no. Regla No. 25 del Reglamento de Seguridad de Empresas Pharmahorse Corporation: Solo tienen acceso al laboratorio aquellos alumnos que cuentan con apoyo económico o son contratados por la empresa. Por segunda ocasión: Retírese o aténgase a las consecuencias.

-Entonces gritare para que me abra –dijo Twilight.

-Niña, el cristal que rodea al laboratorio es vidrio acústico. Aunque grites, Moon Dancer no te escuchara. Retírate por favor.

Twilight volteo hacia el laboratorio nuevamente y observo como Moon Dancer junto con Ximena se encontraban bebiendo juntas un vaso de café en el escritorio del lugar.

Moon Dancer comenzó a reír en cuanto Ximena pronuncio unas palabras, lo cual hizo que Twilight se sintiera celosa y pateara la puerta gritando:

\- ¡Vete al demonio! ¡Ábreme puerta de mierda!

-…Te lo advertí –dijo la voz para de repente activar una alarma que puso en alerta a Moon Dancer y a Ximena.

Ambas voltearon y vieron a Twilight que las observaba desde las escaleras con una mirada molesta.

\- ¿Y esa quién es? –pregunto Ximena a Moon Dancer.

Después las dos chicas escucharon como la puerta por la que había salido el director se abría y de esta salían varios guardias de seguridad que comenzaron a apuntar sus armas a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y Twilight al ver que estaba rodeada solo se agacho con las manos en la nuca.

\- ¿Twilight? –pregunto Moon Dancer saliendo de entre los guardias y reconociendo a la chica.

-Um… Sorpresa ¡JEJEJE! –rio nerviosamente Twilight.

\- ¿La conoces Moon Dancer? –pregunto Ximena colocándose al lado de Moon Dancer - ¿Quién es ella?

-Una ex amiga –respondió Moon Dancer con un tono frio como si no conociera a Twilight.

La chica cambio su semblante a uno de tristeza al escuchar el tono de voz con el que había respondido Moon Dancer.

-Moon… soy yo.

-Sí, ya sé que eres tú y no me importa.

\- ¿Acaso no somos amigas?

-No, ya no –dijo Moon Dancer rompiendo el corazón de Twilight, luego viendo a los guardias les dijo -Llévensela antes de que ocasione más problemas.

-Si señora –respondió el líder del grupo –Ven acá niña

-Esperen… ¡Moon! ¡Moon! –grito Twilight mientras era esposada y sacada del laboratorio ante de la indiferencia de Moon Dancer que regreso al escritorio junto con Ximena para continuar tomando su café.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado y con ello la noche se hizo presente. La noticia de la detención de Twilight no causo eco en los pasillos, la única que conocía lo que había pasado fue Cadance, ya que uno de los guardias la mando a llamar durante el tour.

Dentro de una enorme oficina llena de libros, instrumentos científicos y trofeos se encontraba sentado el director Gerald Everton, en el lugar también se encontraban Moon Dancer y Ximena. Cadance y Twilight estaban frente al escritorio.

Twilight se veía visiblemente nerviosa mientras que Cadance la observaba enojada y con un rostro lleno de decepción y enojo.

-No paso ni un solo día –dijo el director sacando de su cajón una caja de puros –y esta niña ya ocasiono problemas.

-Lo sé director Everton y también estoy molesta con ella, lamento lo sucedido el día de hoy –respondió Cadance con arrepentimiento –Debí tenerla más vigilada.

-Yo en lo personal esperaba una alumna comprometida, aplicada e inteligente tal y como la carta me lo decía. No una chica problemática que pateara las puertas y que entrara sin autorización a los laboratorios de medicina.

-Entiendo director, y… nuevamente pido su perdón.

El director encendió su puro y comenzó a fumar, luego dijo:

-Usted sabe muy bien los riesgos biológicos que se corren cuando se entra sin autorización a estos lugares especiales. Pero lo que no entiendo es: ¿Qué necesidad tenía esta niña de entrar en un lugar que no le corresponde?

Cadance volteo a ver a Twilight quien agacho la mirada y murmuro en voz baja:

-Yo… solo quería saludar a mi amiga… yo… lo siento.

-Yo digo que la expulsen –propuso Ximena sin sentir ninguna empatía por Twilight –puso en riesgo a toda la escuela, especialmente a Moon Dancer y a mí.

Un silencio invadió la sala, Cadance y Twilight estaban nerviosas por la sugerencia de la chica mientras que Moon Dancer solo permanecía indiferente como si no le importase lo que le pasara a su amiga.

-Sabe señorita Ximena, creo que tiene toda la razón –dijo el director sacando una hoja que tenía el nombre de Twilight en ella –voy a firmar el acta de expulsión inmediata.

\- ¡No! ¡Espere! –grito Cadance poniendo su mano sobre la hoja.

-Directora Cadance, entienda que esta institución se rige por reglas bastante rigurosas y totalmente estrictas –dijo el director mirando de forma seria a Cadance -Su alumna pudo ocasionar un grave accidente y no necesitamos incidentes en esta escuela. Así que… con su permiso, voy a firmar.

-Por favor… se lo pido –suplico Cadance deteniendo la mano del director –solo… solo dele otra oportunidad, le prometo que esto no volverá a pasar.

El director volteo a ver a Twilight y después de examinarla unos segundos tomo un respiro, guardo la pluma y dijo:

-Ah… está bien, pero solo una oportunidad escucho.

-Gracias director, se lo agradezco.

-En cuanto a usted señorita Twilight –dijo el director levantándose y viendo a Twilight de forma amenazante -Quiero verla en sus clases mañana temprano en la sección que le corresponde, tiene prohibido acercarse a otras secciones que no sean la suya. Si quiere hablar con su… "amiga", hágalo en los recesos y no durante las clases. ¿Entendió?

-Si director, lo prometo.

-Puedes retirarte a tu habitación, los guardias te escoltaran.

-Gracias por la oportunidad señor –dijo Twilight levantándose y saliendo por la puerta mientras era conducida por los guardias que la habían arrestado.

-Ustedes también señoritas –dijo el director a Moon Dancer y a Ximena –tienen aún mucho que hacer.

-Sí señor, que tenga buena noche –dijo Ximena saliendo de la oficina seguida por Moon Dancer.

-Señorita Cadance –dijo el director –ya es muy tarde para que conduzca, dormirá en una de las habitaciones para profesores.

-Agradezco su hospitalidad señor director.

-No tiene nada de que agradecer, pero si agradezca que el peso de su apellido y el de su tía Celestia le haya ayudado por esta vez.

-Entiendo director, paso a retirarme –dijo Cadance quien se fue de la oficina dejando al director solo y que continúo fumando su puro.

* * *

En otra parte de la escuela, los guardias arrojaron a Twilight dentro de una habitación que tenía una litera, varios posters de hipogrifos, dos escritorios, una televisión, una lámpara de noche y un telescopio.

-Aquí dormirás –dijo uno de los guardias.

\- ¿Y mi equipaje? –pregunto Twilight sobándose debido al empujón que le dieron los guardias.

Los guardias aventaron la mochila donde Twilight llevaba sus cosas, así como la maleta color purpura que había llevado durante su viaje al campamento Everfree y en donde ella había guardado su ropa.

-Descanse señorita –dijeron los guardias que cerraron la habitación.

-Genial –dijo Twilight sentándose en el colchón de abajo y quitándose los zapatos –Casi me expulsan y todo porque Moon Dancer no quiso saludarme. Además, esa Ximena… ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! Suerte que ahora solo tengo que dormir y relajarme después de este día de pesadilla. Ah… no más sorpresas por ahora –dijo Twilight quitándose la ropa para ponerse el pijama y acostarse sin darse cuenta que unos ojos salían de la oscuridad.

\- ¡Hola! –grito una chica de piel color gris magentoso claro y cabello azul aciano claro desde la litera de arriba

\- ¡AHHHH! –grito asustada Twilight y cayendo en el suelo - ¡Ouch!

\- ¿Tú debes ser nueva? Soy Silverstream, encantada de conocerte –dijo la chica emocionada bajando de la litera y dándole la mano a Twilight.

-Lo que faltaba, una loca como compañera de cuarto –dijo Twilight poniéndose la mano en el rostro.

-Um… no me considero una loca, pero te puedo asegurar que la pasaremos a todo dar durante todo el año –dijo emocionada la chica de pelo azul.

-No me quedare todo el año, solo estaré una semana.

-Uy eso decía mi antiguo compañero Gallus. Si supieras que en tan solo unos meses se lo llevaron a trabajar. Ahora le va bien, tiene todo lo que quiere, autos, mansiones y hasta un yate. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Twilight Sparkle, y si me disculpas quiero descansar –dijo Twilight volviendo a acostarse en la cama -Hoy tuve un día pesado.

-Oh entiendo, te aseguro que no te daré problemas –dijo Silverstream subiendo nuevamente a su cama y acostándose, luego dio un aplauso y dijo –Buenas noches.

-Sí, lo que digas –respondió Twilight a punto de dormir y apagando la lámpara de noche.

-Oye, ¿y de que escuelas vienes? –pregunto Silverstream en medio de la oscuridad.

-Canterlot High.

-Yo vengo del Instituto Queen Novo que está en Mount Aris City. ¿Te gustan las almejas?

-No.

\- ¿Y qué vienes a estudiar?

-Robótica, y ya déjame dormir. Te pareces mucho a una amiga que tengo en mi ciudad, no deja de hablar y hablar hasta que alguien le dice que guarde silencio.

\- ¿Esa amiga se parece a mí? ¿Crees que puedas presentármela?

-Ahhhh… mira porque no jugamos a guardar silencio.

-Uy me encanta ese juego, a mis padres les gusta jugarlo todo el tiempo.

-Bien pues juguemos, a la de tres nos quedamos calladas, ¿va?

\- ¡Va!

-Tres.

El silencio reino durante unos segundos hasta que de repente Silverstream dijo:

-Oye, ¿era contar hasta tres o solo era tres y nos callábamos?

-Ahhhh…

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno amigos pues aquí está la actualización del fanfic después de meses, la realidad es que no me entro el ladrillazo de inspiración hasta ahora, espero les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews ya que me motivan a escribir, darle like y recuerden que pueden buscarme en Facebook como ShieldImagination97.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Good Bye :D**


	3. Capítulo 2: Accidente Mortal

CAPITULO 2: Accidente Mortal

El sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte anunciando un nuevo día. Twilight se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama sin darse cuenta que cerca de la lámpara de noche se encontraba una corneta de aire comprimido. De repente una mano tomo dicha corneta y sin avisar la sonó cerca de una de las orejas de Twilight quien salto asustada para luego caer en el suelo.

\- ¡Ouch! –dijo Twilight sobándose la cabeza.

-Buenos días compañera –dijo Silverstream emocionada - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

\- ¿Te volviste loca? Esa cosa pudo haberme dejado sorda –respondió enojada Twilight mientras se tallaba los ojos –Además, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Es que como no despertaste con el despertador, pensé que quizás con un sonido más fuerte lo harías.

-Si claro –dijo Twilight para luego lanzar un bostezo y preguntar - ¿a qué hora son?

-Son las ocho de la mañana.

\- ¿En serio? Es un alivio porque… ¡Ocho de la mañana! –grito asustada Twilight - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Mi primera clase es a las ocho en punto.

Twilight comenzó a correr de un lado a otro buscando su ropa y preparándose para el día, Silverstream en cambio solo la observaba en silencio y confundida por la actitud que había tomado su compañera.

-No te quedes ahí parada –dijo Twilight enojada a la chica –Ayúdame a encontrar mi mochila.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Aquí tienes! –dijo Silverstream tomando la mochila que se encontraba cerca de la televisión.

-Gracias –dijo Twilight para luego revisar el interior y ver que estaba mojada –Pero… ¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Como no te levantabas, pensé que quizás te gustaría llevarte el desayuno –dijo Silverstream de forma inocente.

\- ¡Ay no puede ser! – grito Twilight enojada poniéndose su mano en el rostro –Ah… no importa, lo bueno es que mis libretas no estaban adentro.

Twilight aventó la mochila hacia el suelo para luego sacar de su maleta un cuaderno y una pluma.

-Tengo que irme –dijo Twilight que estaba a punto de salir.

\- ¡Oye!

-Ah… ¿Qué?

-Solo quería decirte que ojalá podamos vernos en el almuerzo. Claro, si quieres.

-Sí, te veré afuera del salón –dijo Twilight sin interés que ya tenía prisa en irse.

\- ¡WUHUUU! ¡No puedo esperar! –grito saltando Silverstream de emoción mientras que Twilight solo salió de la habitación.

-Igualita a Pinkie –dijo Twilight en voz baja para luego comenzar a correr hacia el salón.

Twilight recorrió los pasillos y escaleras para dirigirse al área de robótica, durante el camino noto que la mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban en los salones tomando clases. Esto la puso aún más nerviosa, por lo que apresuro el paso y entro por la puerta que llevaba al área donde estaban los salones de robótica e inmediatamente entro en uno de estos abriendo la puerta de golpe y diciendo nerviosa:

-Profesor perdóneme, sé me hizo tarde, lamento no ser puntual, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar –Twilight comenzó a tomar un respiro, pero al levantar la cabeza solo observo que todo el salón e incluso el profesor la miraba con confusión y sorpresa. La chica puso una sonrisa nerviosa y rio diciendo –E… ¡JEJEJEJE! Lo siento.

-No se preocupe señorita…

-Twilight, Twilight Sparkle.

-Twilight –dijo el profesor que estaba sentado en su escritorio para luego darle un sorbo a su taza de café –unos minutos no son mucha diferencia. Por favor tome asiento.

-Gracias –dijo Twilight quien comenzó a caminar entre sus compañeros quienes la observaban con absoluta indiferencia o murmuraban cosas poco agradables sobre ella.

Al final encontró un lugar en la parte de atrás, lo cual no le agrado ya que debido a su visión siempre prefería sentarse adelante. Twilight simplemente tomo un respiro y procedió a sentarse.

-Bueno –dijo el profesor –ya que todos ustedes están aquí, procederemos a comenzar la clase –el profesor tomo un gis y comenzó a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón –mi nombre es Charles Burton, seré su profesor de la materia de electricidad y magnetismo. Soy investigador por la Universidad Tecnológica Lawrence y soy un muy, pero muy reconocido científico de Pharmahorse Corporation. Doy clases aquí porque el mundo real que esta allá fuera requiere de innovación tecnológica. ¡Maquinas! El futuro está en las maquinas –dijo el profesor con un tono apasionado –los robots sobretodo. ¿Creen acaso que los humanos necesitamos seguir haciendo trabajos manuales? ¡Pues no! El mundo está evolucionando constantemente y nosotros con él. Por ello el mundo necesita que ustedes sean prácticos y construyan cosas que realmente sirvan o valgan la pena, olvídense de hacer robots de juguete o "perritos electrónicos", ¡Eso no sirve! Necesitan crear maquinas que funcionen o ayuden a sacar ganancias, dinero, no basura o entretener a niños chiquitos. Ah… perdonen, pero a veces la realidad y el futuro que se asoma me hacen sentir estrés –dijo el profesor cambiando a un tono calmado y volviendo a tomar su café –En fin, comencemos con principios básicos sobre la electricidad. Todo empezó en el Antiguo Egipto cuando…

El profesor continúo hablando mientras que Twilight solo puso una mirada de aburrimiento, aunque a ella le apasionaba la robótica, se sentía bastante desanimada por el trato que había recibido por parte de Moon Dancer. Ella no había dejado de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en lo que había pasado la tarde anterior. Sobre todo, porque seguía sin entender la razón por la que su amiga la había tratado tan mal y de una forma tan indiferente.

\- ¿Por qué se comportó así? –se preguntaba Twilight en sus pensamientos –Entiendo que quizás me distancie mucho de ella, pero… tampoco se vale que me tratara así. Además, pude ver que esa Ximena no me quiere ver ni en pintura –dijo Twilight recordando la mirada poco amable que la compañera de Moon Dancer había puesto la noche anterior –Necesito hablar con Moon a solas, quizás así sepa porque me guarda tanto rencor, pero debe haber una manera de entrar sin hacer volar las alarmas. Pero… ¿cómo?

-Por ello la mayoría de las alarmas se activan gracias a que el software actúa por si solo en cuanto reconoce una amenaza –dijo el profesor llamando la atención de Twilight que observo como el profesor dibujaba un esquema de las alarmas en el pizarrón -No obstante, es muy difícil hackear al sistema, solo alguien con inteligencia o suficientes conocimientos en computación lo lograría. Pero eso si les advierto, que, si intentan esto, serán dados de baja de la institución. Volviendo al tema, la energía eléctrica se…

\- ¿Hackeo eh? –pensó Twilight mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa para luego abrir su cuaderno y comenzar a copiar el esquema del profesor. Después de copiarlo comenzó a diseñar en otra hoja un dispositivo, ella hacía cálculos en su mente mientras diseñaba su nuevo aparato – ¡Listo! Ahora solo hay que fabricarlo, pero necesitare la ayuda de… ya sé quién –pensó la chica recordando a Silverstream con quien había acordado verse en el almuerzo.

La clase continuo y Twilight cerró su cuaderno para evitar que los demás sospechasen de su plan.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de biología, Moon Dancer y Ximena se encontraban colocándose sus batas blancas y preparándose para continuar su investigación del día. Moon Dancer se acomodaba su pelo y limpiaba sus gafas mientras que Ximena se maquillaba con ayuda de un pequeño espejo.

-Ah… realmente fue una noche espectacular –dijo Ximena pintándose los labios con un labial rojo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Perdiste la virginidad? –pregunto Moon Dancer con tono bromista.

-HA, HA, HA, Muy graciosa –respondió Ximena con sarcasmo –No, pero la crema que fabrique ha dado excelentes resultados, si la continúo probando las siguientes noches podré ofrecérsela a la empresa Pharmahorse para así obtener una beca.

-Si tú lo dices –dijo Moon Dancer –aunque no creo que una empresa farmacéutica esté interesada en vender productos de belleza.

-Bueno eso lo dices porque nunca te arreglas.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No digas eso! ¡HEHEHEHE! –rio Moon Dancer.

-Es broma amiga, es broma. Pero en serio, deberías arreglarte más.

-En lo personal nunca le he dado importancia a mi apariencia, siento que es perder demasiado el tiempo. Además, ¿Para qué? No tengo novio y tampoco estoy conviviendo con gente importante como para andar arreglada todo el tiempo.

-Como quieras, es tu vida y tu cuerpo –dijo Ximena para luego cambiar su tono amable a uno de seriedad y decir -Por cierto, esa Twilight, ¿Para qué te buscaba?

Moon Dancer dejo de limpiar sus lentes, agacho la cabeza, tomo un respiro y dijo enojada:

-No lo sé, pero realmente no quiero volverla a ver nunca más.

\- ¿Acaso paso algo entre ustedes?

-Puede decirse que si –dijo Moon Dancer sentándose en el escritorio y encendiendo la computadora del laboratorio –Éramos amigas desde el jardín de niños, hasta que ella se enfocó tanto en sus estudios que olvido ir a una fiesta que era especial para mi…

 **Flashback.**

Era un día hermoso de primavera, el sol estaba en su punto y los pájaros se encontraban trinando alegremente. En el jardín de una casa color blanco, Moon Dancer llevaba puesto un vestido azul y una tiara de color zafiro. La joven se encontraba acomodando unos postres sonriendo y tarareando de forma alegre una canción.

\- ¡Moon Dancer! ¡Tus invitadas ya están aquí! –grito una voz femenina llamando la atención de la joven.

Moon volteo y vio a tres chicas que llevaban puesto el uniforme de Crystal Prep. Cada una llevaba un regalo en sus manos.

-Lemon Hearts, Twinkle Shine, Minuette, que bueno que hayan venido –dijo Moon Dancer abrazando a las tres chicas.

-Jamás nos perderíamos el día más especial de nuestra amiga –dijo Twinkle Shine sonriendo.

-Me alegra que estén aquí –dijo Moon Dancer emocionada –por cierto, ¿A qué hora viene Twilight?

-Um… no sé cómo decírtelo –dijo Minuette buscando las palabras más apropiadas para comunicarle la noticia a su amiga.

Moon Dancer al observar que las tres no sabían que decir, dejo de estar emocionada y puso una mirada de tristeza.

-Moon, ¿estás bien? –pregunto Lemon Hearts al ver a su amiga tan triste.

Moon Dancer saco su celular y envió un mensaje a Twilight, en tan solo unos segundos la chica respondió a su amiga con un mensaje que decía:

 _¡No me molestes Moon Dancer! Hoy tengo mucho que estudiar y no tengo tiempo para fiestecitas._

-Pero… -murmuro Moon Dancer soltando su teléfono que cayó en el césped mientras una lagrima corría por sus mejillas –Es… es mi… mi… cumpleaños…

Moon Dancer cayo de rodillas llorando mientras las demás chicas solo se acercaron para consolarla.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Nunca se lo perdonare –dijo Moon Dancer –mi supuesta amiga prefirió sus estudios a celebrar mi cumpleaños. Desde entonces, preferí dedicarme igualmente a los estudios y a lo que me apasionaba para ya no volver a sufrir ni ser lastimada otra vez.

-Vaya, eso sí que es ser una autentica mala amiga –dijo Ximena sintiendo pena por Moon Dancer –Realmente esa Twilight merece ser expulsada de Everton, nadie debe ser tratado así.

-Por suerte te conocí a ti –dijo Moon Dancer volteando a ver a Ximena y sonriéndole –desde que trabajamos juntas siento que todo ha cambiado en mi vida, tú si has sido una autentica compañera y hasta cierto punto una amiga fiel. Eres atenta conmigo y jamás has buscado lastimarme ni dejarme sola.

-Y jamás lo estarás –dijo Ximena poniendo su mano sobre la de Moon Dancer –Tú también has significado mucho para mí. Nunca antes había conocido a una chica tan maravillosa e inteligente como tú.

-Lo mismo digo –dijo Moon Dancer para abrazar a Ximena –Eres la mejor amiga que pude haber tenido.

-Igual tú –dijo Ximena correspondiendo al abrazo para luego soltar a Moon Dancer, limpiar las lágrimas de esta con un pañuelo y decir –Bueno, ¿qué tal si vemos como amaneció nuestra creación?

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Moon Dancer que tecleo un código en la computadora haciendo que de una mesa del laboratorio saliera un objeto cilíndrico cuyo contenido era una sustancia color purpura.

Ambas chicas se acercaron y tomaron unos lentes blancos con cristales negros que estaban en un cajón. Se los colocaron y comenzaron a tener una visión microscópica que les permitía ver los compuestos de la sustancia.

-Es hermoso –dijo Moon Dancer sonriendo –la célula cancerosa se ha recuperado y ha vuelto a la vida de forma instantánea.

-También la muestra de sangre con sida que metimos en la sustancia está sana completamente –dijo Ximena emocionada –no veo una mutación o un signo de que siga enferma o con probabilidades de infectar a otras células.

-Esto está listo –dijo Moon Dancer quitándose las gafas –y ni siquiera tuvimos que añadirle más cosas. El director tenía razón, este microorganismo que encontró bajo la escuela es realmente milagroso, lo mejor es que al estar fosilizado pudo conservarse durante siglos para que finalmente pudiéramos investigarlo.

\- ¿Crees que podamos presentarlo está noche? –pregunto Ximena.

-Por supuesto, pero… lo haremos juntas.

-Juntas –dijo Ximena sonriendo y dándole la mano a Moon Dancer para que ambas volviesen a abrazarse mientras la sustancia permanecía frente a ellas sin mostrar algún cambio.

* * *

Las horas fueron pasando, muy pronto el sonido de la campana se escuchó y con ello se anunció la hora del almuerzo. Los estudiantes se dirigieron a la cafetería mientras que otros se fueron a los jardines para sentarse y comer ahí su almuerzo. Twilight salió de su salón sin hablar o dirigir conversación con nadie.

De repente Silverstream apareció detrás de ella y le dijo:

\- ¡Hola compañera! ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Hola Silverstream –saludo Twilight sonriendo –Pues… fue un día interesante, aprendí muchas cosas.

-Excelente, ¿quieres ir a almorzar?

-Sí, me gustaría conocerte mejor.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud compañera! –dijo Silverstream abrazando a Twilight –Sabes, yo pensaba que me odiabas, pero veo que no es así.

-Claro que no puedo odiarte –dijo Twilight –solo estaba un poquito estresada.

-Bueno eso le pasa a cualquiera, yo por ejemplo cuando estoy en mis clases de química casi siempre llego a aventar los frascos al suelo porque no llego a obtener la sustancia que me pide el profesor.

\- ¿Estudias química?

-Sí, entre a Everton debido a que invente un pegamento que puede pegar cualquier cosa.

-Vaya eso suena um… interesante.

-Lo sé, oye, ¿y tienes familia?

-Pues sí, somos tres en total –respondió Twilight –Mi papá se llama Night Light, mi mamá Twilight Velvet y mi hermano Shining Armor.

\- ¿Y a que se dedican?

-Mi padre trabaja en el ayuntamiento de Canterlot City como archivista, mi madre trabaja para una organización humanitaria y mi hermano trabaja en la Academia de Policía en un escuadrón de fuerzas especiales.

\- ¿En serio? Mi padre es jefe de la policía de Mount Aris City y mi madre es la secretaria particular de la alcaldesa.

-Vaya –dijo Twilight sorprendida –así que no eres cualquier chica.

-Mi madre dice que siempre hay que "mantener el perfil" pero yo pienso que esas cosas son muy aburridas. Incluso en mi escuela yo era la única que reía y disfrutaba los días mientras que el resto solo ponían una cara de aburrimiento o de "¿Por qué no me muero?"

\- ¡JEJEJEJE! Entiendo –dijo Twilight quien al ver que estaban en el vestíbulo volteo hacia varios lados para cerciorarse de que no había nadie. Luego poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa le dijo a Silverstream –Y… ¿no te gustaría que hiciéramos algo loco?

\- ¿Algo que? –pregunto Silverstream confundida.

-Algo loco, ya sabes, hacerle una broma a algún estudiante.

\- ¿Eso no va contra las reglas?

-Claro que no, porque esa estudiante es mi amiga y creo que una buena broma le haría bien.

-Oh… en ese caso le entro, ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Simplemente no entrar a clases, pero primero hay que ir por unas cosas. Ven sigue…

-Buenos días Twilight –interrumpió Cadance quien apareció de forma inesperada detrás de ella.

-Oh, buenos días Cadance –saludo Twilight nerviosa.

-Veo que ya hiciste una nueva amiga –dijo la directora viendo a Silverstream –te felicito.

-Oh… si, si es mi nueva amiga –dijo Twilight abrazando a Silverstream –realmente tenías razón en que este lugar sería divertido.

-Bueno –dijo Cadance viendo su celular revisando la hora –creo que me tengo que retirar Twilight. Espero que pases bien tu semana de estancia aquí.

-Por supuesto que así será –dijo Twilight –espero verte pronto la próxima semana.

-Okey Twilight, bueno, nos vemos pronto –se despidió Cadance que salió caminando en dirección a la entrada principal.

-Vaya, tu directora sí que es simpática –dijo Silverstream.

-Sí, pero bueno vamos a continuar en lo que estábamos –dijo Twilight que tomo de la mano a Silverstream y se la llevo en dirección al área de robótica.

En cuanto estuvieron ahí, entraron al laboratorio, lo cual no fue difícil ya que Twilight al ser parte de dicha área, tenía la posibilidad de entrar. Durante unos pocos minutos tomo algunas herramientas del lugar como pinzas, cinta, desarmadores, llaves, etc. Todos los objetos los guardo en una bolsa y se los llevo a su habitación acompañada de Silverstream. Ya ahí se acomodó sus lentes y dijo:

-A trabajar.

El tiempo fue pasando, Twilight y Silverstream se encontraban dentro de su habitación. Twilight hacía cálculos mientras que Silverstream solo seguía las instrucciones que está le daba para armar el dispositivo que Twilight había diseñado durante la primera clase.

El objeto era de forma cuadrada, tenía imanes y una pequeña pantalla verde que al encenderla mostraba varios puntos suspensivos y las palabras _Loading_ o _Access._

Tras varias pruebas y algunos intentos, el dispositivo estaba listo, Twilight sonrió emocionada, pues era la primera vez que uno de sus inventos no tenía ningún error.

\- ¡Perfecto! –exclamo Twilight sonriendo.

\- ¿Y eso para qué sirve? –pregunto Silverstream sin entender nada - ¿No parece un objeto para hacer bromas?

-Amiga, te presento… ¡La Pirateadora Maestra!

\- ¡AHHHH! ¿O sea que si lo enciendo aparecerán piratas con parches y loros? –pregunto emocionada Silverstream.

-Este… no –respondió Twilight casi riendo al ver que su compañera no había entendido nada –es un dispositivo que nos permitirá entrar a cualquier puerta sin necesidad de usar una contraseña.

-A… ya entendí, ¿pero no eso es ilegal?

-Claro que no bobita, solo entraremos a una habitación para hacer una broma y después lo guardaremos.

-Okey –respondió Silverstream con miedo, ya que sentía que las palabras de Twilight no eran del todo sinceras.

-Llego la hora –murmuro Twilight en voz baja.

* * *

La oscuridad comenzó a reinar en la escuela, los alumnos comenzaban a retirarse hacia sus habitaciones o iban a la cafetería a buscar algo para cenar. Twilight y Silverstream caminaron entre los alumnos que en nada les prestaron atención. Ambas caminaron lentamente y sin levantar sospechas hacia la puerta que comunicaba con el área de medicina. Ahí entraron y caminaron despacio solo para darse cuenta que en el laboratorio se encontraba Moon Dancer sola escribiendo unas notas mientras que Ximena solo se encontraba examinando una muestra de sangre en el microscopio.

-No –dijo Ximena quitando la vista del microscopio –no ha habido alteraciones. Se ve bastante sano y sin efectos secundarios.

-Déjame ver –dijo Moon Dancer dejando de escribir y acercándose al microscopio para observar la muestra –Um… que extraño, lo hemos aplicado a varias muestras de sangre que contiene alguna enfermedad y no hay indicios de mutación o efectos secundarios.

-Te lo digo, el experimento fue un éxito. Además, ¿Por qué habría de tener efectos secundarios? Si es un medicamento.

-Algunos medicamentos o vacunas pueden ocasionar efectos secundarios, no quiero que está noche lo probemos en un paciente y que se nos muera en plena exposición. Creo que deberíamos probarlo antes con alguno de los perros que tenemos en la bodega, solo para que estemos seguras.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… iré a darle de comer a los perros para que podamos aplicarles la sustancia –dijo Ximena dirigiéndose a una puerta de madera con un letrero que decía: _**Animales Experimentales. ¡Peligro Biológico!**_

Twilight y Silverstream después de ver que Ximena se había ido del laboratorio dejando a Moon Dancer sola continuaron caminando por el pasillo lentamente para luego bajar por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta.

\- ¿Lista? –pregunto Twilight a Silverstream en voz baja.

-Lista –asintió con la cabeza Silverstream para luego decir - ¡Uy! ¡Esto será increíble!

Twilight saco su invento y lo coloco sobre la puerta del laboratorio para luego sacar su celular y conectarse vía Bluetooth al dispositivo.

-Identifíquese por favor –ordeno la voz de la puerta en cuanto el celular se conectó al invento de Twilight.

-No, esta vez no puerta –dijo Twilight ingresando un código cifrado, el cual después de unos segundos fue aceptado por el sistema de seguridad.

-Señor director, perdone la molestia –dijo la puerta para abrirse –Bienvenido al Laboratorio de Medicina.

Twilight y su compañera entraron lentamente mientras que Moon Dancer seguía concentrada en el microscopio hasta que dio un respiro, bebió un poco de una taza de café que se encontraba cerca, pero al voltear y ver a Twilight frente a ella escupió lo que había bebido.

\- ¡¿Tú?! ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto molesta Moon Dancer.

-Vengo a hablar y no me iré sin respuestas amiga –dijo Twilight viendo seriamente a Moon Dancer.

-El director te advirtió que no podías estar aquí, en cuanto se entere te va a expulsar. ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero volver a verte! –Moon Dancer volteo a ver a Silverstream y pregunto - ¿Y está quién es?

-Soy Silverstream, mucho gus…

\- ¿Y por qué? –interrumpió Twilight colocándose frente a Silverstream –Dame una explicación sobre porque no quieres verme, pensé que éramos amigas.

-Tú misma lo has dicho, é-ra-mos, ya no lo somos.

-Oye Twilight, ¿Por qué tu amiga dice que no eres su amiga? Por cierto, se parece mucho a…

-A un lado Silverstream –dijo Twilight empujando a su compañera para seguir hablando con Moon Dancer –Vuelvo nuevamente a repetir, ¿Por qué me odias?

-Oye Twilight, y si mejor ella y tú…

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Todavía preguntas por qué! –respondió gritando Moon Dancer enojada –¡¿realmente no te acuerdas?! Yo te invite a una fiesta y ni siquiera te apareciste porque tus estudios eran primero.

-Y qué tal si…

-Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo Moon Dancer –respondió Twilight interrumpiendo a Silverstream que trataba de calmar la situación –pero creo que estas exagerando solo por una fiesta.

-Oigan, ¿y si lo resuelven con un café? –pregunto Silverstream mostrando la taza que Moon Dancer estaba bebiendo.

\- ¡Que café ni que nada! –grito Moon Dancer empujando la taza haciendo que está cayera y se rompiera en el suelo para nuevamente volver a discutir con Twilight –Por si no lo sabes Sparkle, era mi fiesta de cumpleaños, era una fecha especial para mí. Pero claro, para ti solo es una "fiesta", realmente no tienes corazón maldita desvergonzada.

-Este… ¿no tienen hambre? ¡HEHEHE!

\- ¡Cállate Silverstream! –dijo Twilight sin dejar de ver a Moon Dancer - ¿Y quién te dijo que no tengo corazón? Desde que te fuiste nunca me mandaste una carta o por lo menos un mensaje para saber que había sido de ti.

-Oigan, y si…

\- ¡Cállate! –gritaron ambas chicas a Silverstream haciendo que esta tragara saliva y se alejara lentamente de ellas.

-Pues la que debió mandar esa carta debiste ser tú –dijo Moon Dancer retomando la discusión –Además, no creas que no me entere de que te fuiste de Crystal Prep solo porque en Canterlot High encontraste nuevas amigas maldita nerd. ¿Quiénes eran? Ah si ya me acorde: Una fiestera loca, una modista, una atleta fracasada, una zoofilica, una vaquera con olor a estiércol y una bravucona.

\- ¡JA! Mira quien lo dice –respondió Twilight aún más molesta por las palabras de Moon Dancer –Tú eres amiga de una frijolera come tacos con piojos y nadie te dice nada.

\- ¡Oye no le faltes al respeto! ¡Ella ha sido mejor amiga que tú!

\- ¡Pues tú tampoco le faltes el respeto a mis amigas cuatro ojos!

-Oye Moon –dijo Ximena saliendo de la habitación de **Animales Experimentales** -Los perros están listos, solo falta que… ¡Otra vez tú! –grito enojada Ximena al ver a Twilight para luego voltear a ver a Silverstream y preguntar - ¿Y quién es ella?

-Miren quien apareció –dijo Twilight acercándose a Ximena –Pero si es la mexicanita que llego de mojada y le lavo el cerebro a mi amiga.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! –pregunto enojada Ximena.

-Yo te hablo como quiero, además por tu maquillaje de seguro eres una zorra. Dime, ¿Cuántas manos han acariciado tu culo? –pregunto Twilight tratando de levantarle la falda a Ximena.

\- ¡Tu no le hablas así a mi amiga! –grito Moon Dancer jalando a Twilight del hombro para luego soltarle una cachetada.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues toma! –grito Twilight respondiendo con otra cachetada a Moon Dancer.

\- ¡Ya está! –grito Moon Dancer abalanzándose sobre Twilight para comenzar a pelear.

-Voy a llamar a los guardias –dijo Ximena dirigiéndose hacia un botón rojo que estaba en el laboratorio.

\- ¡Ah no! ¡No lo harás! –grito Twilight dejando a Moon Dancer en el suelo para después abalanzarse sobre Ximena y comenzar a pelear con ella.

\- ¡Esto es demasiado! –dijo Moon Dancer dirigiéndose para activar el botón.

-Silverstream… ¡Detenla! –grito Twilight a la chica que permanecía sentada en un rincón.

-Pero…

\- ¡Solo hazlo! Si ella activa el botón entonces… entonces… ¡aparecerá un monstruo gigante!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –grito Silverstream asustada corriendo y lanzándose contra Moon Dancer empujándola.

Moon Dancer cayó sobre la mesa y de manera inconsciente tiro el envase con la sustancia al suelo cerca de una coladera. En tan solo unos segundos el contenido se fue derramando dentro de la coladera.

\- ¡No! ¡Mi proyecto! –grito Moon Dancer casi llorando al ver que el trabajo de su vida se había perdido para siempre.

Ximena continuaba peleando con Twilight, pero al ver a Moon Dancer llorando le dio una patada en el estómago a Twilight haciendo que esta cayera adolorida en el suelo. Después se levantó y acercándose a Moon Dancer le pregunto asustada:

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?!

-X-Ximena… nuestro proyecto… nuestro trabajo de toda una vida… se ha ido para siempre –respondió Moon Dancer llorando y volteando a ver a su amiga para luego abrazarla derramando sus lágrimas sobre su hombro.

Twilight que se encontraba en el suelo comenzó a recuperarse y después de ver a ambas chicas abrazándose junto con el desastre que había provocado comenzó a calmarse y murmuro en voz baja:

-Ay no… ¿Q-Qué he hecho?

Ximena ayudo a Moon Dancer a ponerse de pie, luego ambas chicas voltearon a ver a Twilight que permanecía inmóvil y con una mirada que reflejaba arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, Moon Dancer puso un rostro lleno de enojo y rencor para luego presionar el botón haciendo sonar las alarmas y con ello llamando a los guardias.

-Moon… yo…

-Tú… no eres mi amiga –murmuro Moon Dancer –Arruinaste… Arruinaste el proyecto de mis sueños… ya estarás contenta.

Twilight cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el suelo mientras que Silverstream solo permanecía inmóvil en el suelo sin saber que decir, pues nunca pensó que toda aquella pelea terminara de esa manera.

De repente las puertas se abrieron y varios guardias de seguridad armados aparecieron apuntando sus armas a Twilight y a Silverstream.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto el líder de los guardias.

-Solo llévenla con el director… y que la expulsen –ordeno Ximena enojada.

Los guardias procedieron a esposar a Silverstream y a Twilight para luego llevárselas hacia la oficina del director, Moon Dancer y Ximena iban detrás de los guardias acompañándolos en su camino a la oficina.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de **Animales Experimentales** , varios perros de raza Dóberman que se encontraban encerrados en varias jaulas marcadas con números seriados comenzaron a ladrar. De repente de los conductos de ventilación del cuarto comenzó a salir un extraño vapor color purpura.

Los perros comenzaron a alterarse más en cuanto empezaron a aspirar la extraña sustancia que invadía el recinto.

En tan solo unos segundos empezaron a ladrar cada vez más hasta que empezaron a sacar espuma por la boca, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse blancos y algunos trozos de la piel empezaron a caérseles dándoles un aspecto grotesco.

Algunos continuaron ladrando, mientras que otros empezaron a empujar las puertas de sus jaulas tratando de salir, de forma sorprendente los empujones doblaban los barrotes de la jaula.

En tan solo unos segundos, algunos perros lograron salir de la jaula para luego comenzar a ladrar de forma agresiva mientras la luz de la luna comenzaba a iluminar la habitación mostrando a los perros como unos monstruos de ojos blancos, con algunos pedazos de piel y carne desprendidos donde podían verse incluso los órganos o huesos de los animales, solo que estos presentaban un alto grado de descomposición.

Uno de los animales comenzó a olfatear hacia el refrigerador que estaba en la habitación y acompañado por toda una jauría comenzaron a empujar el refrigerador al grado de que este cayó al suelo abriéndose la puerta y dejando salir varios trozos de carne de res cruda que los perros comenzaron a devorar para luego lanzar un aullido a la luna.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno amigos pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Realmente creo que finalmente llegue a realizar un buen fanfic de zombis en el universo de Equestria Girls con una historia interesante y si, sé que hago referencias a Resident Evil (mi saga de videojuegos favorita) pero pues quería escribir un fanfic de Equestria Girls que superara al fanfic de "Cazar o ser Cazado", además de que a pesar de los años que han pasado, los fanfics de zombis ambientados en el mundo de Equestria Girls son muy pocos y pues quería contribuir, aunque sea con algo XD**

 **En fin, espero puedan dejar su Review, darle like a la historia o darle seguimiento para que estén al pendiente de ella.**

 **Sin más, se despide ShieldImagination97, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	4. Capítulo 3: La Escuela de los Muertos

CAPITULO 3: La Escuela de los Muertos

Algunos minutos habían pasado desde la pelea en el laboratorio de biología. Desde los cielos un helicóptero que tenía pintado la figura de un caballo de ajedrez junto con la leyenda _**PHARMAHORSE CORPORATION**_ aterrizo sobre uno de los techos de la escuela donde se encontraba un pequeño helipuerto.

La puerta de la nave se abrió y de ella bajo Cadance quien llevaba puesto un traje negro compuesto por camisa blanca, falda negra, medias negras y zapatos de tacón negro. La directora camino escoltada por dos hombres de traje negro y corbata roja que llevaban lentes oscuros.

El helicóptero se alejó volando de la escuela mientras que los tres pasajeros entraron por una puerta que llevaba al interior de la escuela.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director, Twilight y Silverstream se encontraban sentadas frente al escritorio siendo vigiladas por los guardias de seguridad. El director Gerald Everton saco de uno de los cajones una fina pipa de madera, le agrego un poco de tabaco y comenzó a fumarla en presencia de ambas chicas.

Silverstream comenzó a temblar de miedo ante el director, pues la mirada que le lanzaba a ambas chicas no era para nada amistosa o agradable.

Ximena y Moon Dancer también se encontraban ahí, solo que ellas permanecían en una esquina en silencio y viendo con enojo a ambas chicas.

De repente la puerta de la dirección se abrió, todos voltearon y observaron que se trataba de Cadance, cuyo rostro demostraba enojo y una enorme decepción.

-Directora Cadance, bienvenida nuevamente –saludo el director para luego voltear a ver a los guardias y con la mano hacerles una seña para que se fueran de la oficina.

Los guardias obedecieron y salieron del lugar dejando a los seis completamente solos.

Cadance se acercó al escritorio y se paró al lado de Twilight para luego colocar su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

El director fumo su pipa nuevamente y después dijo enojado:

-Le di una oportunidad más a su alumna, le tuve compasión y así me lo pago. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Señor director yo…

-Cállate Twilight –ordeno Cadance enojada.

-Pero Cadance yo…

-He dicho que te calles –ordeno Cadance nuevamente.

Twilight agacho su cabeza y coloco sus manos sobre su rostro para tratar de contener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, pues no podía creer que la mujer que había sido su niñera y hasta su amiga cuando era una niña pequeña la tratara de esa manera.

-Antes que nada, le agradezco que me haya mandado a llamar director Everton –dijo Cadance viendo al director –no sabe cuánto lamento lo sucedido, realmente me siento avergonzada por lo que Twilight hizo en su escuela.

-Pues yo lamento decirle directora Cadance –dijo Gerald viendo con seriedad a la mujer de piel rosa –que con sentir vergüenza no basta. La señorita Twilight no solo rompió su promesa de no volver a acercarse al laboratorio, sino que también invento –decía el director mostrando el dispositivo que Twilight había creado –un aparato para hackear la seguridad del plantel, y lo hizo usando los instrumentos que proporciona la institución. Pero eso no es lo peor, no señor, la… "alumna estrella" de la directora Celestia destruyo el proyecto de sus compañeras, al cual la empresa Pharmahorse Corporation había invertido millones de dólares.

-Pero… eso fue culpa de Silverstream no mía –dijo Twilight tratando de excusarse.

\- ¡Oye eso no es cierto! –respondió enojada Silverstream –Tú dijiste que empujara a Moon Dancer porque me asustaste diciendo que si activaba el botón saldría un monstruo.

-Y tú bien idiota le haces caso –dijo Ximena enojada a Silverstream.

-Pero… yo…

\- ¡Usted cállese! –grito Gerald golpeando el escritorio –Señorita Silverstream, usted también es culpable de lo que paso, desde el momento en que se juntó con esta alumna desagradecida ayudándole a crear esta cosa.

-Pero…

\- ¡Silencio! Ah… realmente lo que hicieron es muy grave, por lo que me dicta mi conciencia, ustedes… –dijo el director señalando a ambas chicas –ustedes… ¡Serán expulsadas del Instituto Everton! Pero usted Twilight, usted… ¡usted ira a la cárcel!

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamo Twilight asustada para luego comenzar a llorar y decir –Pero… Pero…

\- ¡Pero nada! Aparte de romper las reglas, destruiste propiedad privada, saboteaste el sistema de seguridad y eso amerita cárcel.

\- ¡Por favor! –suplico Twilight cayendo de rodillas - ¡No me mande a la cárcel!

-Director Everton –dijo Cadance sintiendo lastima por Twilight –no hay manera de que Twilight reponga el daño.

-Directora Cadance no me haga reír –dijo Gerald Everton de forma burlona -Twilight tendría que pagar casi 120 millones de dólares por el proyecto que destruyo, sumado a ello la indemnización por violar la seguridad de la institución. El único camino viable es que su alumna vaya a la cárcel.

-Por favor… n-no me mandé a la cárcel –volvió a suplicar Twilight.

-Director –dijo Cadance igualmente arrodillándose -Si pudiéramos arreglarlo…

-No señorita Cadance, aquí se cometió un ilícito y de mi cuenta corre que esta mocosa vaya a la cárcel.

-Pero señor…

La discusión continúo en el interior de la oficina del director, Twilight y Cadance suplicaban, Silverstream se encontraba sentada poniéndose las manos en el rostro llorando mientras que Ximena y Moon Dancer solo observaban a lo lejos la escena, ninguna sentía compasión por Twilight, especialmente Moon Dancer que sentía que no podía perdonar a su ex amiga por destruir su proyecto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de medicina, dos conserjes de la escuela se encontraban limpiando el lugar. Uno de ellos coloco su trapeador sobre los restos de la sustancia limpiando la coladera mientras que el otro recogía los vidrios que el envase había dejado tirados en el lugar. No obstante, los dos tenían una mirada que reflejaba enojo y estrés, esto debido a que los perros que se encontraban en la habitación de **Animales Experimentales** no dejaban de ladrar.

\- ¡GRRR! ¡Ya cállense! –grito el conserje irritado hacia la puerta que comunicaba al recinto donde se encontraban los perros – ¡Si siguen ladrando los voy a apalear!

-Realmente no entiendo porque no se callan Wilkins –dijo el otro conserje igualmente enojado –Desde que llegamos no han dejado de ladrar, ¿acaso no les dieron de comer a esos bastardos?

-No lo sé James, pero sus ladridos me están volviendo completamente loco –dijo Wilkins tapándose los oídos.

Los perros siguieron ladrando e incluso uno de ellos comenzó a lanzarse contra la puerta haciendo que sus golpes se escucharan.

\- ¡Lo que faltaba! Esos hijos de puta lograron escapar de sus jaulas –dijo James enojado para luego tomar su escoba y acercarse a la puerta diciendo –Voy a darles una lección.

\- ¡Duro con ellos James! –grito Wilkins aplaudiendo la acción de su compañero.

El conserje se acercó lentamente a la puerta, la abrió y entro dentro de la habitación. Coloco su mano sobre el interruptor para encender la luz, pero se dio cuenta que este no funcionaba.

James aún más enojado observo que los perros habían mordido la canaleta y con ello los cables de la luz.

\- ¡Bastardos! –grito el conserje enojado y preparando su escoba para golpear a los perros, de los cuales solo podían verse sus sombras ya que solo la luz de la luna entraba en el lugar - ¡Miren lo que hicieron! Ahora tendré que reparar sus porquerías malditos animales.

Los perros comenzaron a ladrar al unísono hacia el conserje, mientras que este solo lanzo el primer golpe contra uno de estos perros haciendo que el mismo saliera volando contra la pared.

\- ¡A mí no me ladras maldito bastardo! ¡Haber vamos! ¡De uno en uno maricas! –grito de forma retadora el conserje - ¡Salgan de las sombras cobardes!

Uno de los perros comenzó a gruñir acercándose a la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas, ahí James se quedó paralizado cuando vio el aspecto grotesco y macabro que tenía el animal, el cual parecía más un cadáver viviente que un ser vivo.

-Oh Dios mío –murmuro nervioso el conserje al ver como el animal se acercaba siendo seguido por los demás perros que tenían el mismo aspecto, incluso le sorprendió ver como el perro que había golpeado seguía vivo, pero con la mandíbula destrozada - ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡JEJEJE! Tranquilos muchachos –dijo James retrocediendo y sujetando fuertemente la escoba con sus manos –T-Todo era una broma… la realidad… la realidad es que… me caen muy bien… s-somos amigos… ¿c-cierto?

El perro que lideraba la jauría se quedó quieto por unos segundos. James tomo un respiro de alivio pensando que había logrado dominar a aquellos extraños seres.

-Ah… gracias a Dios… gracias a… ¡AHHHH! –grito adolorido el conserje que en ese momento sintió como uno de los perros se había abalanzado mordiéndole la pierna derecha.

Después el resto de los perros comenzó a ladrar e igualmente se abalanzaron sobre el pobre hombre para comenzarlo a devorar. Los gritos de James fueron apagándose poco hasta quedar todo en silencio.

\- ¿James? ¡James! –grito Wilkins asustado al escuchar los gritos de su compañero - ¿James paso algo?

De repente el conserje escucho como una de las ventanas de la habitación de **Animales Experimentales** se rompía.

Wilkins se acercó a la entrada de la habitación lentamente sosteniendo un trapeador como arma.

Ahí observo que una de las ventanas había sido destruida, pero no había rastro de ninguno de los perros pues todas las jaulas estaban vacías.

Luego volteo al fondo de la habitación y vio como una figura humana comenzaba a levantarse lentamente del suelo.

-Ah… James, eres realmente un hijo de puta –dijo enojado Wilkins –casi me asustas con tus gritos. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que los perros se escaparon, ojalá que el director no nos cobre facturas por esto.

La figura humana se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y luego comenzó a caminar lentamente acercándose a Wilkins mientras de su boca salían algunos gemidos guturales.

-Buen intento payaso –dijo Wilkins enojado - ¿Crees que con esos ruidos vas a asustarme? Por favor James, solo vuelve al trabajo.

La criatura continúa acercándose, solo que esta vez iba caminando un poco más rápido.

-James, ¿acaso fumaste algo? –pregunto Wilkins tomando del hombro al extraño ser –Te estoy preguntando si… p-pero que… demo… ¡AHHHH! –grito el conserje horrorizado al ver el rostro de su amigo en cuanto este se acercó a la ventana mostrando su verdadero aspecto.

James tenía el cuerpo lleno de mordiscos, sus ojos eran blancos, su boca babeaba, en algunos lugares del cuerpo podían verse sus entrañas e incluso sus huesos, su carne estaba en un extraño estado de descomposición y tenía la ropa llena de sangre.

Wilkins intento retirar su mano del hombro de aquel extraño ser, pero este lo sujeto fuertemente y le dio un mordisco arrancándole un pedazo de carne haciendo que el conserje diera un grito de dolor para luego caer en el suelo siendo devorado por James.

Poco a poco los gritos de Wilkins fueron apagándose, su cuerpo quedo en el suelo mientras que James después de darle algunos mordiscos más se levantó y se alejó lentamente entrando al laboratorio dejando detrás de él un rastro de sangre.

En tan solo unos segundos, Wilkins volvió a ponerse de pie y al igual que James comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras de su boca salían gemidos guturales en lugar de palabras. Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las escaleras dejando pisadas de sangre detrás de sí.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en uno de los jardines de la escuela, una chica y un chico se encontraban sentados en el césped besándose de forma apasionada. De repente el chico coloco su mano derecha en una de las rodillas de la chica y comenzó a meterla lentamente debajo de la falda. La chica al darse cuenta lo empujo y enojada le dijo:

\- ¡¿Oye que te pasa?!

\- ¿Qué? Pensé que éramos novios.

-Pero el que sea tu novia no quiere decir que quiero tener sexo contigo maldito degenerado.

\- ¡Ay por favor! Tarde o temprano lo tendrás que hacer con alguien, a menos claro que…

-Oye –dijo la chica volteando a ver a uno de los arbustos del jardín el cual parecía moverse.

\- ¿Qué?

-Creo que hay alguien detrás del arbusto –dijo la chica nerviosa.

El chico volteo y del interior del arbusto comenzaron a escucharse unos gruñidos.

-Solo es un tonto perro, pero ahorita le voy a dar una lección –dijo el adolescente levantándose y acercándose al arbusto. Ahí se arremango las mangas de la camisa y abrió el arbusto –Haber animal que es lo que… un segundo… ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! –grito asustado el chico al ver el aspecto macabro del perro.

La chica que observaba desde lejos se levantó del césped y comenzó a retroceder asustada en cuanto vio como del arbusto salía un perro raza Dóberman, solo que su aspecto parecía más el de un muerto viviente que de un perro normal.

\- ¡GYAAA! –grito la chica horrorizada al ver como el perro volteaba a verla y corría rápidamente abalanzándose sobre ella para intentar morderla - ¡Suéltame! ¡No me muerdas! ¡AHHHH!

El perro mordió el cuello de la chica matándola al instante, el chico horrorizado intento retroceder, pero no se dio cuenta que otro perro estaba detrás de él y este corría rápidamente para morderlo. En cuanto volteo solo grito de asustado para luego caer en el suelo y ser devorado también por el animal.

Después de unos cuantos mordiscos, los perros se alejaron corriendo por el jardín mientras que los cuerpos de ambos chicos permanecían en el suelo rodeados por un charco de sangre.

Pero luego de algunos segundos los dedos de sus manos comenzaron a moverse y lentamente se pusieron de pie. Los chicos al igual que los conserjes del laboratorio comenzaron a lanzar gemidos guturales mientras caminaban lentamente por el jardín con dirección hacia la entrada de una de las canchas de la escuela que se encontraban a tan solo unos metros de ahí.

En dicha cancha se encontraban dos grupos de chicas vestidas con uniformes deportivos (un equipo era el rojo y el otro el azul) las cuales jugaban voleibol. Una de ellas que llevaba uniforme rojo salto y anoto contra el equipo de las otras chicas para luego gritar emocionada:

\- ¡Ha! ¡Si! ¡Uno más y ganamos equipo!

\- ¿Te crees muy buena eh? –pregunto la líder del equipo azul mientras tomaba el balón –Pues déjame decirte que esa suerte no durara mucho.

\- ¡Adelante! ¡Vamos! Quiero ver que tan ruda eres –dijo la chica poniendo una posición retadora.

La chica lanzo el balón y le dio un golpe iniciando nuevamente el juego, pero luego de unos segundos una chica de lentes que estaba jugando en el equipo azul golpeo la pelota lanzándola hacia la entrada de la cancha que comunicaba con el jardín.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Bola fuera! –dijo la líder del equipo rojo burlándose.

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Sarisha! ¡Ve por el balón! –ordeno la líder del equipo azul enojada a la chica de lentes.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia el lugar por donde había caído el balón, ella se acercó a la entrada, tomo el balón con sus manos y justo cuando estaba a punto de regresar escucho un gemido extraño detrás de ella.

\- ¡Oh! Hola Johana –dijo Sarisha saludando a la chica que estaba frente a ella, pero al ver su aspecto solo río y dijo - ¡JEJEJEJEJE! Ay Johana, si querías asustarme debiste hacer un disfraz mejor que este.

La chica coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera, la cual volteo lentamente a ver el brazo y sin decir más lo mordió haciendo que Sarisha gritara llamando la atención de las chicas que estaban en la cancha.

\- ¡Sarisha! –grito la líder del equipo azul que corrió hacia el lugar y en cuanto vio a Johana mordiendo el brazo de su compañera la empujo gritándole - ¡Suéltala! –la chica comenzó a examinar a su compañera y en cuanto vio la herida exclamo asustada – ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

De repente Sarisha comenzó a toser sangre, su piel empezó a volverse grisácea y su cuerpo se convulsiono de manera violenta hasta que finalmente quedo en el suelo inmóvil.

-N-No… e-ella está… está… -murmuro asustada la capitana del equipo para luego voltear a ver a Johana la cual comenzó a lanzar unos gemidos guturales y levantarse como si no hubiera pasado nada - ¡¿Qué carajos está pasando?!

La chica se levantó y comenzó a retroceder asustada, pero de repente sintió que por detrás había chocado con alguien, ella volteo y grito asustada cuando vio al chico con el mismo aspecto que Johana, este solo la tomo con sus manos y la mordió en el cuello para igualmente devorarla mientras que el cuerpo de Sarisha volvía nuevamente a adquirir movimiento y se levantaba solo para tener los mismos rasgos y actitudes de los otros dos chicos.

Los gritos se escucharon en la cancha, por lo que las chicas solo se quedaron paralizadas del miedo al no saber lo que estaba pasando, pero tan solo bastaron unos segundos para que de repente observaran como de la oscuridad salían los tres alumnos caminando lentamente y con el aspecto de un cadáver viviente.

Las chicas comenzaron a retroceder asustadas para luego comenzar a correr, pero los extraños seres aceleraron el paso y lograron alcanzarlas comenzando también a morderlas, una de ellas había logrado abrir la puerta que comunicaba al interior de la escuela para huir, pero uno de los muertos la tomo del hombro y la jalo haciéndola caer en el suelo para finalmente ser devorada.

Después de dar los mordiscos a las chicas, los muertos se alejaron y se dirigieron a la puerta para comenzar a entrar, mientras que por detrás los cuerpos de todas aquellas chicas comenzaron a levantarse para formar parte de aquel grupo de muertos vivientes que poco a poco entraron en la escuela para comenzar a infectar a los desafortunados estudiantes que llegaban a toparse con ellos.

En el área de medicina las cosas tampoco iban bien, pues uno de los alumnos que se encontraba en uno de los salones había estado durante mucho tiempo estudiando, por lo que cuando salió fue atacado por los dos conserjes que lo devoraron para así volverlo una víctima más de los infectados.

* * *

De regreso en la oficina del director, Cadance continuaba tratando de defender a Twilight mientras que Ximena y Moon Dancer solo se sentaron en un rincón. Ambas ya estaban hartas de la discusión, más Moon Dancer que ya tenía un rostro de enojo por ver que ninguno de los dos directores lograban llegar a un acuerdo o aceptar las condiciones que cada uno imponía.

-Lo que usted propone es demasiado excesivo –protesto Cadance.

-Pues esto no pasaría si su alumna no hubiera desobedecido las reglas y condiciones que se le dieron –respondió Gerald Everton.

-Pues entonces…

\- ¡Ya cállense! –grito Moon Dancer haciendo que ambos directores quedaran sorprendidos por la actitud que había tomado –Su discusión no llega a nada, en lugar de preguntarnos a Ximena y a mí sobre cuál es el castigo que merece Twilight por arruinar nuestro proyecto solo quieren imponer lo que a su parecer se merece.

-Moon Dancer ese proyecto no era de ustedes –dijo el director con seriedad –fue un proyecto encargado por la empresa que se les otorgo.

\- ¡Ningún proyecto de la empresa! –dijo Ximena enojada –La empresa solo nos otorgó el material más nunca nos dijeron como desarrollar el proyecto.

\- ¡Usted no me hable así! –dijo el director levantándose de su escritorio –Le recuerdo que la única razón por la que está aquí es porque el Dr. Carlos Cosío Vértiz me la recomendó, no tanto por sus méritos.

\- ¿Q-Qué? –pregunto Ximena sintiendo como su corazón se partía al escuchar aquella cruda verdad.

-Lo que escucho –dijo el director - ¿O qué? Creyó que solo llego a este instituto por inventar un ridículo gel antibacterial que ni siquiera pudo evitar las muertes en su país. No seas ingenua.

La habitación quedo en completo silencio, Cadance, Twilight y Silverstream estaban en shock después de escuchar aquellas palabras, especialmente Twilight que incluso comenzó a sentir lastima por Ximena. Moon Dancer en cambio sintió una gran rabia hacia el director, pues no podía creer que este le hubiera hablado de esa manera a su mejor amiga.

De repente el sonido de unos disparos se escuchó haciendo que todos voltearan hacia la puerta rápidamente asustados.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Cadance nerviosa.

-Pero… ¿Qué demonios está pasando? –se preguntó el director que igualmente tenía una actitud nerviosa al percatarse que aquello no parecía algo normal.

Moon Dancer se acercó lentamente a la puerta de la oficina, colocó la mano en la perilla y abrió lentamente la puerta, al abrirla se asomó y vio que el pasillo se encontraba en absoluta oscuridad como si alguien hubiera apagado las luces a propósito.

Ella salió lentamente de la habitación y comenzó a voltear a ambos lados del pasillo buscando alguna señal de vida hasta que de forma inesperada vio a un extraño ser que caminaba lentamente y cojeando de una pierna.

\- ¿H-Hola? –pregunto nerviosa Moon Dancer quien saco su celular para encender la linterna del mismo y en cuanto esta encendió dio un grito de horror al ver a un alumno con el aspecto de un muerto viviente.

\- ¡Moon! –grito Ximena quien corrió hacia donde estaba la chica siendo seguida por Twilight, Cadance, Silverstream y el director quienes en cuanto estuvieron al lado de Moon Dancer quedaron en shock al ver a aquella extraña criatura acercarse.

\- ¡Oh Dios! –exclamo el director para luego voltear hacia la izquierda y ver a más criaturas similares acercarse. Ante esto, Gerald Everton corrió asustado dejando a los demás atrás - ¡Oh Dios mío!

\- ¡Oiga regrese! –grito Cadance asustada al ver que el director huía desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

La criatura lanzo algunos gemidos guturales acercándose con un paso cada vez más rápido.

Twilight al ver esto comenzó a voltear hacia varios lados buscando algún objeto que sirviera para golpear al extraño ser, lo único que encontró fue una maceta que estaba en la entrada de la oficina, por lo que la tomo y la arrojo al ser que cayó en el suelo después de recibir el golpe.

\- ¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos! –grito Twilight a las demás para hacerlas reaccionar y huir por el pasillo.

El grupo comenzó a correr por el pasillo en medio de la oscuridad, Twilight dio vuelta hacia otro pasillo donde se encontraban unas escaleras que conducían a una puerta que tenía un letrero que decía: " _ **Cuarto de Seguridad**_ ".

Ahí abrió la puerta y viendo al resto del grupo les dijo:

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Entren!

Todas entraron dentro de la habitación para refugiarse, Twilight volteo a ver y vio que cada vez habían más de aquellos extraños seres, por lo que entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro dejando a los macabros seres afuera que simplemente comenzaron a golpear la puerta intentando abrir.

Silverstream, Twilight, Cadance, Ximena y Moon Dancer comenzaron a temblar de miedo al escuchar como aquellos seres golpeaban la puerta intentando abrir para entrar, pero todas se esforzaban en guardar silencio y no gritar.

Luego de algunos segundos el sonido dejo de escucharse mientras que por fuera de la habitación aquel grupo de monstruos comenzaron a alejarse para volver hacia los pasillos mientras gemían anunciando su presencia.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, honestamente me costó debido a que no sabía cómo recrear la expansión del virus, pero finalmente me llego el ladrillazo y lo recree lo mejor que pude. Sin más nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y espero puedan dejar sus reviews o darle like o seguimiento a la historia, ya que esto me motiva a escribir :D**


	5. Capítulo 4: Una Carrera Contrarreloj

CAPITULO 4: Una Carrera Contrarreloj

Unos minutos habían pasado desde aquel primer encuentro con las extrañas criaturas. Twilight, Silverstream, Cadance, Ximena y Moon Dancer se encontraban sentadas en círculo bebiendo unos refrescos que habían encontrado dentro de la habitación junto con algunas bolsas de papas fritas y paquetes de galletas con chispas de chocolate. El grupo había bloqueado la entrada de la habitación con mesas, sillas y algunos muebles que estaban dentro del cuarto.

\- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? –se preguntaba Silverstream asustada y temblando - ¿Qué eran esas cosas?

-No lo sé –respondió Twilight con una actitud pensativa –pero… sea lo que sean, no parecen ser amistosas.

\- ¿De dónde salieron? –pregunto Cadance confundida –Yo no recuerdo haberlos visto cuando llegue.

-Esto es algo bastante extraño –dijo Moon Dancer llamando la atención de todos quienes la voltearon a ver intrigados –Es como si fuera una película de terror o un videojuego, muertos vivientes que caminan y comen carne humana. Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Cómo algo que es ficción pudo volverse realidad? Sé… supone que este tipo de seres solo existen en la ficción, ¿cómo pudieron volverse reales?

\- ¡Eso no importa ahora! –exclamo Ximena levantándose del suelo –lo que importa es: ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? Esas cosas están en todas partes y no veo forma de evadirlos.

-Oh… ¿así que lo más importante para ti es salir? –dijo Twilight levantándose y acercándose a Ximena –Bueno, pues tal vez esas criaturas nacieron… ¡Por tu culpa!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahora tú me vas a culpar de esto maldita nerd! –se defendió Ximena ante las acusaciones de Twilight.

\- ¿Nerd?, pues esta nerd va a darte una…

\- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! –grito Moon Dancer interponiéndose entre ambas chicas para evitar que volvieran a pelearse –Ahora no estamos para discusiones ridículas y menos viniendo de una resentida –dijo Moon Dancer señalando a Twilight quien solo agacho la cabeza apenada y sintiéndose un poco mal por las palabras de su ex amiga.

-Ah… tienes razón Moon, lo siento –dijo Ximena calmándose para luego caminar hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los controles de las cámaras de seguridad. Ahí levanto la mirada y observo en los monitores como las criaturas deambulaban por la escuela mordiendo a los alumnos, maestros y personal que aún seguía con vida –Parece una pesadilla –murmuro la joven mientras veía todas aquellas imágenes dantescas –es que es absurdo, ¿Cómo todo esto ocurrió en tan solo unas horas?

-No lo sé –dijo Moon Dancer colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Ximena tratando de consolarla –pero lo importante ahora es como saldremos de este lugar.

-Dios mío –dijo Cadance acercándose a ambas chicas y observando como en el monitor podía verse a dos guardias de seguridad accionando sus armas mientras eran rodeados por aquellos seres come carne que en tan solo unos segundos terminaron por morderlos y sumarlos a su grupo –Esto es… es…

De repente el sonido de una alarma comenzó a sonar dentro de la habitación interrumpiendo a Cadance. Todas levantaron la mirada hacia el techo y vieron como una luz roja comenzaba a iluminar el lugar mientras que las imágenes que estaban en los monitores comenzaron a desaparecer para ser cambiadas por un fondo rojo y un anuncio que decía: _**Peligro Biológico.**_

-Pero… ¿qué? –dijo Twilight acercándose junto con Silverstream hacia el monitor para leer el anuncio.

Después de unos segundos la alarma dejo de sonar y escucharon como de la bocina donde normalmente el director daba sus mensajes se comenzaba a escuchar una voz artificial que decía:

\- ¡Atención a todos los estudiantes! Hemos detectado contaminación biológica de niveles altamente peligrosos, por lo que se activara el protocolo de seguridad EQG 2013. Todos los alumnos, maestros y personal laboral deben evacuar la escuela antes de las 8:00 AM. Cómo medida extra de seguridad, Pharmahorse Corporation ha cerrado todas las puertas y accesos principales a la institución con el fin de evitar que la infección se extienda. Agradecemos su comprensión y lamentamos de todo corazón este incidente. Por su atención muchas gracias.

La bocina quedo en silencio después de dar el mensaje. El grupo de sobrevivientes estaba confundido, especialmente Cadance que no entendía la razón por la que tenían que salir del edificio antes de las ocho de la mañana.

\- ¿Peligro biológico? –preguntó Twilight confundida – ¿a qué se refiere con eso?

-A los muertos vivientes tonta –respondió Moon Dancer molesta –Al parecer el sistema los detecto y al analizarlos concluyo que están infectados con alguna bacteria o virus.

-Eso explica porque muerden, pero no devoran por completo a sus víctimas –opino Silverstream calmada y comprendiendo la situación.

-Aun así –dijo Cadance involucrándose en la plática –No entiendo, ¿Qué es el protocolo EQG 2013? ¿Y por qué en lugar de ofrecer un rescate nos piden evacuar el edificio antes de las ocho de la mañana?

-El protocolo EQG 2013 es el protocolo de la escuela en caso de accidentes biológicos –respondió Moon Dancer –es el protocolo final que se activa cuando una bacteria o virus es imposible de erradicar con métodos convencionales.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto Twilight a Moon Dancer.

-Porque junto con Ximena tengo más tiempo que tú y porque al estar a cargo de un proyecto multimillonario el director me da información que los demás no saben.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa si no salimos antes de las ocho? –pregunto Silverstream confundida.

-Pues moriremos –respondió Ximena a la chica.

-Debes estar bromeando –dijo Twilight nerviosa.

-No es ninguna broma Twilight –dijo Moon Dancer –El protocolo tiene la misión de eliminar todo rastro de peligro biológico que se encuentre en el área. Pero como el virus vive en los infectados, pues no solamente necesitas quitarles la vida sino también deshacerte de los cuerpos y la única manera de hacerlo es convirtiéndolos en cenizas.

-O sea que… ¿explotaran el edificio? –pregunto Cadance.

-Exacto –respondió Ximena para luego voltear a ver el reloj de la habitación y darse cuenta que ya eran las diez de la noche –Tenemos solo once horas para salir de aquí antes de que todos acabemos hechos polvo.

-Pero las puertas principales están cerradas –dijo Silverstream- ¿Cómo saldremos?

Las cinco se quedaron pensando por unos segundos hasta que Twilight dijo:

-El avión.

\- ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Moon Dancer confundida.

-No lo recuerdas Moon Dancer, el avión que está en el área de física. Si mal no recuerdo, nuestra guía dijo que era el avión más veloz del mundo y que puede ayudar a huir de una explosión nuclear.

-Pero es un prototipo genio –dijo Ximena con tono pesimista -no es un vehículo seguro aún, ¿qué tal si nos estrellamos?

-Si obtengo los planos podría terminar el vehículo, quizás no funcione en su totalidad como los estudiantes de física quisieran, pero si lo suficiente para poder salir de aquí.

-Es una buena idea Twilight –dijo Cadance apoyando la idea de la chica.

-Pero existe un problema –interrumpió Silverstream.

\- ¿Cuál? –pregunto Twilight a su compañera.

-No sabemos dónde están los planos –respondió Silverstream.

-Um… si mal no recuerdo, el director nos dijo que los planos del avión estaban en el área de ingeniería aeroespacial que está en la parte norte de la escuela –dijo Ximena –pero el problema está en que una de nosotras tendría que salir a traerlos sin ser devorada por los infectados. Solo que… -en ese momento Ximena volteo a ver la barricada que tapaba la puerta del refugio –si salimos por la puerta, corremos el riesgo de no tener tiempo para reforzarla en caso de que esas cosas lleguen detrás de quien haya salido a traer los planos.

-Quizás no podamos usar la puerta, pero si los conductos –dijo Twilight volteando a ver el conducto de ventilación que estaba en la habitación. Luego tomo un respiro y volteando a ver al grupo dijo –Tengo un plan, pero necesitare de la ayuda de todas, especialmente de ti Moon Dancer, yo sé que te he hecho daño, pero… quisiera reponerlo ayudándote a salir de aquí. ¿Trabajamos… juntas? –dijo Twilight dándole la mano a Moon Dancer que tenía un semblante de enojo y rencor hacia la chica.

-Ah… está bien –dijo Moon Dancer tomando la mano de Twilight –pero que quede claro que no soy tu amiga, soy tu compañera y que en cuanto salgamos de aquí, ni tu ni yo nos volveremos a hablar ni a saludar, ¿entendido?

-Está bien –dijo Twilight aceptando las condiciones de la chica, aunque en el fondo le dolía el saber aquellas condiciones, ya que apreciaba a Moon Dancer y no soportaba la idea de no volver a verla a cambio de ayudarla a salir de aquel infierno. Twilight soltó la mano de Moon Dancer y dijo –Yo saldré primero.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No Twilight, no puedo permitirte hacer eso –dijo Cadance oponiéndose a la idea.

-No te preocupes Cadance –dijo Twilight caminando hacia la mesa de los controles de las cámaras de seguridad y sacar de uno de los cajones cinco audífonos con micrófono incluido. Después repartió a cada una de las sobrevivientes uno de los audífonos y dijo –Estos audífonos nos mantendrán en comunicación, así cada vez que una de nosotras salga a los pasillos, podremos saber dónde está en caso de que necesite ayuda.

-Ah… está bien Twilight –dijo Cadance tratando de tranquilizarse -pero prométeme que regresaras sana y sin ser una de esas cosas.

-Te lo prometo –respondió Twilight para luego darle un fuerte abrazo a Cadance para luego soltarla y colocarse los audífonos –Bueno, creo que ya estoy lista.

-No del todo –dijo Ximena quien camino hacia un casillero que estaba en la habitación, el cual abrió y del interior de este saco una pesada caja de metal que la chica cargo para luego colocarla sobre el suelo. Ahí la chica la abrió y saco de esta una pistola Glock 17, la cual al inspeccionarla tenía tres balas dentro del cargador más diez que estaban dentro de una caja de munición. Ximena le entrego la pistola a Twilight y le dijo -Si vas a salir, debes llevar algo con que defenderte de los infectados. Solo espero que sepas usar una de estas.

-No te preocupes, he visto a mi hermano mayor entrenar con estas cosas –dijo Twilight tomando el arma para luego guardarla en el cinturón que tenía alrededor de su chaleco. Después volteo a ver a Ximena y le dijo –Gracias.

-Solo lo hago porque Moon Dancer confía en ti, no porque me simpatices Sparkle –dijo Ximena que camino hacia un rincón de la habitación para sentarse en el piso con la cabeza agachada.

Twilight se quedó durante unos segundos viendo a Ximena, ella estaba confundida, ya que no podía entender la razón del porque la chica le había dado el arma a pesar de la rivalidad que tenían. ¿Trabajo en equipo? ¿Necesidad de sobrevivir? Eran preguntas con las que trataba de entender la actitud de Ximena, sea como fuere solo tomo un respiro y se acercó hacia el conducto de ventilación que se encontraba a ras de suelo. Se agacho y observo que la reja del conducto tenía unas bisagras que le permitían ser abierto, lo cual hizo que la chica tomara un respiro ya que se facilitaba el acceso a los conductos.

-Muy bien Twilight –se dijo así misma y tomando un respiro –llego la hora

La chica entro al conducto y se fue arrastrando lentamente por este. A cada paso que daba su ropa se iba ensuciando debido al polvo que estaba a su alrededor, también trato de contener sus gritos cuando encontró los cadáveres de varias ratas muertas.

Twilight continúo avanzando por el conducto durante ocho minutos hasta que finalmente encontró una reja que comunicaba hacia uno de los salones que estaban en la planta alta.

La chica trato de abrir la reja, pero esta se encontraba asegurada con tornillos, por lo que comenzó a patearla hasta que esta salió volando dejando el conducto abierto. Twilight salto y en cuanto estuvo en el suelo saco la pistola para después comenzar a caminar lentamente por el salón, el cual se encontraba vacío sin signos de vida o de los infectados.

-Debo mantener los ojos abiertos -dijo Twilight volteando hacia varios lados y buscando señales de los infectados. Luego de unos segundos encendió los audífonos y a través del micrófono dijo –Cadance, ¿me escuchas?

-Si Twilight –respondió Cadance en cuanto escucho las palabras de la chica a través de sus audífonos - ¿Dónde te encuentras?

-En un salón de la planta alta –dijo Twilight mientras se acercaba al escritorio del salón y comenzaba a ver unos exámenes donde podía leerse que la materia que se impartía en aquel salón era la materia de Virología –Estoy en un salón del área de virología.

-Um… sal de ahí y dirígete hacia el lado izquierdo del pasillo –dijo Cadance –según un mapa, hay unas escaleras que comunican al vestíbulo. De ahí te diriges a una puerta de madera que tiene una placa que dice: _Ingenierías._ Esa puerta te comunicara a la parte norte del instituto donde se encuentran todas las áreas de ingeniería. Suerte Twilight.

Cadance colgó mientras que Twilight solo tomo un respiro y camino hacia la puerta para salir del salón. Abrió lentamente la puerta y al salir se dio cuenta que se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, el cual estaba apenas iluminado por algunas lámparas, el cual le daba un ambiente aterrador.

Twilight comenzó a correr por el pasillo de manera precavida, para su suerte no había infectados a la vista por lo que comenzó a estar un poco más tranquila.

La chica continúo corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que decía: _**Escaleras de Emergencia**_.

Twilight trato de abrir la puerta, pero esta se encontraba cerrada con llave.

-Lo que faltaba –dijo Twilight frustrada quien volteo hacia la puerta y vio que cerca del extintor se encontraba un mapa de la escuela. La chica se acercó y después de leerlo durante unos segundos dijo –Um… las llaves deben estar en el salón de conserjes, será mejor comenzar explorando allí.

Twilight comenzó a caminar hacia el lado derecho del pasillo para dirigirse hacia el lugar que buscaba, pero de repente se detuvo en cuanto escucho el sonido de unas mordidas. Ella camino lentamente y vio como en medio del pasillo se encontraba un infectado devorando el cuello de un adolescente. El infectado dejo de morder el cadáver y lentamente giro la cabeza. Twilight vio que este lanzaba un gruñido para luego levantarse y comenzar a acercarse hacia ella.

La chica apunto el arma y concentrándose dio el primer disparo que impacto en el corazón del infectado que cayó en el suelo, pero este luego de unos segundos volvió a levantarse como si no hubiera sentido nada.

-E-Es… imposible –murmuro Twilight retrocediendo y sorprendida de ver como aquel cadáver avanzaba como si nada –Fue un tiro en el corazón, debió haber muerto. A menos que… -Twilight apunto nuevamente solo que esta vez hacia la cabeza y dijo –Comete esto.

Twilight disparo y la bala impacto en la cabeza del infectado destrozándola, el cadáver viviente cayo en el suelo muerto y rodeado de un charco de sangre.

-Ah… es gracioso –dijo Twilight tomando un respiro –al parecer estos monstruos solo pueden morir si se les destroza sus cerebros como en lo videojuegos. En fin, debo continuar.

Twilight continúo corriendo por aquel pasillo hasta que llego a una puerta metálica que tenía una placa que decía: _**Salón de Conserjes.**_

La adolescente abrió la puerta y al entrar se encontró en un enorme cuarto donde había varios casilleros enumerados, además de varias bancas.

Twilight exploro el lugar en busca de alguna pista sobre las llaves, de repente en una de las bancas vio unas notas. Ella las tomo y comenzó a leerlas, las notas decían lo siguiente:

 _21 de abril de 2014._

 _Mensaje para el Director Gerald Everton._

 _Buenas tardes tenga usted señor director, sus órdenes han sido cumplidas a cabalidad, todos los accesos a las puertas de emergencia fueron cerradas para llevar a cabo la fumigación que se hace cada final de mes._

 _No obstante, tuvimos algunas dificultades en el área de biología que se encuentra al lado de medicina, pues uno de mis compañeros que se encontraba limpiando la cañería del laboratorio encontró una extraña rata que tenía el tamaño de un zapato de talla ocho, la cual carecía de pelo, no tenía ojos y su cerebro se encontraba expuesto._

 _El raro espécimen fue asesinado a palos por uno de mis compañeros que la golpeo en la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones hasta asesinarla. El cadáver de la rata fue echado en una bolsa y tirada a la basura, no obstante, uno de mis compañeros fue mordido en su dedo meñique y en tan solo unos segundos su dedo comenzó a ponerse negro al grado de que se lo cortamos inmediatamente._

 _Ante esto, creemos que la rata estaba infectada con alguna enfermedad extraña, por lo que le pedimos urgentemente que refuerce las medidas de seguridad de los laboratorios de biología y medicina para evitar que los materiales usados por los alumnos puedan ser desechados en la cañería infectando el agua potable de los pozos._

 _Sin más se despide Charles Chesterfield, representante del grupo de conserjes del Instituto Everton._

Después de leer las notas, Twilight dejo las hojas en el lugar donde los había encontrado y continúo inspeccionando el lugar. No obstante, en su cabeza no dejaba de intrigarla aquella historia que había leído. Una rata grande sin pelo, sin ojos y con el cerebro expuesto sonaba algo bastante fantasioso como para ser cierto.

Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había pasado comenzaba a presentir que quizás la infección que se había desatado y había convertido en muertos vivientes a los alumnos, maestros y demás personal de la escuela podría tener antecedentes.

Twilight continúo buscando en los casilleros las llaves hasta que encontró pegado en la puerta de uno de estos casilleros, una pequeña nota que decía:

 _Recado para los compañeros._

 _El día de hoy tuve que salirme del trabajo debido a que mi hija que está en el Hospital de Canterlot City se encuentra grave de salud. No obstante, he depositado todas las llaves de las escaleras de emergencia en la oficina del Jefe de Conserjes en caso de que se necesiten._

 _Atentamente su compañero John Piker_.

-Así que están en la oficina –dijo Twilight dejando la nota en su lugar –entonces vamos para allá.

Twilight camino en dirección a la puerta que comunicaba a la oficina del Jefe de Conserjes, giro lentamente la perilla y la abrió solo para encontrarla vacía y sin señales de que estuviera algún infectado dentro. La chica comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar abriendo los archiveros, los cajones del escritorio y demás muebles que se encontraban en el lugar. Finalmente encontró las llaves dentro de una caja de metal que estaba sobre una mesa.

-Listo –dijo Twilight tomando las llaves para luego cargar la pistola –será mejor prepararme, seguramente en el vestíbulo hay más infectados que aquí.

La adolescente salió del salón de conserjes para nuevamente volver a los pasillos, ahí corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia. Abrió la puerta y finalmente bajo las escaleras lentamente y con precaución, ya que no había iluminación salvo la de la luna que entraba por las ventanas.

Finalmente logro llegar a la puerta que comunicaba con el vestíbulo, ella la abrió lentamente y observo que en el lugar había un gran número de infectados. Después volvió a cerrarla y se quedó durante unos segundos pensando.

-Son demasiados –dijo Twilight en voz baja –Um… no puedo pelear con todos, no tengo munición suficiente y aparte aún se me dificulta apuntar con precisión. La única opción es correr hacia la puerta y evadir lo más que se pueda, al fin y al cabo, son lentos. Ah… solo espero no tropezarme con algo como en los juegos de la amistad. Bien –dijo Twilight abriendo nuevamente la puerta poco a poco –A la de tres… uno, dos… tres.

Twilight comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, los infectados al escuchar sus pasos intentaron atacarla, pero Twilight lograba esquivarlos o empujarlos para que cayeran en el suelo.

Luego de algunos segundos logro llegar a la puerta que Cadance le había indicado y la abrió para cerrarla y después correr por un largo pasillo hasta alejarse, ya que al no tener la llave temía que los infectados pudiesen derribarla y lograr alcanzarla.

Después de unos segundos entro a una segunda puerta que estaba al final del pasillo y la cual para su suerte podía ser cerrada con seguro. Ahí observo a través de la ventana como la puerta de madera que comunicaba al vestíbulo era golpeada por los infectados que al final no consiguieron abrirla y se retiraron dejando en paz a la pobre chica.

-Ah… eso estuvo cerca –dijo Twilight tomando un respiro para luego voltear y ver un enorme corredor similar a un claustro medieval, ya que se encontraba un pequeño jardín con una fuente, además de que los pasillos eran de estilo gótico.

Twilight camino lentamente por aquel lugar hasta llegar a una puerta que decía: _**Ingeniería Aeroespacial.**_

Twilight abrió la puerta y entro en un pasillo que era similar al de las otras áreas, solo que con la diferencia de que este poseía un laboratorio mucho más grande. Twilight camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera que conducía al laboratorio.

Al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta que, a diferencia de la puerta del laboratorio de medicina, este laboratorio se abría con ayuda de una tarjeta de acceso. Twilight estaba a punto de patearla cuando de repente las bocinas del área comenzaron a sonar con un sonido similar a una interferencia de radio.

-Pero… ¿qué? –se preguntó Twilight.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo una voz masculina a través de las bocinas –pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la chica problemática. ¿Qué haces en este santuario del saber?

-Vengo por los planos del avión que está en el área de física –respondió Twilight.

\- ¿Los planos? Oh… ya me acorde, si, los planos están en el laboratorio, pero lamentablemente el laboratorio junto con la habitación contigua son mi refugio personal y no puedo permitir que una chica entrometida de cuatro ojos lo invada.

\- ¿Quién eres? –pregunto Twilight de forma desafiante.

\- ¿Por qué preguntar? Si puedo salir –dijo la voz que dejo de hablar a través de las bocinas para dejar nuevamente el ambiente en silencio.

Twilight volteo hacia el laboratorio y observo como de la puerta de la habitación contigua salía un joven de cabello rubio, piel grisácea y que llevaba puesto una bata de laboratorio color gris. El adolescente llevaba una escopeta Ithaca 37 en la espalda, la cual apunto a Twilight de forma amenazante.

\- ¡Lárgate! –grito el adolescente.

-Por favor, necesito los planos –dijo Twilight tratando de dialogar con el joven.

\- ¡JEJEJEJE! ¿Y qué te hace creer que te los voy a dar?

-El Instituto va a ser destruido en tan solo unas horas, si me ayudas podrás huir junto con los demás sobrevivientes.

\- ¿Sobrevivir? ¿A qué? Esos malditos zombis están en toda la escuela –dijo el joven con un tono psicótico –Yo… apenas sobreviví gracias a que estaba aquí dentro trabajando, pero no mis compañeros… yo… vi como los devoraron uno a uno a través de las cámaras de vigilancia que están en la habitación contigua… ¿Qué propósito tiene sobrevivir cuando todos a tu alrededor se están comiendo el uno al otro? ¡Dímelo!

Twilight comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pues la mirada del joven denotaba que había perdido la cordura.

-Yo… Yo… puedo darte algo a cambio si me entregas los planos.

\- ¿Algo? –dijo el joven bajando el arma para luego ponerse pensativo y decir –Esta bien, te daré los planos a cambio de que me traigas una botella de whiskey Jim Beam que está dentro de la caja fuerte del encargado del área de ingeniería junto con unos condones de la enfermería.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto Twilight confundida por la extraña petición del adolescente.

\- ¿Quieres los planos o no?

-Pues sí, pero…

-Entonces, trae eso y te daré los planos –dijo el chico que se dio la vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente hacia la puerta de la habitación contigua para cerrarla y desaparecer de la vista de Twilight.

-Ah… será mejor que me apresure, el tiempo está corriendo y debo ser rápida para cumplir la petición de este loco.

Twilight subió nuevamente las escaleras y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo para nuevamente salir hacia el pequeño patio donde se encontraba la fuente, ahí comenzó a recorrer el lugar buscando algún mapa que indicara los lugares indicados por el joven. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, ya que en una de las paredes se hallaba igualmente un mapa del área donde podía verse la ubicación de cada lugar.

-Aquí esta –dijo Twilight señalando una parte del mapa –la enfermería está en el segundo piso, la oficina del encargado del área de ingeniería está en el tercer piso. Pero para llegar hay que cruzar por la biblioteca, estaría emocionada si no fuera porque hay zombis rondando por aquí. Abra que ir preparados –dijo Twilight sacando la pistola y caminando por el pasillo en dirección a otra puerta que tenía un letrero que decía: _**Biblioteca de Ingeniería.**_

Twilight abrió la puerta y quedo maravillada al ver un enorme recinto que parecía la capilla de una iglesia medieval, solo que está se encontraba llena de estanterías con libros, además de que los gemidos guturales de los infectados podían escucharse indicando que había varios de ellos ahí.

Twilight volteo hacia arriba y vio que estaba un pasillo metálico al cual podía accederse a través de una escalera de metal. La chica sonrió al ver aquella ruta, por lo que subió por la escalera mientras observaba como entre los estantes salía caminando un infectado que había escuchado el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

-Tengo suerte de que estén muertos y sean un poco torpes –dijo Twilight al ver como el infectado chocaba contra la pared sin poder subir la escalera –así no pueden seguirme tan fácil y tampoco ver bajo mi falda.

Twilight llego al pasillo y continúo caminando encontrándose con varios estantes llenos de libros. Ella intentaba contener la tentación de leer aquellos títulos, especialmente aquellos que tenían relación con la robótica. Sin embargo, al pasar cerca de un estante encontró un viejo cuaderno que le llamó la atención, ya que este se encontraba abierto en una página y el título de la portada que decía: _Diario del Ingeniero._

La chica tomo el cuaderno y comenzó a leer la parte que se encontraba abierta e incluso subrayada, la cual decía lo siguiente:

 _15 de marzo de 1978._

 _Hoy fue un día difícil para mí, hacer la restauración del edificio me ha dejado agotado y con mucha hambre. La empresa Pharmahorse Corporation me ha encargado habilitar los laboratorios y los salones con la tecnología más reciente. Aunque no entiendo porque me llamaron para instalarla si estos aparatos fueron inventados por ellos. No obstante, si algo me he de quejar es que me hayan mandado a dormir a esta biblioteca polvorienta y sin colchón, incluso tuve que apilar algunos libros para hacer una cama sencilla. Solo espero que mañana no tenga más problemas._

 _25 de abril de 1978._

 _Hemos comenzado a equipar el laboratorio que se encuentra en las catacumbas bajo la escuela, el director nos dijo que esas catacumbas son bastante antiguas y que pertenecieron los monjes de la Orden Benedictina. El director nos dijo que está orden llego a estas tierras como infiltrados debido a que en las 13 colonias la iglesia protestante era la dominante, por lo que su presencia no sería bien recibida. Ellos llegaron en uno de los barcos para después huir a las montañas y fundar un pequeño monasterio que ya no existe, pues el señor Everton lo destruyo cuando comenzó a construir su escuela. Lo curioso de la historia es que se conservaron las catacumbas mientras que el edificio que se colocó encima tiene la estructura de un monasterio._

 _15 de mayo de 1978._

 _Realmente he empezado a sentir un poco de miedo, pues un trabajador que estaba perforando un hoyo en las catacumbas comenzó a sentirse mal. El médico de la obra lo reviso y noto que su piel estaba poniéndose negra, además de que uno de sus dedos estaba lleno de pus, la carne estaba putrefacta y al parecer estaba gangrenada. Lo peor es que su comportamiento comenzó a ser agresivo al grado de que casi muerde al doctor que lo atendía. Ante este incidente, el director y los directivos de la empresa Pharmahorse Corporation han ordenado suspender las obras hasta nuevo aviso, ya que al parecer van a inspeccionar las catacumbas para ver que provoco esta rara enfermedad._

 _28 de agosto de 1978._

 _Han pasado tres meses y finalmente volvemos a trabajar, la empresa y el director nos dijeron que han eliminado el virus de las paredes de las catacumbas para que trabajemos tranquilos, pero estoy preocupado por mi compañero ya que ha desaparecido y no lo hemos vuelto a ver. El director nos dijo que se lo llevaron a un hospital especial de la empresa para tratarlo, pero yo siento que eso es mentira ya que ni siquiera le han entregado la indemnización a su familia._

 _31 de diciembre de 1978._

 _Han pasado cuatro meses y hemos terminado el trabajo, doy gracias a Dios de que esto haya terminado. Las catacumbas son ahora un laboratorio de alta tecnología, aunque he de confesar que me siento un poco incómodo ya que cuando comenzaron a trasladar el material que utilizarían los alumnos observe unas extrañas losas con un parasito petrificado parecido a un gusano, creo que son los bichos que infectaron a mi compañero. Sea como sea, espero en Dios que no ocurra nada, y que si van a ocupar esas cosas que sea para el bien del mundo._

Twilight dejo el cuaderno en donde lo había encontrado y se dijo así misma:

\- ¿Un gusano petrificado? He escuchado sobre células petrificadas, pero… es imposible que un gusano o por lo menos su estructura celular pueda permanecer con vida. Lo que más me extraña es que este diario estuviera aquí, como si alguien lo estuviera leyendo para después irse o en su caso ser infectado por los zombis. Pero… ¿Quién podría estar interesado en esto? O aún más: ¿Acaso la persona que estaba leyendo esto fue la responsable de lo que está pasando?

De repente Twilight escucho en sus audífonos la voz de Cadance que la sacó de sus pensamientos diciendo:

-Twilight, Twilight, ¿estás bien?

-Si estoy bien Cadance –respondió Twilight a través del micrófono.

-Me alegro de saberlo. Twilight, ¿ya tienes los planos?

-Tuve un problema, al parecer el lugar está controlado por un loco que me los dará a cambio de un pedido.

-Ah… lo que faltaba –dijo Cadance un poco molesta por la mala noticia –Ya son las once de la noche, el tiempo corre y tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos salir de aquí. Um… Twilight, tú encárgate de obtener los planos, yo en este momento me dirigiré a despejar el área de física para acceder al avión.

\- ¿Estás segura Cadance? ¿Con que te defenderás?

-No te preocupes por ello, mientras tú te divertías en el Área de Ingenierías, Silverstream se encontraba examinando los casilleros y en uno de ellos encontramos varias pistolas. Al parecer los guardias del instituto están acostumbrados a estar armados hasta los dientes, como sea, date prisa, nos veremos en el área de física. Cuídate Twilight.

-Igualmente –respondió Twilight colgando la llamada y luego decir –Por favor cuídate Cadance.

Twilight continuo su camino por aquel pasillo para bajar las escaleras y finalmente entrar a la puerta que estaba al otro lado de la biblioteca para así continuar con su misión.

 **Bueno seguidores del fanfic, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo del fanfic, la verdad es que me costo escribirlo, pero pienso que quedo perfecto. Muy pronto vendrán otros capítulos que serán igualmente interesantes. Sin más los invito a dejar su Review, su like a la historia y seguirla si es que les agrada.**

 **Pueden buscarme en Facebook y Twitter como ShieldImagination97. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Los Secretos de Everton

CAPITULO 5: Los Secretos de Everton

El reloj marcaba las once con diez minutos de la noche, en los pasillos, patios y jardines del Instituto Everton, los muertos vivientes rondaban gimiendo y caminando lentamente mientras dejaban manchas de sangre detrás de sí.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones se llegaban a escuchar también los gritos tanto de hombres como mujeres que aun rondaban por la escuela tratando de escapar de aquellos extraños seres cuya hambre de carne humana parecía insaciable.

En el interior de la sala de seguridad, Cadance se encontraba colocando diez balas dentro de una pistola Glock 17 similar a la que se había llevado Twilight. Después tomo un cinturón que tenía una funda para pistola y cinco balas, se puso el cinturón y se quitó el saco negro para quedarse solamente con la camisa de vestir blanca.

Ximena, quien observaba a la directora de Crystal Prep desde un rincón, se acercó a esta y le pregunto con un tono serio:

\- ¿Esta segura que sabe usarla?

-Sí –respondió Cadance segura de sí misma -Mi novio Shining Armor está en la policía, incluso él a veces me ha dado lecciones con armas y de defensa personal. Solo espero no fallar cuando la use. Aunque, creo que me preocupa más dispararle a un inocente por error.

-Directora –dijo Ximena tratando de consolar a Cadance quien tras decir la última oración se veía visiblemente nerviosa –En estos momentos no hay inocentes en esta escuela. Solo piénselo, si Twilight está teniendo ahora que complacer los deseos de un loco, entonces eso quiere decir que toda la escuela ha perdido la cabeza. Solo nos tenemos a nosotras para sobrevivir y salir de este infierno.

-Pero… ¿Y si encuentro a alguien?

-No confié en nadie profesora –dijo Ximena con firmeza -Es mejor que se dedique solo a su objetivo, no tenemos tiempo para andar rescatando a otros sobrevivientes puesto que no somos policías y tampoco contamos con recursos o espacio para llevar a más personas con nosotras. Es cruel, pero debemos aceptar que solo somos un grupo de mujeres que están en una carrera contrarreloj para sobrevivir.

\- ¿Están seguras que no desean venir? –pregunto Cadance a Ximena con preocupación.

-No –respondió Ximena con firmeza -Permaneceremos aquí en caso de que otro contratiempo surja. Además, si nos vamos juntas será más difícil movernos en grupo y corremos más riesgos.

-Entiendo –dijo la joven mujer con resignación, pues no quería dejar solas a las tres chicas.

-Buena suerte Directora Cadance –dijo Ximena dándole la mano a Cadance.

-Gracias –dijo Cadance mientras tomaba la mano de Ximena respondiendo a la despedida de está.

La Directora de Crystal Prep tomo un respiro y se metió dentro del conducto de ventilación por donde había entrado Twilight para posteriormente irse arrastrando por este.

Cadance se sentía incomoda al ver la basura y la suciedad que reinaba en el conducto, pero el deseo de salir con aquellas chicas y especialmente con la hermana menor de su novio Shining Armor le daba fuerzas para seguir su camino.

El frio que corría por el conducto podía sentirse, Cadance avanzaba lentamente y tratando de concentrar todas sus fuerzas para seguir avanzando.

-Es por Twilight, es por todos –se decía así misma la joven directora quien decidió tomar una ruta alterna, pues en lugar de irse por el camino que había usado Twilight para salir se dio la vuelta para irse por un conducto que al parecer comunicaba con uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

Después de cinco minutos, la directora llego a la salida de uno de los conductos que se encontraban en el pasillo cerca de las escaleras de emergencia que Twilight había usado para llegar el vestíbulo.

Cadance estaba a punto de tirar la reja del conducto cuando de repente escucho el sonido de unas pisadas que provenían de afuera, por lo que se detuvo y retrocedió un poco para así poder ver quien se encontraba en el pasillo.

Estando ahí observo como una figura de estatura alta, vestida con una gabardina negra y que usaba una máscara con forma de cuervo color blanco salía lentamente de las sombras hasta detenerse justo enfrente del conducto de ventilación.

Cadance se quedó en shock al ver aquella misteriosa presencia, pues nunca había visto algo así, excepto en las películas de acción que veía con Shining Armor los domingos por la noche. Pero aquello eran películas, esto en cambio era real y para Cadance era algo demasiado difícil de creer.

Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, Cadance vio que del otro lado del pasillo salía el Director Gerald Everton, el cual se veía visiblemente nervioso y asustado, cosa que dejaba confundida a Cadance, pues ella sabía que el hombre tenía fama de estricto y de ser un maestro de corazón duro, pero jamás creyó que un día lo vería así.

La Directora de Crystal Prep se quedó observando durante unos segundos a aquel misterioso dúo que se veía frente a frente con una mirada de seriedad. Cadance se quedó callada por unos segundos y pudo escuchar una conversación entre ambos personajes:

\- ¿M-Me mando a llamar? –pregunto Gerald Everton con cierto nerviosismo.

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo con una voz artificial el sujeto que llevaba la máscara blanca con forma de cuervo –El consejo está bastante molesto con usted por lo que sucedió aquí, no solo porque la inversión se fue a la basura, sino porque esto ahora se convertirá en una noticia nacional e incluso internacional. Usted mismo sabe que a la Compañía no le convienen estos escándalos, porque entonces se destaparían los secretos que hemos ocultado por años.

-Lo sé –respondió el Director agarrando valor para encarar a la misteriosa figura -Pero… ¿Que podía yo hacer? La enfermedad se esparció tan rápido que incluso no podía creer que en tan solo unos putos minutos la misma contagiara a los alumnos y a todo el personal, más cuando la única vía de transmisión son las mordidas.

\- ¿En serio? –pregunto la misteriosa figura con un tono que denotaba satisfacción por la noticia –Entonces, quizás no fue una gran pérdida de dinero después de todo.

\- ¿Piensas que la Compañía estará satisfecha en cuanto lo sepa? –pregunto Gerald Everton a la misteriosa figura.

-Puede que si –respondió el sujeto con mascara de cuervo –Pero no te puedo asegurar que salves tu miserable pellejo. No obstante, pienso que podrías redimirte solo si aún tienes muestras del virus EVE X-2020 que provoco esto.

-Lo tenemos –dijo Gerald Everton sonriendo –pero está en ya sabes dónde.

\- ¡EJEJEJEJE! Eres un hijo de puta muy listo –dijo la misteriosa figura riendo –Pero aun así hay cabos sueltos, especialmente porque el Estado Islámico nos va a exigir el dinero de regreso en cuanto se enteren que ya no existe el arma que les prometimos, aunque eso no sería problema debido a que tenemos los dólares suficientes para regresar la cantidad que nos dieron. No obstante, aún tenemos el problema de los sobrevivientes que hay en la escuela, los cuales deben ser liquidados para que no abran la boca.

-No se preocupe por esos imbéciles –dijo sonriendo malévolamente el Director -le puedo asegurar que yo mismo me encargare de que no sobrevivan y que tampoco salgan de aquí. Incluso puedo decirle que ya tengo preparado ciertas sorpresitas para quienes intenten dejar la escuela, aunque para ello tuve que hacer ciertos sacrificios.

-Muy bien Everton –dijo con satisfacción el sujeto con mascara –Aunque también la Compañía busca que este incidente nos sirva para experimentar con nuestra pequeña y hermosa creación.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? –pregunto Gerald Everton confundido.

-Cuando la media noche llegue, un lindo regalo llegara a la escuela por parte de la Compañía para ayudarte a acabar con esos miserables.

-Oh… ya entiendo –dijo el Director sonriendo –Tal y como sucedió la última vez, ¿cierto?

-Como la última vez –dijo el sujeto quien después camino hacia el lado el pasillo por el que había llegado el director mientras iba diciendo en voz alta –Solo espero que hagas honor a tu apellido Gerald, ya bastantes decepciones tenemos de ti para que nos vuelvas a fallar.

-No se preocupes –dijo el director sonriendo para igualmente irse por el pasillo, pero del lado contrario –Yo mismo me encargare de que el Plan siga su curso.

Ambas figuras desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche dejando a Cadance intrigada, pues aquella platica sonaba a que algo no andaba bien en la escuela y que probablemente aquella pesadilla que vivía ella junto con el grupo de alumnas que habían conseguido sobrevivir podría tener un antecedente o un secreto, un secreto que era necesario ocultar, pero… ¿Con que fin?, ¿Qué relación tenía el Director Gerald Everton con el Proyecto de Moon Dancer?, ¿Quién era ese enmascarado?, ¿Dónde estaba la muestra del virus que creo Moon Dancer y que el Director había ocultado?, ¿A qué se referían con "arma para el Estado Islámico"? Eran preguntas que rondaban en la mente de la Directora de Cadance.

-Cadance, ¿Me escuchas? –dijo la voz de Moon Dancer a través de los audífonos interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Cadance.

-Sí, puedo escucharte –respondió Cadance respondiendo a la llamada de Moon Dancer.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ya llegaste a tu destino?

-Moon Dancer –dijo Cadance con seriedad –Dime la verdad, ¿Le diste al Director Gerald Everton una muestra de tu proyecto?

\- ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Moon Dancer confundida –El Proyecto era de Ximena y mío, nunca dimos alguna muestra a alguien más. De hecho, todo se perdió en el accidente que provoco Twilight, pero… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Acabo de ver al Director con un tipo extraño hablando de que tu Proyecto era en realidad un arma para el ISIS y que el Director Gerald Everton ocultó una muestra en alguna parte de la escuela. Supongo que el extraño sujeto se ha dirigido a buscarla para llevársela, creo que será mejor seguirlo e investigarlo.

\- ¡Cadance no hay tiempo para misterios! –grito enojada Moon Dancer –Recuerda lo que dijo Ximena: Debes enfocarte al objetivo. No tenemos tiempo para investigar al Director o a sus amigos.

-No Moon Dancer –dijo Cadance con seriedad -Esa conversación me hace pensar que hay algo malo en tu proyecto y que probablemente lo que está pasando ahora puede llegar a replicarse en otras partes del mundo.

-Cadance nuestro proyecto era para salvar vidas –insistió Moon Dancer –Deja las conspiraciones para otro momento de la semana.

-No Dancer –dijo Cadance –Algo huele mal aquí y será mejor descubrir que es o qué demonios está pasando aquí.

-Cadance no somos policías ni heroínas, debemos escapar antes de las ocho.

-No me importa Moon Dancer –dijo Cadance enojada por la actitud egoísta que tomaba la chica –Esto puede que sea importante para salvar la vida de otros. Ah… tengo una idea –dijo Cadance tomando un respiro para tranquilizarse –Ximena y tú tendrán que buscar la manera de salir de aquí.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamo Moon Dancer sorprendida - ¡¿Y tú qué harás?!

-Tengo un trabajo que hacer, nos veremos en el avión antes de las ocho para huir –dijo Cadance colgando la llamada.

La Directora tomo un respiro y con una de sus piernas pateo la reja del conducto de ventilación haciéndola caer en el suelo del pasillo.

Cadance salió lentamente del conducto para después saltar hacia el suelo, sacar la pistola que llevaba guardada y comenzar a correr por el lado en el que se había ido el misterioso enmascarado.

Algunos minutos pasaron, durante el trayecto la joven mujer llego a encontrarse con uno o dos infectados que estaban merodeando por el lugar, pero debido a la lentitud de estos los ignoro o en su caso los esquivo para no gastar munición.

Finalmente, Cadance llego al otro extremo del pasillo encontrándose con una puerta de madera que tenía tallada varias figuras de animales mitológicos. Dicha puerta al parecer conducía a un salón sin nombre, pues justo al lado de esta se encontraba otro pasillo lleno de salones de clases.

-Lo que faltaba –dijo Cadance molesta cuando intento abrir la puerta solo para darse cuenta que esta solo se abría con el apoyo de un código numérico.

La Directora volteo hacia el pasillo donde estaban otros salones, el cual estaba totalmente oscuro e iluminado solo por algunas lámparas que apenas y alumbraban el lugar.

Cadance camino lentamente por dicho pasillo intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pues los tacones le impedían ser más silenciosa y lo cual podía llamar la atención de los infectados que rondaban el lugar.

-De haber sabido que esto pasaría no hubiera traído tacones –dijo la Directora casi riendo debido a lo gracioso del asunto.

Cadance continúo caminando lentamente durante unos segundos hasta encontrarse en el suelo con el cadáver de un guardia de seguridad que tenía una llave y una hoja de papel en sus manos, además de un cuchillo militar junto con su funda.

La Directora lo examino tratando de buscar que no tuviera síntomas de la infección, pero al parecer el cadáver se hallaba totalmente muerto y sin signos de que se hubiese contagiado.

Cadance se agacho y tomo el cuchillo militar, el cual coloco en el cinturón donde llevaba la funda de pistola y las balas.

-Podría ayudarme si me quedo sin munición –pensó Cadance mientras guardaba el objeto.

La joven mujer tomo la llave junto con la hoja de papel, la cual por su apariencia parecía haber sido arrancada de un cuaderno. Dicha hoja tenía escrito lo siguiente:

 _Instituto Everton a 25 de noviembre de 2015_

 _Órdenes Superiores._

 _A pesar de las medidas de seguridad que hemos implementado en el salón conocido como "La Capilla", muchos alumnos y alumnas siguen entrando a él solo para hacer cosas que son desagradables o que están prohibidas por la escuela, tales como tener relaciones sexuales, emborracharse, fumar o simplemente drogarse con las metanfetaminas que fabrican en el laboratorio de química de la Institución._

 _Sin embargo, el Consejo de Pharmahorse Corporation le ha dado órdenes al Director Gerald Everton para que la puerta se abra solo con ayuda de una clave de seguridad especial._

 _Cabe decir que nunca hemos entendido por qué le ponen tanta seguridad a ese lugar o cual es el problema de que entren los jóvenes a esconderse. Ni siquiera el Jefe de Seguridad Barry Scott me ha dado una explicación, simplemente me dijo: "Usted solo cumpla las ordenes y se acabó"._

 _Cuando cambiamos la puerta quede asombrado al ver su interior, pues dicho salón pareciera en efecto una capilla para rezar, solo que con la diferencia de que en el altar están los retratos al óleo de los llamados "Patriarcas de Pharmahorse Corporation"._

 _Además, dentro del lugar, el piso está decorado por hermosos mosaicos de blanco y negro, un librero lleno de libros antiguos y un piano de marfil. Sin olvidar también los vitrales con imágenes de animales míticos tales como dragones, pegasos, unicornios e incluso de hidras._

 _Una semana después de colocar la puerta nueva comencé a ver a muchos científicos junto con algunos alumnos entrar a ese salón y honestamente me da mala espina pasar de noche por ahí, ya que escucho un ruido que suena como si algo se abriera por dentro. ¿Un pasadizo secreto quizás? No lo sé, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que el código esta resguardado en la oficina del Jefe de Seguridad ubicada en el Ala Oeste donde se encuentra el Área de Química, así mismo he resguardado la llave para entrar al Cuartel de Seguridad para que quien necesite ir a charlar con el jefe o simplemente ir a guardar sus cosas personales en los casilleros lo haga._

Tras terminar de leer aquella nota, Cadance se quedó pensando durante unos segundos, pues para ella resultaba algo curioso que un Guardia de Seguridad tuviera en sus manos esta hoja de papel y la llave.

\- ¿Acaso sabía que algo se ocultaba aquí? –se preguntaba Cadance en su mente - ¿Qué extraño que todos estén infectados menos él? Pero lo que más me preocupa es que no se menciona la razón del porque este salón está cerrado y por lo que entendí hay algo oculto dentro de él. Incluso probablemente ese enmascarado pudo entrar aquí para buscar la muestra que puede que se encuentre oculta aquí. En fin, tengo que continuar para ir a traer ese código y regresar.

Cadance dejo la hoja en el suelo, guardo la llave en la bolsa de su camisa y corrió en dirección a las escaleras de emergencia donde nuevamente tuvo que esquivar a los infectados que estaban en el lugar.

En cuanto llego abrió la puerta y bajo las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar al piso donde se encontraba el vestíbulo.

Cadance abrió lentamente la puerta y al ver que la mayoría de los infectados estaban concentrados ahí se quedó reflexionando durante unos segundos, pero estaba consciente de que no podía luchar con todos ellos, por lo que simplemente tomo un respiro y dijo:

-Ah… espero que los tacones y la falda no me hagan tropezar –Cadance abrió la puerta, volteo a ver hacia la puerta que llevaba al Ala Oeste de la escuela y murmuro en voz baja –Bien, es ahora o nunca –Cadance comenzó a contar mientras se preparaba para correr -3… 2… 1… ¡Ya! –grito Cadance quien comenzó a correr entre aquella multitud de muertos vivientes que intentaban acercarse a ella para morderla e infectarla.

Sin embargo, la Directora era más veloz que aquellas criaturas, las cuales debido a su lentitud no lograban darle alcance y quienes llegaban a acercarse recibían una patada en el estómago que los hacía caer.

Cadance llego rápidamente hacia la puerta, la abrió con una patada y en cuanto estuvo dentro cerró la puerta con seguro mientras los infectados intentaron abrirla para entrar, pero al igual que con Twilight fue inútil por lo que comenzaron a dejar en paz a la Directora de Crystal Prep.

La joven mujer se alejó de la puerta caminando por un pasillo cerrado que contaba solamente con pocas ventanas por donde entraba la luz de la luna. Dicho lugar tenía en sus paredes y en el techo detalles de arquitectura gótica, además de que se encontraban colgados algunos cuadros hechos al óleo con la figura de diversos personajes.

Cadance no avanzó durante unos segundos, pues temía que dentro de aquel lugar se encontraran más infectados. Pero después de unos segundos se percató que no había nadie, por lo que camino lentamente mientras admiraba los cuadros que se encontraban en aquel misterioso lugar.

No obstante, cada retrato le causaba un poco de temor a Cadance, pues el detalle de los ojos hacía parecer que aquellos retratos tenían vida propia y que estos la seguían con la mirada vigilando cada uno de sus pasos.

Sin embargo, la joven mujer se detuvo cuando de entre todos esos cuadros encontró uno que le llamo la atención, el cual era el de un hombre de piel color gris opalizado claro, con lentes y que incluso por sus rasgos le recordaba a cierta persona conocida.

Cadance se acercó al letrero que tenía escrito los detalles de la pintura y leyó el nombre de aquel extraño sujeto que decía: _Jacob Cinch, Cofundador de Pharmahorse Corporation._

\- ¿Cinch? –se preguntó la mujer sorprendida –Tendrá él alguna relación con… ¡Imposible! La Directora Cinch nunca me dijo que tuviera familiares aquí o con relaciones en esa empresa. A menos que… -en ese momento Cadance comenzó a recordar un acontecimiento que había ocurrido hace no mucho.

 **Flashback**

Era un hermoso día soleado y común en la escuela Crystal Prep, los alumnos se encontraban en los salones tomando clases mientras que los equipos deportivos se hallaban entrenando duro, todo ello debido a que los Juegos de la Amistad que se celebrarían en Canterlot High se acercaban y muchos querían salir victoriosos para honrar así a su institución educativa.

Sin embargo, por uno de los pasillos se encontraban caminando la entonces Decana Cadance acompañado de Shining Armor, el cual llevaba en sus manos un folder azul que tenía una etiqueta pegada con el nombre de Twilight Sparkle junto con un subtítulo que decía: " _Programa de Estudio Independiente de Everton_ ".

La pareja iba platicando mientras se dirigían a la Dirección entonces encabezada por la Directora Abacus Cinch:

-Hoy entre a la Policía –decía Shining Armor sonriendo a Cadance –el Jefe me dijo que, debido a mi promedio alto, voy a entrenar para ser parte de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Policía de Canterlot City, y que si hago un buen trabajo puede que me den el cargo de Capitán del Equipo Alicorn.

-Me alegro por ti amor –dijo Cadance riendo –Estoy orgullosa de que lo hayas logrado, solo prométeme que te cuidaras y que siempre regresaras sano y salvo.

-Por favor amor –dijo Shining Armor riendo -Soy un experto y tengo un buen entrenamiento, no olvides que fui campeón de Tiro con Arco aquí en la escuela y que fue por ello que te conocí. Te prometo que siempre regresare en una pieza.

\- ¡JEJEJEJEJEJE! No bromees con eso –dijo Cadance riendo –Realmente me… -en ese momento Cadance dejo de hablar y sonreír en cuanto comenzó a escuchar a la Directora Cinch hablar seriamente con Twilight.

\- ¿Sucede algo amor? –pregunto Shining –preocupado por la actitud que había tomado Cadance.

-Espérame aquí amor –dijo Cadance a Shining Armor para después agacharse y acercar lentamente su oído a la puerta de la Dirección donde escucho una discusión entre Twilight y Cinch.

Dicha discusión no parecía nada amable, pues desde la puerta se podía escuchar lo siguiente:

-Entiendo que hiciste un examen –decía Cinch sentada en su escritorio -Verás, una de las ventajas de tener una reputación es que hay cierto nivel de influencia en esas cosas. Así que, déjame ofrecerte un trato. A cambio de contribuir con tu ágil mente en estos juegos, yo usaré mi influencia para garantizar que tu solicitud sea aprobada. Aunque, supongo que también podría hacer que… la rechazaran. ¿Qué es lo que crees que debo hacer?

-Pero Directora Cinch yo…

-No hay peros Twilight –dijo Cinch levantándose de su escritorio –Sabes muy bien que Everton es un Instituto que no es para cualquier estudiante y que no todos pueden inscribirse en él.

-Y… ¿Qué garantiza que cumplirá con su palabra? –pregunto Twilight a la Directora.

\- ¡JEJEJEJE! Mi querida Twilight –dijo Cinch sonriendo - ¿Tú crees que el que yo sea Directora de esta escuela fue por méritos propios?

-Yo… no lo sé –respondió Twilight con un tono nervioso.

-Twilight querida –dijo Cinch colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Twilight -Mi familia tiene un largo linaje de siglos, incluso uno de ellos fue cofundador no solo del Instituto Everton sino también de la empresa Pharmahorse Corporation. El peso de mi apellido es bastante fuerte y tiene una presencia muy alta en estas solicitudes. Así que… vuelvo a preguntarte: ¿Qué es lo que crees que debo hacer?

La Decana Cadance se alejó de la puerta con una cara de preocupación y enojo, pues no entendía porque Cinch recurría al chantaje para presionar a Twilight a participar en los Juegos de la Amistad.

No obstante, sabía que no podría enfrentarse a la Directora, por lo que resignada tomo un respiro y después toco la puerta para así anunciar su llegada a la Dirección.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Tiene sentido –se dijo Cadance así misma –Eso explica porque Cinch amenazo a Twilight de esa manera el año pasado. Pero algo que me inquieta es que después de la renuncia de Abacus Cinch nunca más se volvió a saber de ella, ni siquiera se supo cuál fue su destino. Simplemente se esfumo de la ciudad, pero… ¿A dónde habría ido?

De repente el sonido de unos pasos acercándose comenzó a escucharse sacando a Cadance de sus pensamientos.

La joven Directora saco su arma apuntando hacia enfrente y fue en ese momento que pudo ver como desde la oscuridad salía un infectado, el cual por el uniforme que llevaba podía deducirse que antes había sido un estudiante.

Este caminaba con una de sus piernas llena de mordiscos, el infectado se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

Cadance sabía que tendría que eliminarlo, pues, aunque intentase pasar a su lado, aquel monstruo podría atraparla fácilmente.

Fue entonces que ella apunto al pecho del infectado y jalo el gatillo disparándole haciendo que este cayera en el suelo aparentemente muerto.

-Eso fue fácil –dijo la Directora sonriendo y pensando que había logrado derrotar al infectado.

Cadance estaba a punto de pasar sobre el cadáver, cuando de repente observo como el infectado comenzaba nuevamente a moverse y se levantaba para otra vez acercarse a ella y morderla.

-Pero… ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Si fue un disparo en su corazón! –grito asustada Cadance al ver que el cadáver reanimado volvía a estar de pie.

\- ¡Guuh! –gimió de forma lastimera aquella criatura acercándose nuevamente a la Directora.

-Ah… debo estar loca por intentar esto –dijo Cadance volviendo nuevamente a apuntar el arma, solo que esta vez tenía como objetivo la cabeza de la criatura. Ella se quedó unos segundos apuntando y en cuanto el infectado estuvo más cerca sonrió y grito - ¡Comete esto!

Cadance apretó el gatillo y el muerto viviente cayo en el suelo muerto finalmente mientras un charco de sangre comenzaba a rodear su cabeza.

-Es gracioso –dijo Cadance pisando el cuerpo con el tacón de su zapato para cerciorarse de que el infectado estuviera muerto –Parece que la única forma de eliminarlos es destruyéndoles la cabeza, como en los comics o videojuegos. En fin, no hay tiempo para continuar aquí, debo seguir hacia adelante.

La Directora comenzó a correr hacia una puerta que estaba al final de aquel pasillo, donde al abrirla encontró otro pasillo lleno de casilleros, puertas de salones y que estaba apenas iluminado, pues algunas lámparas se habían apagado dejando unas pocas aun funcionando.

Cadance camino lentamente por aquel misterioso lugar. Iba con mucha precaución, pues el pensar que probablemente por ahí había salido el infectado, no quería volver a encontrarse con otro más que la atacase por sorpresa.

Durante el camino, la Directora fue encontrando en el piso, en los casilleros y en las paredes del lugar varias manchas de sangre, además de objetos personales como cuadernos, mochilas, libros, gafas, estuches de maquillaje y demás cosas que alguna vez habían sido propiedad de alguna persona, persona que probablemente era ya un miembro de aquel macabro ejercito de muertos vivientes.

Cadance siguió caminando por el pasillo mientras seguía las flechas que indicaban los letreros del lugar, enfocándose especialmente en aquellos que le indicaban la ubicación del Cuartel de Seguridad donde probablemente se encontraba el código que necesitaba para entrar a la misteriosa capilla que estaba en el Ala Sur, que era el sitio donde estaba la Sala de Seguridad, la oficina del Director y aquel misterioso salón que había sido cerrado.

La joven mujer continuo su camino llegándose a encontrar con uno que otro infectado que no era problema para ella, pues simplemente los empujaba o los pateaba para inmovilizarlos un momento y continuar su camino, así mismo llegaba a encontrar una que otra caja de munición de pistola, de la cual solo tomaba cinco balas para así no tener que cargar con mucho peso.

Después de 15 minutos caminando por el lugar, Cadance llego a la entrada del Cuartel de Seguridad. Abrió la puerta con la llave que había encontrado anteriormente y luego entro al lugar.

Ya dentro, Cadance observo que el lugar se encontraba prácticamente abandonado, pues no había señal de vida humana. Aunque sí pudo escuchar los pasos de un infectado vestido de Guardia de Seguridad, el cual ya no fue problema para ella, pues simplemente apunto y disparo en la cabeza acabando con él.

La Directora de Crystal Prep continúo explorando el lugar, que era una enorme sala llena de casilleros, bancas y con objetos como ropa, municiones o cascos tirados en el suelo junto con algunos manchones de sangre. Al fondo de dicha sala se encontraba una puerta que comunicaba a una habitación, arriba de la puerta se encontraba una placa que decía: _"Oficina del Jefe de Seguridad"_.

Cadance intento abrir la puerta, pero esta se encontraba cerrada con llave.

Después, intento abrir la puerta rompiendo el cristal que estaba en la puerta, pero esta no podía romperse y aparentemente dicho cristal era antibalas, por lo que, aunque disparase, no podría destruirla.

Cadance comenzó a explorar el lugar tratando de encontrar alguna llave o pista que le indicase como abrir la puerta de aquel cuarto.

Para su suerte logro encontrar el cadáver de un Guardia de Seguridad que tenía una hoja de papel en su puño derecho.

Ella le dio una patada al cadáver, pero al parecer este no se hallaba infectado.

Incluso Cadance pudo percatarse que al lado del cuerpo inerte del Guardia se encontraba un frasco con pastillas para dormir, lo que hacía suponer que el pobre hombre se había quitado la vida.

Sea como fuere, ella tomo la hoja de papel, la cual tenía escrito lo siguiente:

 _Julio de 2016_

 _Carta de Suicidio_

 _Hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida, he visto a mis compañeros de trabajo ser devorados por esas cosas extrañas._

 _No sé qué está pasando o que ha sucedido hoy, pero lo cierto es que ya no soporto ver tanta muerte de gente inocente en los pasillos de esta escuela. Incluso he gastado mis últimas balas aplicándole la eutanasia a chicos, chicas, trabajadores y a mis propios compañeros que querían como última voluntad que los matase para no convertirse en esos monstruos._

 _Pensé que el año 2016 sería de grandes sorpresas como decía mi horóscopo en el periódico, pero yo pensaba en cosas positivas como amor, dinero o familia, no en esta clase de mierda que apareció de repente y que empezó a expandirse por toda la institución._

 _Realmente es bastante bizarro y dantesco ver toda esa sangre derramada en los pasillos y en los salones, hasta pareciera que me encuentro en un videojuego o en una de esas películas donde todo el mundo pierde la cabeza y ve como todo lo que conocía se va convirtiendo en un infierno donde tus amigos se devoran entre ellos o se asesinan el uno al otro mientras la locura va invadiéndolos._

 _Incluso busque al Jefe Scott para ver si tenía algún plan para escapar, pero este no se hallaba en su oficina y no había rastro de él en ninguna parte del Ala Oeste, probablemente el pobre ya haya sido devorado y convertido en un monstruo como el resto o simplemente huyo buscando refuerzos en la torre de control que está en el techo de la escuela, justo en el Ala Sur donde está la oficina del Director Gerald Everton._

 _Lo que si encontré fue una extraña placa con un código, el cual no se para que sirve, por lo que he decidido dejarla ahí y cerrar la puerta del jefe con llave para que en caso de que regrese, sepa que cumplí con mi deber hasta el final de mi vida._

 _Estimado Jefe Barry Scott, si usted encuentra esta carta junto con mi cadáver, quiero que sepa que la llave de su oficina se encuentra en el casillero número 10, la clave es 5719._

 _Pido perdón a Dios por lo que hare y ruego porque mi familia este bien después de mi muerte._

Al terminar de leer la nota, Cadance dejo el papel en el suelo y viendo el cadáver del Guardia de Seguridad dijo:

-Ah… pobre, incluso los guardias perdieron la cabeza con esta pesadilla.

La joven mujer comenzó a caminar buscando el casillero que indicaba la carta logrando dar inmediatamente con este. Inserto el código que el infortunado hombre había dejado en su carta de suicidio y el casillero se abrió.

Cadance encontró dentro del casillero diversos objetos personales, entre ellos la llave que necesitaba, pero también se sorprendió de encontrar pegadas varias fotografías y notas que eran unidas con marcador rojo como señalando un camino.

Sin embargo, Cadance sintió curiosidad por un cuaderno que tenía una marca páginas que señalaba una parte de aquel misterioso cuaderno, el cual tenía una etiqueta que decía: " _Diario de un Químico"_.

Cadance abrió el diario en la parte indicada por la marca páginas y comenzó a leer una serie de fechas que se encontraban subrayadas con marca textos amarillo y que decían lo siguiente:

 _25 de septiembre de 1980._

 _Hoy fue mi primer día de trabajo como maestro de química en el Instituto Everton, doy gracias a Dios de que finalmente después de mucho tiempo sin tener trabajo finalmente pueda tener un sustento tanto para mí como para mi familia que vive en Vancouver. En cuanto reciba mi primera paga mandare los dólares por correo._

 _1 de octubre de 1980._

 _Hoy recibí la visita de Charles Cinch, quien es un descendiente directo de uno de los fundadores de la escuela en la que trabajo. Es un hombre muy agradable y al cual puedes depositarle su confianza, aunque veo que es bastante celoso cuando se le preguntan sobre sus conocimientos en química bio-orgánica. Según dicen tiene una hija de nombre Abacus y que supuestamente es la más inteligente de toda la familia Cinch._

 _13 de octubre de 1980._

 _Charles Cinch me ha invitado a comer a su casa en Canterlot City y también pude conocer a la joven Abacus. Debo decir que estoy sorprendida por los conocimientos de la joven, pues sabe tanto de matemáticas como de ciencias, aunque eso si me contaron que no es muy buena en los deportes, pero de ahí en fuera es toda una genio._

 _20 de octubre de 1980._

 _Hoy hubo un incidente en el laboratorio ubicado bajo la escuela, los alumnos y yo tuvimos que evacuar el salón. Nunca nos dijeron que fue lo que pasó, pero al parecer fue un incidente relacionado con un brote vírico. El director William Everton me ha amenazado con correrme si me atrevo a decirle algo a los reporteros que andan preguntando por lo que sucedió. No obstante, tengo cierta inquietud debido a que durante la noche vi desde la ventana de mi dormitorio como sacaban a un hombre vestido con bata blanca y que reaccionaba de manera violenta mientras babeaba y lanzaba mordiscos a diestra y siniestra. Honestamente tengo miedo, pero he decidido no pensar más en ello y simplemente continuare con mi vida como si nada hubiese pasado._

Tras leer la información, Cadance se quedó en shock, pues aquellas revelaciones eran impactantes, y más porque no podía creer que la ahora ex Directora de Crystal Prep hubiera estado en aquel lugar durante su adolescencia, lo cual le generaba dudas sobre si había sido Cinch la responsable de lo que estaba pasando o peor aún, que Cinch hubiera influido en la aceptación de Twilight en el Instituto para así vengarse de ella por haberla dejado en vergüenza durante los Juegos de la Amistad.

Cadance quería más respuestas, por lo que sin más tiempo que perder, tomo la llave y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta de la Oficina del Jefe de Seguridad para encontrar más pistas y poder armar aquel rompecabezas.

Ella abrió la puerta y al entrar encontró que la oficina se hallaba totalmente limpia y en orden, sin sangre en el piso, así como tampoco con signos de que el lugar hubiese sido saqueado por alguien ajeno a la escuela.

La oficina era bastante lujosa, poseía un escritorio de madera fina junto con su silla, una cama de madera con una cabecera en el que estaba tallado el escudo de la escuela, además de un librero enorme que se hallaba en el lado izquierdo del lugar.

Cadance se acercó al escritorio para inspeccionarlo y vio que los cajones se encontraban cerrados totalmente, pero no había un cerrojo que permitiera abrirlos.

Ella estaba a punto de rendirse cuando encontró un botón rojo que se encontraba debajo del escritorio.

Cadance presiono el botón y de repente, en la pared que se encontraba detrás del escritorio se abrieron tres compartimientos secretos y en cada uno estaba un mosaico que representaba un animal mitológico diferente: El primero era de un unicornio, el segundo era un grifo y el tercero era una hidra de tres cabezas.

Al mismo tiempo se abrió otro compartimiento secreto mostrando una placa dorada que tenía escrito la siguiente leyenda: " _Tres Familias representan a esta escuela, pero un animal mítico representa a la poderosa familia Cinch_ ".

Cadance al leer la placa entendió rápidamente que aquello era un acertijo, por lo que se quedó pensando durante unos segundos tratando de encontrar la respuesta, aunque también era consciente de que ella no era muy buena resolviendo acertijos.

-Ah… si Twilight estuviera aquí –pensó mientras analizaba los tres mosaicos, hasta que de repente se dijo así misma –Un segundo, recuerdo que en el tour de bienvenida una chica pregunto por los fundadores y la guía le respondió

 **Flashback**

Cadance se encontraba en el tour de bienvenida a la escuela, ella seguía sin darse cuenta que Twilight ya no estaba con ella. Para entonces, la joven directora se encontraba completamente sola e ignorando que la hermana de su pareja ya se había separado del grupo.

Autumn Blaze continuaba explicando sobre la historia del Instituto Everton, así como la ubicación de las instalaciones, hasta que, durante la ronda de preguntas, una chica de origen japonés se acercó a la guía y le pregunto:

-Disculpe señorita Blaze, entiendo que Joseph Marie Everton fundo la escuela, pero… según me contaron eran tres familias las que también colaboraron con dicha fundación.

-Así es –dijo Autumn Blaze emocionada –Fueron tres familias las que contribuyeron económicamente con la fundación: Everton, Cinch y Barr. Incluso los símbolos de estas tres familias están representados en la iconografía de la escuela. A la familia Everton los representan los unicornios por su pureza, a la familia Barr los representan las mariposas por su evolución y la familia Cinch los representa la Hidra por ser guardianes del conocimiento.

 **Fin del Flashback**

La hidra… ¡Eso es! –dijo Cadance sonriendo para presionar el mosaico que representaba al monstruo mitológico.

Tras presionarlo, unos engranajes se escucharon y con ello el cajón del escritorio se abrió.

Además de que el librero de la habitación se abrió como si fuera una puerta mostrando un compartimiento secreto donde estaba guardado un Rifle de Cerrojo Máuser M18 junto con su correa para cargarlo y una caja con veinte municiones

-Realmente estoy de suerte –dijo Cadance sonriendo al ver todo lo que había conseguido.

Ella inspecciono el cajón y encontró dentro de este una placa de metal con el código que necesitaba para abrir la puerta de la Capilla, el código de acceso era: 67455.

Después de guardar la placa con el código en la bolsa de su camisa se acercó al rifle que se hallaba resguardado en el compartimiento secreto, le coloco la correa y se colgó el arma en la espalda.

Luego cargo cinco balas en el rifle mientras que del resto solo tomo diez que guardo dentro de una pequeña bolsa que poseía la correa dejando los cinco restantes en la caja. Cadance intento avanzar rápidamente, pero se dio cuenta que debido a que su falda negra era ajustada, la misma le impedía correr más rápido aun llevando el rifle detrás. La directora tomo un respiro y riendo dijo:

-Desventajas de ir vestida así al trabajo.

Cadance camino hacia el cajón que había abierto y encontró dentro de este un cúter, luego se sentó en la silla y con bastante cuidado le hizo un corte a la falda en ambos lados con el fin de que esto le permitiese tener más libertad de movimiento.

Terminada esta acción lanzó el cúter al piso y al sentir sus piernas más liberadas solo rio y dijo:

-Ah… suerte que me puse pantimedias negras en la noche para no andar mostrando demás ¡EJEJEJEJEJE! En fin, tengo que continuar para averiguar más sobre lo que está sucediendo –Cadance comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina para salir y mientras caminaba pensó -Solo espero que Moon Dancer, Ximena y Silverstream estén a salvo y sigan mis órdenes, no quiero que algo les pase.

Cadance sacó la pistola Glock de la funda que tenía en el cinturón en cuanto salió del Cuartel de Seguridad y preparándola dijo:

-Vamos allá.

Cadance abrió la puerta para entrar al pasillo del Ala Oeste y comenzó a correr con más agilidad y rapidez desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno seguidores del fanfic, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo del fanfic, la verdad es que tuve que actualizar hasta ahora el fic debido a que tuve que echarle ganas a la Universidad pero por suerte salgo de vacaciones antes y con ello tengo oportunidad de escribir.**

 **Mi objetivo es terminar este fic para dar inicio a varias secuelas y spin – offs posteriores basados en este Fic Universe y que como pueden ver tiene cierta inspiración en los juegos de Resident Evil (mi saga de juegos de zombis favoritos), sin más espero que dejen su Favorite a la Historia o su Follow para que estén al pendiente de los próximos capítulos y si desean pueden dejar sus reviews que mucho ayudan a mejorar o motivarme en escribir.**

 **Si desean mandar mensajes pueden enviarlos a mi página de Facebook que pueden encontrar como: ShieldImagination97.**

 **Sin más que agregar nos vemos ;D**


	7. Capítulo 6: Amor entre los Muertos

CAPITULO 6: Amor entre los Muertos

El reloj marcaba las 11:40 de la noche, en los cielos que se encontraban sobre el Bosque Everfree volaban dos helicópteros Boeing CH-47 Chinook color negro y que tenían pintado el logo de _Pharmahorse Corporation_ en sus costados.

Uno de estos helicópteros llevaba encadenada una enorme capsula cilíndrica de metal que tenía pintado la leyenda _KS-2017_ junto con el logo de la empresa y una pequeña ventana de cristal donde se podía ver que en el interior de la capsula estaba un ser humanoide envuelto en un extraño liquido azul fosforescente.

Dentro de la cabina del helicóptero que transportaba aquel extraño objeto, dos hombres vestidos con uniformes militares que poseían el logo de la empresa estampado en ambos hombros se encontraban pilotando tranquilamente hasta que de repente uno de ellos tomo el micrófono de la radio y dijo:

-Aquí PHC10 a Torre de Control del Instituto Everton. Nos encontramos sobrevolando el Bosque Everfree y tenemos calculado llegar al helipuerto en treinta minutos, cambio.

-…

-Nuevamente aquí PHC10 solicitando permiso de aterrizaje, cambio.

-…

\- ¡Mierda! –exclamo enojado el piloto colgando la radio y darse cuenta que solo se escuchaba estática en la señal de la Torre de Control del Instituto Everton.

\- ¿No responden? –pregunto el copiloto que estaba al lado del hombre que había hablado por radio.

-No –respondió con seriedad el piloto -Solo estática, algo me dice que las cosas no andan del todo bien allí.

\- ¡EJEJEJE! Es gracioso, ¿no? –dijo el copiloto riendo -Muchos videojuegos, comics y películas advirtiendo de los problemas que pueden generarse si las empresas se atreven a experimentar con estas cosas y nuestra empresa es de las primeras en ignorarlo… ¡Vaya ironía!

-Oh si –respondió el piloto asintiendo con la cabeza -Solo esperemos que con el Protocolo de Seguridad EQG2013 se borre todo rastro de esta mierda. No vaya a ser que luego se infecten los alrededores y entonces se descubra todo lo que paso.

-Te puedo asegurar que la empresa no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados –dijo el copiloto sonriendo –Aunque esta "mierda", como le dices, es peligrosa en muchos aspectos. Eso no significa que por ello no vale mucho dinero para el mercado de las armas, especialmente el mercado negro internacional. Incluso se cuenta que alguien ya está ahí buscando las ultimas muestras para llevárselas a las nuevas instalaciones que están cerca del Bosque Everfree.

-Sí –respondió el piloto -Escuche algo sobre eso en el cuartel antes de que viniéramos acá. Dicen que el dueño de la tierra accedió por algunos billetes, me sorprende que tanto la ecoloca como su hermano no hayan hecho algo al respecto. Aunque… conociendo al Consejo, estoy seguro que ya están en un lindo frasco de metal.

-Sea como fuere –dijo el copiloto dirigiendo su mirada hacia una parte del Bosque Everfree donde se podía ver como varias máquinas de construcción destruían unas cabañas y un arco de madera que tenía tallado la palabra _Camp Everfree_ para reemplazarlo por otro arco de madera que ahora tenía tallado la palabra _Everfree Vacation Center_ –Solo espero que para la próxima no haya más incidentes.

Ambos helicópteros continuaron volando en dirección a las montañas que estaban cerca del Bosque Everfree siguiendo la carretera que comunicaba a Canterlot City con el Instituto Everton.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en la Sala de Seguridad del Instituto Everton, Moon Dancer, Ximena y Silverstream se encontraban sentadas sin hacer nada y cada una tenía una actitud diferente ante la difícil situación en la que estaban: Silverstream estaba aburrida y se sentía impotente de no poder contribuir con nada a la supervivencia del grupo, Moon Dancer solo sostenía una botella de agua y estaba enojada con Cadance debido a que consideraba que la Directora se interesaba más en averiguar misterios inútiles que realmente en la supervivencia del grupo, Ximena en cambio solo observaba en silencio las tres últimas pistolas Glock 17 que quedaban en el casillero de la Sala de Seguridad mientras una voz en su cabeza le decía:

-Cadance se ha ido, Twilight ha de estar perdida y el tiempo corre Ximena. Moon Dancer y tú son las únicas que conocen esta escuela, ¿Por qué no mejor huyen y dejan a Silverstream sola? Total, esa chica es una inútil y no hace nada por todos.

Tras escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza, Ximena sonrió y se puso de pie para luego caminar hacia el casillero tomando una de las pistolas junto con cinco balas que estaban dentro de una caja de munición.

\- ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Moon Dancer al ver que su amiga se preparaba para salir.

-No podemos seguir esperando a Cadance y a Twilight –respondió Ximena mientras se acercaba al monitor de las cámaras de seguridad y observaba a través de este como los infectados se encontraban rondando los pasillos, jardines y especialmente el vestíbulo de la escuela –El tiempo pasa, ellos se multiplican y nosotras no podemos quedarnos aquí a esperarlas, especialmente a Cadance que se puso a jugar a la detective buscando cosas que no valen la pena.

-Ni que lo digas –dijo Moon Dancer poniéndose de pie para colocarse junto a Ximena –A mí en lo personal no me agrado que ella insinuara que nuestro experimento era algo "malo" o que empezara a interrogarme como si yo fuera una criminal.

-Pues creo… –dijo Ximena sonriendo al ver que Moon Dancer coincidía con ella –Que llego la hora de que yo salga a buscar ayuda.

\- ¡¿Te volviste loca?! –exclamo Moon Dancer alarmada tras escuchar las palabras de la chica - ¡Esas cosas te comerán!

\- ¡EJEJEJEJE! Moon, querida –dijo Ximena riendo –Yo vengo de una ciudad donde secuestran, violan y matan a chicas inocentes. ¿Acaso piensas que no sé defenderme o usar una de estas? –pregunto la chica mostrando la pistola que llevaba en sus manos.

-No es eso –dijo Moon Dancer sonrojándose por la pena –Es solo que… esas cosas no son humanas y yo… -en ese momento Moon Dancer tomando la mano de Ximena y le dijo -No quiero que te pase algo.

-Okey… entiendo, pero… ¿podrías soltar mi mano? Me pones un poco nerviosa.

-Oh… lo siento –dijo Moon Dancer apenada –Entonces… ¿puedo ir contigo?

-Ah… está bien –respondió Ximena –pero tienes que mantenerte a mi lado en todo momento y recuerda gritar si tienes problemas.

-Gracias Ximena –dijo Moon Dancer sonriendo de manera inocente.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Moon? –se preguntaba confundida en su mente Ximena al ver la extraña actitud de su amiga - ¿Por qué me agarro de la mano? Solo espero que esto sea pasajero y producto del miedo que siente por estar aquí encerrada con esos monstruos, no me gustaría saber que ella… ¡Imposible! Ella jamás haría algo como eso.

-Oye Ximena –interrumpió Moon Dancer los pensamientos de la chica –Te traje tu cinturón junto con un poco de munición para el camino.

-Gracias –dijo Ximena tomando el objeto que Dancer le daba para ponerlo sobre el escritorio donde estaba el monitor de las cámaras de seguridad y después quitarse el chaleco verde de su uniforme para quedarse solamente con la camisa blanca de vestir.

-Ahhhh… es tan hermosa que siento ganas de abrazarla –pensaba Moon Dancer sonrojada sin dejar de ver a Ximena quien estaba colocándose el cinturón con funda para la pistola. Moon Dancer volteo su mirada hacia las piernas de la adolescente y en su mente se dijo –Esas piernas… esas hermosas piernas… ¡Son lo que más me gusta de ella! P-Por favor… enséñame más…

-Um… Moon –interrumpió Ximena con cierta incomodidad los pensamientos de Dancer - ¿Te sientes bien?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Claro! –respondió Moon Dancer volviendo en si misma –Solo deja que me quite mi suéter y podremos irnos.

-Está bien, pero… ¡Apúrate!

-Entendido –dijo Moon Dancer quien procedió a quitarse el suéter negro que llevaba puesto para quedarse solamente con el chaleco de color rojizo-púrpura que tenía bordado el escudo de la escuela Crystal Prep.

Desde un rincón, Silverstream se encontraba viendo como ambas chicas se preparaban para salir de aquel improvisado refugio. No obstante, la chica no era tonta, incluso cuando vio como Moon Dancer se había puesto roja al ver como se cambiaba su mejor amiga sabía que aquello indicaba que la chica de lentes estaba enamorada de Ximena y que probablemente también tenía ciertos deseos que no podría ocultar siempre.

Sea como fuere, la chica se acercó a ambas chicas que estaban a punto de irse y con cierta timidez les pregunto:

\- ¿Puedo ir también con ustedes?

Un silencio invadió aquella habitación, tanto Moon Dancer como Ximena no querían que la chica estuviera con ellas, pues pensaban que después del incidente en el laboratorio era obvio que Silverstream les ocasionaría más problemas que ayuda.

Ambas voltearon a verse y asintieron con la cabeza sonriendo, pues las dos chicas estaban pensando lo mismo.

Ximena se acercó a Silverstream y colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros le dijo:

-Lo siento Silverstream, pero… es que tú tienes ciertos defectos que pondrían en peligro no solo tu vida, sino la de nosotras.

-Pero… mi tío es policía y también me enseñó a pelear –respondió Silverstream tratando de buscar una excusa para poder ir con ambas chicas -Puede que…

\- ¿Qué no entiendes Silverstream? –pregunto molesta Moon Dancer –Esto no es un videojuego, aquí no hay Game Over o un botón para revivir y volver a intentarlo. Nosotras iremos afuera para buscar ayuda u objetos que nos permitan escapar de este infierno.

-Pero… Volverán por mí, ¿cierto? –pregunto desconfiada la chica de cabello azul aciano claro.

-Pues claro, la idea es que salgamos todas de aquí –respondió Ximena mientras observaba que Silverstream volvía al rincón en donde estaba. Sonriendo, volteo a ver a Moon Dancer y le dijo –Vámonos, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

La chica de cabello rojo con franjas moradas sonrió para después seguir a su mejor amiga hacia el conducto de ventilación para así salir de la Sala de Seguridad y dirigirse hacia los pasillos de la escuela.

Ambas chicas entraron y comenzaron a arrastrarse a través del conducto, Ximena iba adelante mientras que Moon Dancer la seguía por detrás. Las dos iban al mismo paso para evitar separarse la una de la otra.

No obstante, mientras Ximena se esforzaba en salir rápidamente del conducto, Moon Dancer se detenía en ciertos momentos no solo para descansar (esto debido a que al ser una chica sedentaria no tenía una buena condición física) sino para otras cosas que a ella le interesaban más, de hecho, demasiado.

-Ah… pero que lindo –se decía Moon Dancer en su mente mientras observaba a Ximena arrastrarse por el conducto –A veces pienso que no solo tengo a una gran amiga sino también a la chica más sexi del mundo –Moon Dancer dirigió su mirada hacia adelante para ver con lujuria debajo de la falda de Ximena -Solo ver esas lindas panties blancas que cubren sus partes frente a mi hace que mi cuerpo quiera chocar con el de ella.

-Oye Moon Dancer –dijo Ximena interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Moon Dancer –A veces pienso que me sentiría más cómoda si no me hubiera puesto falda hoy.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto nerviosa Moon Dancer.

-Porque el hecho de que yo vaya delante de ti y tú atrás de mi me pone muy nerviosa, incluso me da miedo que andes viendo cosas que no. Quizás cuando salgamos de esto me cambie a una escuela privada donde no tenga que usar uniforme o vestimenta que involucre faldas.

-De hecho… deberías recortarla un poco más –murmuro en voz baja Moon Dancer para luego decir en un tono más alto –Realmente me gustaría quitarte tus panties blancas y ver que escondes.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –pregunto Ximena nerviosa y sudando debido a que había prestado atención a las palabras de Dancer.

-N-Nada –respondió nerviosa Moon Dancer.

-No te hagas la inocente Moon Dancer –dijo Ximena viendo enojada a su amiga –Si te escuche, ¿Qué dijiste sobre mi ropa interior?

-En serio –respondió Moon Dancer tratando de aparentar seguridad -Te juro que no dije nada –Moon volteo y vio que la falda de Ximena estaba un poco levantada mostrando su ropa interior. La chica al ver esto puso una sonrisa pícara y dijo –Aunque… quizás deberías tratar de ocultarlo mejor.

Ximena confundida volteo a verse a sí misma y al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba solo se sonrojo un poco para después rápidamente acomodarse la falda y evitar que Moon Dancer siguiera viendo su ropa interior.

-P-Por favor… trata de no decirle esto a nadie cuando salgamos –dijo Ximena apenada para después continuar arrastrándose por el conducto.

-No lo hare –respondió Moon Dancer sonriendo y siguiendo a su amiga mientras en su mente se decía –No sé qué me pasa, pero… creo que realmente la amo… puede que suene loco, aunque no sería la primera vez…

 **Flashback**

Era un hermoso día de verano, el sol brillaba y las aves cantaban en las copas de los árboles. En las afueras de la escuela Crystal Prep varios alumnos se preparaban para irse de vacaciones, muchos se despedían de sus amigos mientras presumían sus costosos viajes ya fueran a las Bahamas, Hawái o a cualquier destino que solamente los alumnos de aquella escuela podrían pagar.

De entre todos esos alumnos sobresalía una hermosa chica de piel azul verdoso claro y cabello lacio de color verde agua que usaba uniforme de Crystal Prep, la cual se encontraba sentada en una banca con la pierna derecha cruzada leyendo un folleto que tenía en su portada la foto de dos edificios blancos (uno en forma de domo y otro que era una torre) rodeados por un espeso bosque. Arriba de la foto estaba escrito la leyenda: _Centro de Investigación WilPharma Corporation_.

-Um… hola Cold Forecast –saludo una temida voz interrumpiendo la lectura de la chica.

\- ¡Oh! Hola Dancer –respondió sonriendo la chica - ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?

-Lo mismo digo, creo que la última vez fue durante la Fiesta de Navidad que hubo en el Salón Moonlight.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Como olvidarlo –dijo Cold Forecast riendo al recordar el acontecimiento que Moon Dancer le decía –Realmente te luciste con esos efectos especiales.

-Lo sé –dijo Moon Dancer para luego dirigir su mirada hacia las piernas de la chica y quedarse durante unos segundos admirándolas mientras en sus pensamientos se decía – ¿Realmente no te da vergüenza estar sentada así usando esa falda tan corta y mostrarlo todo? Quizás sea cierto lo que dicen de ti, de que te gusta romper las reglas. Si es así, entonces creo que he encontrado a la chica ideal –Moon tomo un respiro y viendo a Cold Forecast le dijo –Oye, ¿podrías acompañarme arriba un segundo? Es que… tengo un problema en la bodega y necesito tu ayuda.

-Claro, somos amigas –respondió la chica sonriendo para después guardar su folleto en la mochila y seguir a Moon Dancer hacia las escaleras.

Después de algunos minutos, ambas chicas llegaron al segundo piso y entraron a una puerta donde se encontraba la bodega de la escuela.

Al entrar, Cold Forecast encendió la luz de la bodega mientras que Moon Dancer solo cerró la puerta y saco unas flores que tenía escondidas detrás de unas cajas para luego esconderlas detrás de ella.

-Um… Moon, ¿Dónde está el problema? –pregunto la chica mientras buscaba en la bodega el desperfecto por el que Moon le había pedido ayuda.

-Sé… que somos amigas, pero… a veces pienso que la amistad puede llegar más allá –dijo Moon Dancer avanzando y poniendo una mirada lujuriosa.

-Um… D-Dancer… m-me estas asustando –dijo Cold Forecast nerviosa y retrocediendo hasta topar con la pared.

\- ¿Por qué? Acaso hay algo malo en que… -en ese momento Dancer le dio las flores a la chica para luego meter su mano debajo de la falda de Cold Forecast y empezar a acariciar las partes íntimas de la joven –Nos amemos o que… demostremos nuestro amor.

-D-Dancer, p-por favor… d-deja de hacer eso –suplico la chica que sentía que no podía controlar su cuerpo de la estimulación que le daban los dedos de Moon Dancer que no dejaban de acariciarla –Ha-Hablo en serio… n-no me gusta… ¡Déjame ir!

-Solo dame un beso –dijo Moon Dancer sujetándole las manos a Cold Forecast para evitar que pudiera defenderse –Y entonces… ya no te quejaras…

\- ¡He dicho que me sueltes! –grito enojada la chica dándole un rodillazo en el estómago a Moon Dancer haciéndola caer adolorida en el suelo - ¡Yo no soy lesbiana! ¡A mí me gustan los hombres! Incluso hoy voy a tener mi primera vez con mi novio.

\- ¿T-Tú novio? –pregunto Moon Dancer sintiendo que su corazón se partía en dos.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Mi novio! El hecho de que seamos amigas no te da derecho a hacerme estas cosas y mucho menos que trataras de… de… ¡violarme! Porque eso es lo que estabas a punto de hacer conmigo. Puede que tú seas lesbiana, pero tienes que aprender a controlar ese impulso porque si no entonces estarás en muchos problemas maldita pervertida.

-E-Entiendo… yo… lo siento –dijo Moon Dancer tapándose los ojos llena de vergüenza.

-Te perdono –dijo Cold Forecast mientras se dirigía a la puerta para que antes de salir volteara a ver a Moon Dancer y le dijera –pero… en serio… ¡Trata de controlarte!

La chica salió del lugar dejando a Moon Dancer la cual solo comenzó a llorar.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Realmente fue la primera vez que descubrí mis propios gustos –pensó Moon Dancer –pero… si algo aprendí es que debo controlarme y ahora no es el momento para que le confiese mis sentimientos hacia ella. Tal vez… sea mejor después en cuanto estemos en un lugar más seguro.

\- ¡Oye Moon! –grito Ximena haciendo que la chica volviera en si –Hemos llegado.

Moon Dancer comenzó a acercarse a Ximena y vio como esta empezaba a patear la reja del conducto de ventilación hasta finalmente hacerla volar.

Después ambas salieron lentamente del conducto de ventilación y saltaron hacia el pasillo de la escuela, el cual se encontraba totalmente oscuro a excepción de algunos rincones donde todavía unas pocas lámparas daban luz.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan? –pregunto Moon Dancer a Ximena.

-En un principio pensaba que debíamos ir a despejar el área de física para así tener listo el avión, pero tomando en cuenta que el tiempo pasa y que tanto Twilight como Cadance son fundamentales para que funcione ese Plan de Escape pues… la mejor opción será que vayamos a la Torre de Control que está en el techo y usar la radio para encontrar algún helicóptero que pueda sacarnos de aquí o por lo menos ayuda para que todo el mundo sepa lo que está pasando.

-Tienes razón –dijo Moon Dancer sacando la pistola y preparándola para alguna eventualidad –Será mejor que vayamos a la Torre de Control. Por cierto, ¿Conoces el camino?

-Obviamente –respondió Ximena sacando igualmente su arma –Se encuentra en el techo de esta zona de la escuela, solo debemos llegar a la puerta que está a unos cuantos metros de aquí y listo.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar lentamente por el pasillo, siempre precavidas y examinando cada rincón o puerta del lugar para evitar ser sorprendidos por los infectados.

-Recuerda Moon –dijo Ximena a su amiga mientras caminaba lentamente –Usa la pistola solo cuando realmente no haya otra salida, si son zombis que están lejos o es solamente uno simplemente esquívalo, corre, empújalo o patéalo. No busques pelea con ellos, ya que si peleas estarás rodeada en pocos segundos.

\- ¿Por qué les llamas zombis? –pregunto Moon Dancer confundida.

\- ¿De que otra manera los podrías llamar? –pregunto Ximena a su amiga para luego responder –Esas cosas solo comen carne humana, no razonan y atacan sin pensar. Son similares a los zombis de las películas y los videojuegos, solo que estos fueron creados por nosotras.

\- ¿Y realmente crees que el Director Everton y la Empresa Pharmahorse Corporation estén detrás de esto?

-Después de lo que dijo Cadance no sé qué pensar –respondió Ximena –Yo recuerdo que nuestro Proyecto era para beneficiar al mundo, no para destruirlo o convertirlo en una tierra llena de muertos come carne.

-Solo espero que esto no vaya a ir más allá de la escuela, no me gustaría tener que vivir en un mundo donde tengamos que sobrevivir o convivir con esas cosas –dijo Moon Dancer.

Ximena asintió con su cabeza aprobando las palabras de su amiga para después seguir caminando por el oscuro pasillo hasta que al llegar a la mitad de este encontraron en el suelo una granada aturdidora M84, la cual estaba en perfectas condiciones y lista para ser usada.

\- ¡Una granada! –exclamo emocionada Moon Dancer tomando el objeto para mostrárselo a Ximena.

-Será mejor guardarla –dijo la chica a su amiga –Podría sernos útil en una situación muy difícil, aunque también tengo entendido que esa granada puede ayudarnos como perjudicarnos.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto Moon Dancer confundida.

-Esas granadas son para aturdir –respondió Ximena -Al estallar lanzan un destello que deja ciegos a los enemigos y produce un sonido que aturde todos tus sentidos. Cuando se lanza hay que alejarse o cubrirse para que no te afecte.

-Qué bueno que me dices, no me gustaría que…

\- ¡AHHHH! –grito una voz masculina haciendo eco por todo el pasillo y dejando a ambas adolescentes paralizadas.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? –pregunto Moon Dancer un poco nerviosa.

-Si –respondió Ximena igualmente asustada –Creo que lo mejor será continuar sin llamar la atención de lo que sea que haya atacado a esa pobre persona.

-Pero…

-Moon, estamos en medio de una infección y no tenemos tiempo para rescatar a más sobrevivientes.

-Ah… tienes razón, lo siento.

-Bien, pues vámonos.

Ximena y Moon Dancer continuaron su camino corriendo por el pasillo para después dar vuelta en otro pasillo el cual comunicaba hacia una puerta de metal que estaba al fondo y en el que podía leerse un letrero que decía: _Torre de Control Everton_.

-Ah… creo que no hay zombis –dijo Ximena respirando aliviada - ¡Vamos! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

Las dos chicas estaban corriendo por el pasillo hasta que de repente, frente a ellas, cayo del techo de forma inesperada un cadáver humano, el cual por la vestimenta indicaba que había pertenecido a un guardia de seguridad de la escuela.

Ximena y Moon Dancer estaban en shock ante tal macabro espectáculo, pero fue más su miedo cuando de repente se escuchó como detrás de ellas se escuchaba el sonido de otro cadáver cayendo.

Ambas voltearon y vieron aterrorizadas como el cadáver de otro guardia de seguridad había caído del techo mientras que sobre él se encontraba una extraña criatura sin piel, con el cerebro expuesto, garras afiladas, sin ojos y que tenía una lengua alargada que usaba para extraer los intestinos al cadáver que aún se encontraba devorando.

\- ¡Ay mierda! –exclamo Ximena asustada y retrocediendo mientras tomaba de la mano a Moon Dancer.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a retroceder ante la extraña presencia, pero por accidente Ximena piso una lata de soda que estaba en el suelo haciendo que la extraña criatura dejara de comer para luego empezar a acercarse lentamente a ambas chicas.

-Creo que el sonido los atrae –dijo Moon Dancer retrocediendo asustada.

De repente, dos criaturas igualmente cayeron del techo frente a ellas haciéndoles ver a Ximena y Moon Dancer que no solo tenían que enfrentar a ese monstruo, sino también a sus compañeros que eran iguales a él.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios son esas cosas? –pregunto Moon Dancer cada vez más asustada.

-Moon…

\- ¿Si?

-Dame la granada.

Moon Dancer le entrego a su amiga la granada que habían encontrado en el pasillo anterior y antes de que Ximena la activara, está volteo a ver a Moon Dancer y le dijo:

-A la de tres corremos hacia la puerta para llegar a la Torre de Control que está en el techo… ¡No te detengas!

-S-Si…

-Tres… dos… uno… ¡Ya! –grito Ximena activando la granada y lanzándola haciendo que esta produjera un destello que dio como resultado la inmovilización de aquellas extrañas criaturas.

Moon Dancer y Ximena corrieron por todo el pasillo dejando atrás a aquellas criaturas, las cuales después de unos segundos se recuperaron y comenzaron a correr tratando de atrapar a ambas chicas, las cuales aceleraron el paso hasta llegar a la puerta, abriéndola para entrar a un pequeño pasillo lleno de puertas y cerrándola con seguro. Incluso Ximena bloqueo la puerta colocando un tubo de hierro que estaba tirado en el lugar y haciendo que aquellas extrañas criaturas chocaran contra la puerta comenzando a rasguñarla con sus garras intentando entrar.

-Será mejor entrar al otro pasillo –dijo Moon Dancer tomando de la mano a Ximena y llevándola hacia una puerta que estaba al final de aquel pequeño pasillo.

Ambas entraron en ella y nuevamente volvieron a cerrar, esta vez para su suerte las criaturas no volvieron a rasguñar la puerta, dándole un respiro de alivio a las dos chicas que al voltear se encontraron con un pequeño pasillo que tenía cinco puertas, dos en cada lado y una enfrente que tenía un letrero con la leyenda: _Torre de Control Everton._

Ximena y Moon Dancer caminaron hacia dicha puerta para abrirla, pero en cuanto giraron la manija se dieron cuenta que esta se encontraba cerrada con llave totalmente impidiéndoles así el acceso.

-Lo que faltaba –dijo Moon Dancer molesta - ¿Ahora qué?

-Quizás no esté todo perdido –respondió Ximena quien camino hacia una mesa de metal que estaba al lado de la puerta y con una pequeña caja verde sobre ella.

La chica de cabello negro tomo la cajita y al abrirla encontró una hoja de cuaderno doblada, la cual tenía escrito lo siguiente:

 _14 de junio de 2016_

 _A quien corresponda:_

 _Tras muchos meses y horas de trabajo en la Torre de Control finalmente el Director Gerald Everton me ha otorgado las vacaciones que por ley me merezco. Ya era hora de que ese sujeto se diera cuenta que no soy una maldita maquina a la que puede explotar las veces que quiera._

 _Por ahora mi vista esta sobre Hawái, quiero disfrutar mi mes de vacaciones viendo chicas sexis bailando Hula y meseros que me lleven piñas coladas hasta mi silla de playa mientras contemplo las lindas aguas del Océano Pacifico._

 _No obstante, mi suplente tiene ordenes de que, si algún helicóptero llega al Instituto Everton, él debe guiarlo haciendo uso de la radio._

 _Por ello he dejado las llaves en el cuarto 2-B._

 _Sin más que agregar me despido y deseo el mayor de los éxitos a mi suplente._

 _Dios Bendiga al Instituto Everton._

Tras leer la nota, Ximena y Moon Dancer se quedaron por un momento pensativas, pues, aunque en la nota se decía cuál era el lugar donde estaba la llave, también presentían que abrir la puerta del cuarto no iba a ser pan comido, y no se equivocaron, pues Ximena se acercó a la puerta marcada con el número _2-B_ solo para descubrir que la misma se encontraba cerrada.

-Tú revisa las habitaciones del lado izquierdo –dijo Ximena a Moon Dancer –Yo revisare las del lado derecho, nos veremos aquí frente a la puerta para abrirla.

-Okey –respondió Moon Dancer.

Las dos chicas se dividieron y comenzaron a revisar las habitaciones con la esperanza de encontrar la llave que abriría el cuarto _2-B_.

Moon Dancer entro al cuarto marcado con el número _1-A_ , el cual era una habitación pequeña, llena de estantes con cajas de herramientas y donde se encontraba una mesa de trabajo que tenía un cuaderno con marca paginas junto con una lámpara de escritorio encendida.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó Moon Dancer acercándose a la mesa de trabajo y tomando el cuaderno de trabajo que tenía la marca páginas en una parte especifica del cuaderno.

La chica de lentes un poco intrigada se dio cuenta también que pegado en la pared se encontraba una pizarra de corcho donde estaban varias fotografías del Instituto Everton junto con una foto de la ex Directora de Crystal Prep Abacus Cinch, la cual no llevaba su ropa normal, sino que iba vestida con un elegante vestido negro, medias negras, zapatos de tacón del mismo color y una bata de laboratorio.

Moon Dancer estaba confundida, pues no entendía por qué en aquella pizarra estaba la foto de la ex Directora.

Fue entonces que Dancer volteo a ver el cuaderno que tenía en sus manos y lo abrio en la parte que estaba marcada por la marca paginas encontrando escrito lo siguiente:

 _Diario de un Médico._

 _3 de julio de 1988_

 _Tras varias semanas de aislamiento finalmente hemos conseguido erradicar el virus sin necesidad de destruir la escuela, lo cual sería una pena debido a que esta edificación es muy antigua y muy hermosa como para volarla en pedazos._

 _No obstante, hay indicios de que aún existen residuos en el laboratorio ubicado en las catacumbas, por lo que hemos decidido enfocar nuestros esfuerzos a esterilizar el lugar para evitar que la propagación sea mayor._

 _18 de julio de 1988_

 _Tras una exhaustiva investigación realizada por el Consejo Directivo de la Empresa Pharmahorse Corporation se ha dado con la culpable de este incidente._

 _Aparentemente una chica que es parte de la dinastía de los Cinch estuvo experimentando con varias muestras del virus._

 _Al parecer quería ir más lejos en sus experimentos, por lo que anduvo combinando el virus con otras sustancias lo que provoco que el recipiente explotase y con ello se liberase el contenido._

 _Lo extraño es que a ella no le afecto el gusano y eso que fue la que estuvo en el epicentro del accidente, incluso mis compañeros han llegado a suponer que probablemente ella ha logrado controlar a la criatura en lugar de permitir que la criatura la controlara a ella, tal y como ha sucedido con otros huéspedes._

 _2 de agosto de 1988_

 _Han pasado ya algunas semanas desde el incidente y los trabajos en el laboratorio aun no terminan debido a que el virus se propago más allá de las instalaciones._

 _Sin embargo, me han informado que han encontrado pequeñas ratas con el cerebro expuesto, sin pelo y con garras._

 _Yo pienso que son rumores, pero los trabajadores dicen estar convencidos de que son reales._

 _8 de agosto de 1988_

 _Hoy realmente fue un día de bastantes sorpresas desagradables, primero porque lograron capturar una de las supuestas ratas y la segunda porque el cadáver de un perro que había muerto durante un experimento volvió a la vida de forma inesperada._

 _En el caso de la rata fue bastante desagradable, ya que está tenía el tamaño de un perro, no tiene pelo, los músculos están expuestos, posee garras afiladas, tiene una lengua muy larga, es ciego y además la masa cerebral está expuesta dándole un aspecto asqueroso y macabro._

 _En el caso del perro fue mucho peor, el perro era un cadáver viviente, sus ojos eran totalmente blancos y el que estaba ubicado del lado izquierdo colgaba dándole un aspecto siniestro._

 _Cabe destacar que ambos seres se comportan de una manera muy agresiva y babean todo el tiempo, siempre tienen hambre y no aceptan otro alimento que no sea carne._

 _Aún estamos investigando si esto tiene relación con el incidente o si solo es una mera casualidad._

 _20 de agosto de 1988_

 _Después de varios días finalmente hemos logrado esterilizar el Laboratorio de las Catacumbas y ya podemos volver a laborar con normalidad._

 _No obstante, existe una cierta preocupación entre nosotros debido a que varios miembros del personal dicen haber visto a más criaturas similares a la rata que capturamos, las cuales deambulan por el subterráneo y especialmente en el Cementerio de los Patriarcas que está afuera cerca del Jardín Trasero._

 _Siendo honesto tengo bastante miedo, al grado de que ya no pienso en salir nunca más de mi habitación._

Después de terminar de leer aquellas páginas del cuaderno, Moon Dancer se encontraba totalmente confundida, pues para ella le resultaba muy poco creíble pensar que aquellas cosas que la habían atacado en el pasillo eran en realidad ratas mutadas con aquel virus, virus que ella había utilizado para su Proyecto.

-Es imposible –se dijo así misma Moon Dancer –Esto ocurrió en 1988, ¿Cómo podrían esas cosas seguir vivas después de tanto tiempo?, ¿Qué tiene que ver la ex Directora Cinch con todo esto?

Muchas preguntas surgían en la cabeza de Moon Dancer que ahora no sabía que pensar respecto al Proyecto en el que ella había estado trabajando desde hace meses. Sin embargo, dejo el cuaderno en donde lo encontró y continúo revisando el lugar sin hallar otra cosa de importancia.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Ximena se encontraba revisando el cuarto _1-B_ , el cual era mucho más grande, con varios casilleros abiertos y que no contaba con iluminación salvo un tragaluz por donde entraba la luz proporcionada por la luna.

Ximena inspeccionaba casillero por casillero encontrando solamente fotos y documentos que habían pertenecido a varios Guardias de Seguridad, Guardias que probablemente ya se habían convertido en zombis y andaban deambulando por toda la escuela devorando a seres humanos.

Sin embargo, en el casillero marcado con el número 15 se encontró con un interruptor pegado en la puerta, el cual al presionarlo encendió un pequeño foco que había dentro del casillero y que al parecer poseía una fuente de energía propia, probablemente de una batería.

Ximena al examinar dicho casillero encontró un cuaderno café con forro de cuero, el cual estaba completamente abierto mostrando varias hojas que tenían fotos de las criaturas que la habían atacado en el pasillo junto con una serie de anotaciones que decía:

 _Diario de un Científico._

 _1 de septiembre de 1993_

 _Han pasado cinco años desde el incidente en el laboratorio de la escuela y para nuestra mala suerte los experimentos que hemos realizado solo han fracasado de manera rotunda, pues muchos de nuestros sujetos no logran soportar los efectos del virus._

 _No obstante, el Dr. Alexander Krocovich sigue empeñado en lograr que este virus sea controlable y ha solicitado más conejillos de indias al Consejo de Pharmahorse Corporation, el cual ha declarado que para la próxima semana llegaran más sujetos de prueba provenientes del Centro de Experimentación "The Hive" ubicado en una de las Islas del Archipiélago de Filipinas._

 _10 de septiembre de 1993_

 _Hoy ocurrió un hecho insólito y extraño, pues al parecer el virus tiene el poder de reanimar a un organismo muerto. Esto lo comprobamos gracias a que inyectamos el virus al corazón de una vaca y este volvió a latir dejándonos a mis compañeros y a mí con la boca abierta._

 _Sin embargo, el virus también hizo que el corazón de la vaca pasara de un estado normal a uno de putrefacción en tan solo unos segundos, lo que nos demuestra que si bien el virus puede revivir a un organismo ello no evita que los tejidos se pudran o se echen a perder. Hemos bautizado a este virus con el nombre de Virus Genesis._

 _15 de octubre de 1993_

 _Hemos probado el Virus Genesis con uno de los sujetos de prueba, el cual se quedó completamente dormido por cinco días. Cabe destacar que el sujeto cuando despertó no hizo nada y se quedó tirado en el piso, incluso aunque le dábamos de comer, este no comía o mínimo probaba bocado._

 _No obstante, después de unos días el sujeto amaneció con un aspecto diferente y a la vez macabro, pues el sujeto se convirtió en una criatura sin piel, con garras en sus pies y manos, sin ojos, con el cerebro expuesto y una alargada lengua._

 _Hemos bautizado a esta creación como Licker debido a la lengua que tiene, aunque este descubrimiento también tuvo un costo debido a que uno de nuestros científicos entro a la habitación donde estaba la criatura y fue atravesado por la lengua de este mismo como si fuera un cuchillo. Dios tenga en su gloria a ese compañero por su sacrificio._

 _20 de enero de 1994_

 _La Pharmahorse Corporation ha decidido vender el Licker al Ejercito de la República Democrática del Congo. Sin embargo, he escuchado que a pesar de que la venta fue exitosa, el uso de la criatura no salió como se esperaba, ya que cuando los soldados soltaron al Licker, este en lugar de avanzar al Campo de Batalla para matar a los enemigos comenzó a asesinar a los soldados quienes terminaron por matarlo a tiros._

 _Esto evidencia la naturaleza violenta del espécimen, del que hemos creado ya cincuenta ejemplares que se encuentran en el laboratorio aun en etapa de experimentación._

Tras terminar de leer aquellas notas, Ximena se encontraba totalmente en shock, pues no podía creer que las criaturas que la habían atacado junto con Moon Dancer en realidad fueran seres humanos mutados con el virus que ella hasta hace poco había experimentado.

\- ¿Y si Cadance tiene razón? –se preguntaba en su cabeza la chica - ¿Y si el Director tiene algo que ver con esto? ¿Será cierto que la Empresa Pharmahorse Corporation se dedica a algo más que solo crear medicinas? Es muy confuso todo esto, no tiene sentido que esas cosas creadas hace ya un siglo aun continúen merodeando por aquí.

Ximena tomo un respiro y salió de la habitación lentamente hasta que de repente escucho un grito:

\- ¡Ahhhh!

\- ¡Moon! –grito asustada Ximena para salir corriendo de la habitación y entrando al cuarto _2-A_.

El cuarto _2-A_ tenía un aspecto similar al cuarto donde estaba Ximena, solo que en aquel lugar se encontraban solo cinco casilleros, varias repisas con herramientas y un escritorio lleno de documentos sin importancia.

Justo en una de las esquinas se encontraba Moon Dancer asustada quien temblaba de miedo mientras un zombi se acercaba lentamente a ella con intención de morderla.

\- ¡Guuh! –gimió el zombi sin detenerse.

\- ¡Aléjate! ¡No te acerques más! –grito Moon Dancer asustada para después dar un disparo que impacto en el pecho del zombi haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

\- ¡Guuh!

\- ¡Aléjate! ¡Auxilio! –grito Moon Dancer asustada y cerrando los ojos.

En ese momento, una segunda detonación se escuchó.

La chica de lentes abrió los ojos solo para ver que el zombi caía finalmente muerto frente a ella y con la cabeza totalmente destrozada por el disparo.

Moon Dancer volteo y vio que Ximena se encontraba frente a ella sosteniendo la pistola con la que había eliminado al infectado.

\- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Ximena guardando la pistola y dándole la mano a Moon Dancer.

-S-Si, gracias –dijo Moon Dancer aceptando la mano de Moon Dancer.

\- ¿Encontraste algo?

-Si –dijo Moon Dancer sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco una llave con un llavero en forma de tabla de surf y que tenía escrito: " _Recuerdo de Sídney_ ".

-Buen trabajo –dijo Ximena tomando la llave.

-P-Por cierto… e-encontré algo más –dijo Moon Dancer nerviosa y sonrojada señalando hacia un casillero que se encontraba abierto.

Ximena camino hacia el casillero y encontró dentro de esta un revolver Winchester 45 junto con una escopeta semiautomática Benelli M4 Súper 90.

-Um… interesante –dijo Ximena viendo las armas –Realmente tenemos mucha suerte de estar aquí.

-Si… t-tienes razón –dijo Moon Dancer acercándose lentamente a Ximena para colocarse detrás de ella.

-Oye Moon Dancer, creo que yo me quedare con la escopeta y tú con… ¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Moon Dancer que haces?! –grito Ximena asustada quien comenzó a sentir como la mano de Moon Dancer tocaba su glúteo derecho.

\- ¡Shhh! Los zombis pueden escucharte –dijo en voz baja Moon Dancer y con un tono seductor mientras metía lentamente sus dedos debajo de las panties de Ximena para comenzar a tocar las partes íntimas de la chica.

-M-Moon… ¿Q-Qué haces? –pregunto Ximena sintiéndose excitada por la forma en que su amiga le metía sus dedos.

\- ¿No te gusta? Es que… a mí en realidad me gustan las chicas como tú –dijo Moon Dancer quien se excitaba mientras sentía como sus dedos comenzaban a ensuciarse con los fluidos vaginales de Ximena –De hecho… en caso de que no salgamos de aquí… m-me gustaría por lo menos confesarte que… t-te amo Ximena... S-Siempre me has gustado desde que te conocí, incluso ese labial que te pusiste en la mañana te queda muy bien…

-M-Moon… c-creo que… Oh… si… m-más adentro… -suplico Ximena quien no dejaba de sentirse excitada –C-Creo que… y-yo… también… t-te amo.

-Entonces… ¿Podemos ser algo más que amigas? –pregunto Moon Dancer sonrojada y colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ximena.

-Ah… s-si…

-Te amo mi linda flor mexicana –dijo Moon Dancer quien comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón donde Ximena tenía guardada la pistola para posteriormente quitarle la camisa blanca y por último desabrochar la falda gris que usaba la chica dejándola solamente con su brasier y sus panties blancas, estas últimas se encontraban totalmente mojadas. La chica de lentes sonrió de forma pervertida y viendo a Ximena le dijo – ¿Te gusta el color blanco?

-Ah… d-demasiado –respondió la chica de piel morena –P-Pero… ¿No crees que deberíamos ir primero a la Torre de Control?

-No te preocupes por eso –decía Moon Dancer quitándose su uniforme hasta quedarse solamente con las calcetas purpuras y los zapatos –Solo serán unos minutos y continuaremos después con nuestra misión.

-O-Okey –dijo Ximena excitada en cuanto sintió como la chica de lentes le comenzaba a retirar su brasier para después quitarle sus panties dejándola solamente con sus calcetas blancas y sus zapatos –T-Te amo… M-Moon… D-Dancer –dijo Ximena colocándose en posición en el suelo.

-Y yo… a ti –respondió Moon Dancer acercándose lentamente a Ximena para después ambas entregarse a los placeres carnales mientras la luz de la luna las iluminaba a través del tragaluz de la habitación.

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Qué? ¿Esperaban que les describiera todo el acto? Si es así mejor hagan sus fanarts y me los mandan a mi página de Facebook para ver qué tan cloperos son JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Nah no es cierto, bueno pues si se preguntan porque decidí crear este ship es porque vi un video en youtube donde decía que Moon Dancer sufre de Dependencia Emocional y pues sabiendo que Twilight solo le ha provocado problemas a la pobre, pues pensé que quizás el OC que cree para esta historia era más que suficiente para satisfacer esa dependencia.**

 **¿Y por qué lesbiana y pervertida? Pues porque hace poco leí un fanfic igual de zombis escrito por MrBrony25 en donde igualmente ponía un poco de yuri (o pareja lésbica para los que no ven anime o monas chinas XD) solo que entre Twilight y Trixie, entonces me dije: "Voy a intentarlo".**

 **Realmente estoy satisfecho con el resultado, aunque aclaro que está será la única escena de índole sexual que verán en el fanfic, de aquí en adelante solo disparos, zombis y mutaciones aberrantes productos del virus.**

 **Adelantando un poco de spoiler les diré que en el próximo capítulo veremos a Silverstream recorriendo el Instituto Everton donde se topara con diversos obstáculos y encontrando más pistas sobre los experimentos que se realizaban ahí.**

 **Bueno ya sin más, son libres de dejar su Review así como darle su like y follow a la historia. Nos vemos pronto en el próximo capitulo :D**


	8. Capítulo 7: Silverstream contra el Miedo

CAPITULO 7: Silverstream contra el Miedo

El reloj marcaba las 12:15 de la noche, el viento comenzaba a soplar mientras que los perros infectados por la extraña enfermedad comenzaban a aullarle a la luna alertando su presencia en los alrededores del Instituto Everton.

En el cielo nocturno comenzó a escucharse el sonido de las hélices de dos helicópteros Boeing CH-47 Chinook que tenían el logo de Pharmahorse _Corporation_ pintado en sus costados, ambos se acercaron hasta el camino que conducía al plantel educativo donde se mantuvieron flotando durante unos minutos.

-Aquí PHC10 a Base –dijo a través de la radio el piloto del helicóptero que llevaba encadenada una enorme capsula cilíndrica de metal –Estamos sobre el camino que conduce al objetivo esperando ordenes, cambio.

-Recibido –respondió una voz masculina a través de la radio –Liberar al Experimento KS-2017 y retírense inmediatamente, cambio.

-Entendido –dijo el piloto que volteo a ver su tablero de control, presiono un botón rojo y fue entonces que la extraña capsula cilíndrica fue soltada cayendo está sobre el camino que conducía al Instituto Everton.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de la Sala de Seguridad, único sitio seguro para cualquiera que no se hubiese convertido en un zombi a través de la mordida de estas criaturas come carne, Silverstream se encontraba sentada frente al monitor revisando cada una de las cámaras de seguridad de la escuela.

No importaba cuanto revisara, en todas podía ver como los infectados se habían multiplicado y como los pocos sobrevivientes se ocultaban dentro de los salones o intentaban salir por la entrada principal fracasando en el intento.

Sin embargo, la chica sentía una enorme impotencia debido a que siempre que volteaba a ver la habitación podía darse cuenta que ella era la única que estaba sola y la única que no había contribuido con nada a su grupo.

\- ¿Realmente soy tan torpe? –se preguntaba la chica colocando la palma de su mano sobre la frente –Sé que cometí un error cuando tire la sustancia, pero… me gustaría por lo menos intentar hacer algo bueno para remediarlo –Silverstream volteo a ver nuevamente el monitor y golpeando su puño sobre la mesa donde estaba el monitor grito - ¡¿A quién quieres engañar Silverstream?! ¡Eres una estúpida! Desde que llegaste aquí solo has sido un problema, incluso en las clases de Química solo provocabas accidentes… N-No… ¡No eres nada! –grito la chica con lágrimas en los ojos para luego comenzar a llorar.

Pero en ese momento su llanto fue interrumpido cuando sintió como el suelo comenzaba a vibrar como si un objeto bastante pesado hubiera caído cerca de la escuela.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –se preguntó la chica asustada para inmediatamente checar el monitor y ver las cámaras que estaban a la entrada del Instituto Everton.

Silverstream se quedó durante unos minutos observando detenidamente el monitor donde pudo notar gracias a la luz que proporcionaba la luna como la sombra de dos helicópteros cruzaba el cielo para luego alejarse y después de unos segundos ver como la cámara comenzaba a temblar como si algo o alguien de gran peso caminara haciendo retumbar el lugar.

\- ¿Q-Qué está pasando? –pregunto aún más nerviosa Silverstream que no entendía que producía aquella vibración.

Fue entonces que al enfocar la cámara hacia el camino que comunicaba al Bosque Everfree con el Instituto Everton pudo notar que los hologramas que se encontraban a los lados de este comenzaban a activarse automáticamente como si un auto o una persona estuviera caminando a través del mismo en dirección a la escuela.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron hasta que de repente pudo ver una criatura que la dejo petrificada debido a su aspecto, pues justo saliendo del Bosque se encontraba un enorme monstruo con patas de cabra, cara de mono, piel grisácea, pelaje blanco, ojos rojos, con cuernos negros similares a los de un toro y con una boca llena de colmillos afilados.

La criatura babeaba y lanzaba gruñidos que por alguna extraña razón ahuyentaban a los perros zombificados que rondaban en las afueras del colegio, casi como si ellos identificaran en ese monstruo a un ser superior.

De repente, un holograma que se encontraba cerca de la estatua de Atlas se activó mostrando la figura del fundador de la escuela que llevaba un elegante paraguas en su mano derecha para luego decir:

-Hola, soy Joseph Marie Everton, quiero deciros que, a pesar de la hora, aun sois bienvenido a…

En ese momento el holograma fue interrumpido debido a que la extraña criatura dio un fuerte pisotón sobre el personaje formando un enorme hoyo en el suelo y en el cual podía verse que bajo tierra estaba el proyector que le daba vida al holograma, solo que ahora estaba totalmente hecho añicos junto con algunas chispas que salían de este.

La criatura volteo a ver hacia la cámara, Silverstream dio un pequeño grito al ver que aquel monstruo la observaba fijamente solo para después acercarse a la cámara lentamente y con una de sus manos arrancarla perdiéndose así el contacto con aquel misterioso ser.

\- ¡Ay no! ¡Esto no es bueno! –dijo Silverstream alarmada levantándose de la mesa para después voltear a ver hacia la habitación y acercarse rápidamente al casillero para tomar la última pistola Glock 17 que se encontraba disponible junto con la funda, el cinturón y uno de los audífonos con micrófono para poder comunicarse con el resto del grupo - ¿Hola? ¿Me escuchan? –pregunto Silverstream a través del audífono tratando de encontrar alguna voz familiar, pero nadie respondió. Fue entonces que Silverstream se quitó el audífono y lo arrojó al suelo frustrada al ver que no podía alertar a las demás sobre aquella presencia –Ah… ojalá eviten encontrarse con él, por ahora solo queda irme de aquí.

Silverstream corrió hacia el conducto de ventilación, entro dentro del mismo y comenzó a arrastrarse a través de él rápidamente sin prestar mucha atención al rumbo que ella tomaba, pues en aquellos momentos lo único que le interesaba era salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudiera.

Tras unos minutos la chica consiguió encontrar una salida, pateo fuertemente la reja del conducto y al salir salto solo para después voltear a ver hacia su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaba dentro de un salón de clases totalmente vacío, pero con una pequeña luz que iluminaba el lugar.

Silverstream sacó su arma para después comenzar a caminar lentamente acercándose hacia el escritorio donde se acostumbraba a sentar el profesor y en donde se encontraba una vela encendida, lo cual indicaba que alguna persona había estado ahí hace no mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Qué rayos es esto? –se preguntó Silverstream en cuanto vio que cerca de la vela se encontraban tres notas escritas en papel, las cuales tomo y comenzó a leerlas.

Las notas decían lo siguiente:

 _Operación Everton_

 _Queda claro que este es el final de la escuela, en lo personal no me siento culpable por lo que paso, ya que si algo me enseñaron mis años como investigador es que la ciencia necesita de experimentos de prueba y error para así poder verificar si el producto que se piensa elaborar tiene una buena efectividad._

 _Realmente he de confesar que fue una muy buena decisión utilizar a ese par de chicas tontas que nos han ahorrado millones de dólares que hubiéramos gastado si contratábamos a investigadores de otras universidades, investigadores que incluso pudieron habernos delatado si se hubiesen enterado de lo que buscábamos hacer._

 _Es una lástima que ambas tengan que morir, son unas mentes brillantes que pueden incluso ganar un Premio Nobel, pero las ordenes de arriba son claras: "Eliminar a todo testigo o colaborador que resulte peligroso"._

 _He asesinado a cuanto estudiante me he encontrado sin señales de infección, aunque también he aprovechado para cogerme a algunas colegialas de esta escuela para que así por lo menos se vayan de este mundo contentas y felices de saber que mínimo tuvieron su primera vez ¡HAHAHAHAHA!_

 _Sin embargo, aún me faltan la Directora Cadance, la chica problemas llamada Twilight Sparkle, la cuatro ojos de Moon Dancer, la frijolera de Ximena y por supuesto la inútil de Silverstream que dudo alguien se acuerde ella cuando muera._

 _Por suerte ya he dejado algunas sorpresitas tales como soltar a los lickers que estaban encerrados en el laboratorio subterráneo de las Catacumbas, soltar el experimento que hice con esa muchacha habladora y ya con la pequeña ayuda que me envió la empresa queda claro que esas cinco no salen de aquí con vida._

 _Ahora solo queda esperar a mi aliada la agente RPHC-2015 para irnos de aquí, la esperare en el helipuerto acompañado de una rica botella de vino._

 _¡La Operación Everton ha Iniciado!_

Tras leer aquellas líneas, Silverstream estaba totalmente confundida y a la vez asustada, pues no entendía la razón por la que alguien escribiría algo así, además de que al carecer de firma daba un cierto aire de misterio al asunto.

¿Quién es el autor de las notas?, ¿Qué clase de sorpresas les esperaban a sus compañeras y a ella?, ¿Qué relación había entre el incidente del laboratorio con el autor?, ¿La criatura que vio en las cámaras era la "ayuda" que mencionaba el autor?

Eran bastantes preguntas que ella no podía contestar, fue entonces que Silverstream dejo las notas y salió lentamente del salón para encontrarse ahora en el pasillo que estaba iluminado por algunos focos que parpadeaban dándole un aspecto aterrador al lugar.

\- T-Tranquila –murmuraba Silverstream nerviosa mientras se internaba en aquel pasillo oscuro y apuntando el arma –T-Tú tío te enseño a usar una de estas… s-solo presionas el botón… y t-tiras del gatillo.

La chica camino lentamente a través del pasillo, para su fortuna no había alguna amenaza a la vista, aunque si podía escucharse que en los otros pasillos habían infectados debido al sonido de sus pisadas.

-Ah… esto esta tan tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo –decía Silverstream en voz baja y caminando por el pasillo –No me da buena espina…

De repente, la chica escucho un sonido similar al que se producía cuando alguna repisa con objetos metálicos se caía tirando todo en el suelo.

Silverstream apunto el arma y vio como la puerta de uno de los salones se abría lentamente solo para ver cómo de este salía un infectado que no era igual o similar a los que había visto horas antes en las cámaras de seguridad.

-Pero… ¡¿Qué es eso?! –pregunto horrorizada Silverstream al ver a aquel ser.

Esta criatura tenía un aspecto desagradable pues su cuerpo lucía totalmente putrefacto, tenía granos por donde salían varios gusanos, su estómago era enorme y su ojo izquierdo era ahora una enorme buba del cual salía un líquido color negro.

\- ¡EJEJEJEJEJE! ¿Te gusta? –pregunto una voz femenina a través de los altavoces que estaban en el pasillo.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué se supone que es eso?! –pregunto Silverstream esperando obtener una respuesta.

-Eso querida es un Bubas o siendo más específicos Experimento BBRE-2020 y te digo que este chico tiene hambre –respondió la voz femenina a través de los altavoces.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso tú estás detrás de todo esto?! –pregunto Silverstream mientras retrocedía al ver que el extraño infectado comenzaba a acercarse.

-No realmente, pero es preferible que las entrometidas como tú no vayan y le cuenten al mundo lo que han visto aquí –dijo la voz para luego decir con un tono frío y sádico –Corre.

Silverstream salió corriendo por el pasillo mientras que el Bubas comenzó a perseguirla, y aunque el ser era obeso poseía una velocidad increíble, aunque no tanto como para alcanzar a la chica.

\- ¡Guuh! ¡Guuh! ¡Guuh! –gemía el Bubas tratando de alcanzar a su víctima.

\- ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame en paz! –gritaba la chica llorando al sentirse cansada debido a la persecución de aquel monstruo.

Silverstream siguió corriendo hasta que finalmente encontró la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia que conducían al vestíbulo del plantel.

Ella entró y bajo algunos escalones para luego voltear hacia arriba esperando que el Bubas no la hubiera seguido.

Por unos segundos parecía que se había salvado hasta que de repente escucho un extraño gruñido que provenía de una de las paredes.

Fue entonces que volteo y vio que de uno de los conductos de ventilación que estaban en las escaleras se podía ver el ojo del Bubas para después ver como la reja del conducto salía volando y el Bubas salía de este.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Aléjate! –grito Silverstream apuntando y soltando tres disparos de su pistola que al final impactaron en el cuerpo del Bubas aturdiéndolo mas no matándolo.

La chica aprovecho la situación para continuar bajando hasta llegar al vestíbulo donde la mayoría de los infectados estaban concentrados y fue entonces que sin pensarlo pateo la puerta para luego correr por el vestíbulo esquivando cuanto infectado se cruzara en su camino.

Al llegar a la puerta del Área de Física la abrió, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, el Bubas salió por la puerta de la escalera de emergencia para luego abrir su boca sacando una larga lengua que atrapo a Silverstream del cuello para después jalarla hacia él.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero Morir! –gritaba Silverstream mientras sentía en su cuello la viscosidad de aquella lengua y escuchar los gemidos de aquel ser.

Rápidamente la chica encontró un pedazo de vidrio en el suelo del vestíbulo, ella lo tomo y sin pensarlo dos veces dio una cortada en la lengua de aquel monstruo logrando liberarse para después correr hacia la puerta del Área de Física.

Silverstream volteo y apunto su arma al ver que el extraño ser se acercaba rápidamente pero el Bubas fue aplastado por un pedazo de concreto que le cayó encima matándolo al instante.

La chica volteo solo para ver que el monstruo que había visto a través de la cámara de seguridad minutos antes había traspasado una de las paredes de la escuela y había sido el responsable de matar a aquel extraño monstruo.

Pero antes de siquiera sentirse aliviada, el gigantesco ser volteo a verla solo para acercarse lentamente a ella con una actitud amenazadora.

Silverstream entró por la puerta esperando a que el extraño ser la persiguiera, pero sorprendentemente no le sucedió nada debido a que aquel extraño ser se distrajo al escuchar un grito proveniente de otra área, lo que hizo que este se dirigiera hacia otra puerta del vestíbulo rompiéndola con su fuerza.

La joven tomo un respiro aliviada, fue entonces que camino por el pasillo del Área de Física encontrándose con el enorme laboratorio donde estaba el avión que usaría para escapar, pero en cuanto intento acceder a este se dio cuenta que el lugar se hallaba totalmente sellado debido al sistema de seguridad y que solo una tarjeta podría permitirle la entrada.

-Ah… lo que faltaba –dijo Silverstream cansada para luego voltear a ver hacia los salones y decir –Debe haber alguna tarjeta de seguridad ahí.

La chica camino hacia los tres salones que estaban cerca del laboratorio, inspecciono los primeros dos salones sin encontrar algún objeto que fuera relevante hasta que en el tercero encontró que el salón era muy diferente a los del resto de la escuela, pues este tenía más el aspecto de un cuarto de lectura que realmente un salón de clases, ya que había una chimenea, tres libreros y una extraña puerta de piedra con las figuras talladas de una hidra, un unicornio y una mariposa señaladas con manecillas de un reloj.

La chica inspecciono el lugar en busca de alguna pista hasta que encontró sobre una pequeña mesa del lugar una nota que decía lo siguiente:

 _Acceso de Emergencia_

 _El día de hoy hemos perdido la tarjeta de acceso al laboratorio, parece ser que Peter se la paso bebiendo y perdió la tarjeta mientras estaba en el jardín trasero. No obstante, el Director Gerald Everton nos comentó que hay un acceso que comunica al laboratorio pero que se encuentra pasando un enorme sistema de cuevas que hay debajo y que es conocido como "Las Cuevas del Monje" debido a que se cree que fue un sistema de túneles que comunicaban tanto a las Catacumbas como con el llamado "Cementerio de los Patriarcas" donde cuentan que hay un antiguo laboratorio que fue usado en los años 50._

 _La única manera de acceder es girando las manecillas del reloj que están en la puerta asegurándonos siempre que apunten a tres símbolos en particular:_

 _El horario debe señalar al símbolo del unicornio._

 _El minutero debe señalar al símbolo de las mariposas._

 _El segundero debe señalar al símbolo de la hidra._

 _Dejo esta nota por si algún otro alumno borracho pierde la tarjeta o se le olvida el código de acceso._

 _Atentamente El Dog, el alumno más aplicado del Área._

Tras leer aquella nota, Silverstream puso manos a la obra y se acercó a la puerta para comenzar a mover las manecillas que estaban en ella acomodándolas tal y como lo indicaba la nota.

Sorprendentemente la puerta se abrió y con ello la chica pudo acceder a un pasillo oscuro iluminado por algunos focos rojos que le daban un aspecto tétrico, pero Silverstream decidida a contribuir con el equipo entró sin titubear aventurándose a aquel pasillo cuyas paredes lucían antiguas, incluso algunas tenían moho verde debido a la humedad.

La chica camino lentamente hasta encontrarse con unas escaleras que la llevaron hacia abajo y finalmente encontrarse con otra puerta, esta vez una de madera que al abrirla la llevo a un lugar que la dejo sorprendida, pues se trataba de una enorme cueva subterránea donde cuatro enormes columnas antiguas tenían unas antorchas gigantescas para al final comunicar con una puerta de piedra que estaba en la última de estas columnas. Así mismo, las columnas se hallaban comunicadas gracias a unas escaleras metálicas que las unían.

\- ¡Wow! Esto es impresionante –dijo Silverstream sorprendida de encontrar el lugar y caminar un poco solo para encontrarse con una caja de madera que contenía un fusil Springfield A1M1 junto con una nota que decía lo siguiente:

 _Historias del Instituto Everton: "Las Cuevas del Monje"._

 _Hablar de la historia del Instituto Everton podría parecer aburrida para cualquier alumno o maestro que no está acostumbrado a leer textos de este tipo. Sin embargo, nuestro instituto guarda diversas historias y secretos que si fueran estudiados por cualquier historiador darían como resultado cinco volúmenes enormes sobre el tema._

 _Sin embargo, he decido solamente dejar testimonio para cualquiera de los alumnos o maestros que crucen por esta zona para que puedan conocer más a fondo sobre lo que en este lugar abunda, así como los riesgos que pueden encontrar si deciden entrar en este lugar._

 _Para empezar, debemos decir que las llamadas "Cuevas del Monje" son un sistema subterráneo que existió mucho antes que el monasterio benedictino y que incluso podemos considerar fue el hogar de los monjes antes de que edificaran su pequeño hogar en la parte de arriba._

 _Las columnas fueron edificadas antes que la escuela, probablemente como un soporte para el peso que tendría el Instituto Everton en la cima, ya que de por si la tierra es muy frágil debido a este lugar por lo que cualquier vibración o golpe haría que el piso se partiera y con ello colapsar una parte del edificio._

 _Hay que añadir que la puerta de piedra que esta al final comunica con el llamado Cementerio de los Patriarcas, el cual es un pequeño camposanto ubicado cerca del Jardín Trasero y que es igual de viejo que el Instituto Everton debido a que al mismo tiempo que se construyó la escuela también se diseñó este lugar, el cual fue concebido por el fundador Joseph Marie Everton que no quería que los restos de él y los fundadores de la Pharmahorse Corporation descansaran en un cementerio cualquiera._

 _Aquí yacen los restos mortales de la Primera Generación de la Familia Everton, así como de la Familia Barr y la Familia Cinch._

 _Después de la Epidemia de Gripe Española de 1918 se dejó de usar el Cementerio de los Patriarcas debido a que uno de los integrantes de la familia Cinch murió por dicha enfermedad y se corría el riesgo de que al enterrarlo aquí contagiaría a toda la escuela._

 _No obstante, el Cementerio guarda un acceso secreto que lleva a un antiguo complejo de laboratorios que fueron construidos por allá de los años 50 y que según dicen tiene un túnel que lleva al laboratorio del Área de Física._

 _También existe otro acceso que lleva a las Catacumbas, donde también se encuentra otro laboratorio._

 _No obstante, debo advertir que en este lugar he encontrado algunos hechos extraños, y no, no me refiero a fantasmas o algo por el estilo, sino a extrañas criaturas que rondan por este lugar con un aspecto desagradable, son como unos reptiles, pero estos tienen los ojos amarillos y las escamas está en un estado de descomposición._

 _Por ello he dejado este fusil Springfield A1M1 junto con dos cananas de 30 municiones cada una para que cualquiera que decida explorar el lugar tenga un arma con que defenderse, ya que esos reptiles o lo que sean esas cosas distan mucho de ser amistosas._

 _Atentamente El Relojero del Tiempo._

Tras leer aquella nota, Silverstream se encontraba totalmente confundida, pues no entendía por qué alguien dejaría un arma y por qué aquel sujeto que se hacía apodar "El Relojero del Tiempo" dejaría escrito la ruta que debía seguirse para salir a ciertos lugares de la escuela.

Sea como fuere, la chica sabía que más valdría hacerle caso por lo que tomo el arma de la caja, después encontró debajo del fusil las cananas que se colocó en el pecho para poder llevarlas con mayor comodidad y por último comenzó a caminar por la primera escalera con el fin de llegar hasta la puerta de piedra.

Cuando llego a la primera columna encontró en el suelo un objeto que le llamo la atención, pues se trataba de un extraño medallón de oro con un símbolo extraño grabado en este.

-Um… ¿Tendrá alguna utilidad? –se preguntó Silverstream tomando el objeto para examinarlo.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de repente escucho el sonido de unas pisadas provenientes de las paredes de la cueva, Silverstream apunto el fusil asustada debido a que aquel sonido era como si algo o alguien estuviera escalando o caminando por las paredes.

Un fuerte frío invadió su cuerpo, fue entonces que comenzó a escuchar el sonido de alguien babeando, ahí volteo hacia el techo de la cueva y pudo ver como por las paredes de la misma se arrastraban veinte seres humanoides cubiertos de escamas que le miraban con unos ojos amenazantes.

\- ¡Oh Dios! –exclamo Silverstream asustada quien vio como uno de estos saltaba de la pared hacia la escalera que comunicaba a la primera columna con la puerta por donde había entrado.

\- ¡Grrr! –gruño aquella criatura acercándose lentamente.

\- ¡Aléjate! –grito Silverstream accionando el arma logrando herir a el extraño ser en el estómago, pero este volvió a levantarse como si nada le hubiera pasado, lo cual para la chica se tradujo como una desafortunada coincidencia con los infectados que había en la escuela. La chica tomo el medallón y salió corriendo por las escaleras mientras escuchaba como los seres comenzaban a saltar hacia la primera columna para luego comenzar a perseguirla - ¡Ahhhh! ¡Aléjate! –grito Silverstream disparando el arma en cuanto uno de estos seres se colocó frente a ella para impedirle el paso.

\- ¡Grrr!

\- ¡Que te quites! –grito Silverstream golpeando con la culata del fusil a la criatura aturdiéndola para después volver a correr.

Las criaturas continuaron siguiéndola hasta que finalmente la chica pudo llegar a la puerta de piedra donde se dio cuenta que esta tenía una abertura similar al medallón que había tomado en la primera columna, lo que le indico que este era en realidad una llave.

-Debí imaginarlo –dijo Silverstream sonriendo y colocando rápidamente el medallón lo cual provoco que la puerta se abriera.

La chica entro para encontrarse con un pasillo de piedra, todavía tuvo tiempo de voltear hacia atrás y ver como los extraños seres se acercaban a toda velocidad, siendo uno de estos el que se abalanzo para entrar al pasillo, pero la chica llenándose de valor apunto el arma a la cabeza del ser solo para decir sonriendo:

-Adiós hijo de puta.

Ella apretó el gatillo y la bala impacto en la cabeza de la criatura matándola al instante mientras que la puerta de piedra se cerró dejando a las extrañas criaturas lejos de Silverstream, la cual solo sonrió satisfecha con la victoria obtenida y dijo:

-Ah… bueno, quizás no soy tan mala en algo después de todo.

\- ¡Guuh!

Silverstream volteo hacia atrás y pudo ver a un infectado que se acercaba lentamente, pero esta vez la chica no se asustó y sonriendo murmuro en voz baja:

-Ya no te tengo miedo.

La chica apunto el fusil y soltó un disparo que se escuchó por todo el pasillo, el infectado cayó muerto mientras que Silverstream continúo internándose en el pasillo perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno, decidí volver a reescribir el capítulo y debo admitir que estoy satisfecho con el resultado, realmente siento que ahora si le eche demasiada galleta además de añadir un poco más de acción y hacer que Silverstream superara sus miedos.**

 **En fin, no olviden dejar su Review, su Favorite/Follow History así como invitarlos a darle like a mi página de Facebook que pueden encontrar como ShieldImagination97 donde he publicado las portadas de los futuros fanfics de esta saga que es The World of Dead, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	9. Capítulo 8: La Chica, el Psicópata

CAPITULO 8: La Chica, el Psicópata y el Monstruo

El reloj marcaba las 12:30 de la noche, Twilight se encontraba caminando por los oscuros pasillos del tercer piso del Área de Ingeniería mientras en sus manos sujetaba firmemente la pistola Glock 17, la cual era su única arma para defenderse de los infectados.

La chica estaba visiblemente estresada, pues, aunque había conseguido los objetos que aquel chico desquiciado del laboratorio de Ingeniería Aeroespacial le había pedido a cambio de los planos, todo aquel viaje había sido todo un reto para ella ya que los pasillos estaban llenos de infectados que no dejaban de lanzar mordiscos tratando de contagiarla con aquella enfermedad extraña.

-Ah… solo tengo que darle esto y ya podré regresar a la Sala de Seguridad –se dijo así misma mientras caminaba lentamente y observaba la mochila donde había guardado la botella de whiskey Jim Beam que encontró en la caja fuerte del encargado del Área de Ingeniería junto con un paquete de condones que ella saco de la enfermería del lugar –Realmente su petición fue extraña, no entiendo que pretende hacer con estas cosas en un momento como este.

\- ¡Guuh! ¡Guuh! –gimió un infectado caminando lentamente hacia ella.

\- ¡Cállate! –grito Twilight tomando una escoba que estaba en el suelo del pasillo para estrellárselo en la cara a aquel cadáver viviente dejándolo en el suelo.

La chica continúo caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras que comunicaban con el segundo piso, las cuales bajo y al llegar al piso inferior continúo caminando mientras seguía hablando con ella misma.

-Realmente esta infección se ha vuelto bastante extraña –dijo Twilight mientras veía los pasillos llenos de manchas de sangre y sin señales de vida –Fue casi como en las películas o videojuegos, una infección que se esparce a través de la mordida solo para reanimar cadáveres humanos parece una broma de mal gusto.

\- ¡Guuh! ¡Guuh! –gimió otro infectado acercándose lentamente a Twilight por detrás.

La chica le soltó una patada al macabro ser haciendo que este cayera hacia atrás impactando su cabeza contra unos clavos que estaban en el suelo matándolo al instante para la suerte de Twilight.

-Lo más extraño es que ellos solo pueden ser detenidos si son golpeados o heridos en la cabeza –pensó Twilight mientras miraba al cadáver desangrarse en el suelo –Lo que sigo sin entender es como esto pudo suceder suponiendo que la escuela cuenta con un complejo sistema de seguridad.

La chica dejo de ver aquel cadáver para continuar su camino y luego volteo hacia uno de los casilleros donde vio como uno de estos se encontraba abierto mostrando un pequeño poster con el logo de la empresa Pharmahorse Corporation.

-Pharmahorse Corporation –pensó Twilight acercándose al casillero para ver más de cerca aquel poster –He oído mucho de esta empresa, incluso recuerdo que Sunny Flare una vez llevo a su mamá a la escuela para dar una charla sobre salud. Lo que no entiendo es porque en el Programa de Estudio Independiente de la escuela nunca se menciona que esta se encuentre afiliada a esta corporación. ¿Por qué no dan a conocer que esta empresa financia la escuela? Es bastante extraño, más si se trata de una institución que supuestamente tiene mucho prestigio.

Twilight se alejó del casillero para seguir su camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras que comunicaban con el primer piso, las cuales bajo para después toparse con la puerta que llevaba a la biblioteca del Área de Ingeniería.

Fue ahí que volvió nuevamente a subir las escaleras que llevaban al pasillo metálico que le ayudaba a cruzar el recinto para después ir caminando lentamente solo para volverse a topar con aquel extraño diario que había leído la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

-Después este extraño cuaderno –se dijo así misma mientras volvía a leer lo que estaba escrito en dicho diario –un cuaderno donde se habla de un gusano petrificado que al aspirar sus esporas pudre la carne humana y convierte en un ser violento al humano o animal que lo inhale. Me pregunto si esto tiene alguna relación con el Proyecto de Moon Dancer y Ximena, sobre todo por Moon que siempre ha sido muy buena en cuanto a medicina y biología se refiere. No sé si llamar zombis a esas cosas sea lo correcto –decía Twilight volteando a ver hacia la parte baja de la biblioteca donde aquellas criaturas continuaban lanzando gemidos guturales y gruñendo –pero es que no encuentro otra mejor palabra para nombrarlos, simplemente sus características físicas y sus comportamientos son similares a aquellos seres que solo se ven en los comics, las películas y los videojuegos. Pero lo que más me llama la atención –dijo Twilight quitándose los audífonos que llevaba puestos y que le servían para comunicarse con los demás miembros del grupo –es que mientras exploraba el área se perdieron las comunicaciones, cosa imposible tomando en cuenta que estos aparatos funcionan a base de ondas de radio, solo una Bomba PEM es capaz de dañar los aparatos.

Twilight aventó los audífonos al ver que estos ya no funcionaban de manera correcta, después vio como estos caían en el suelo haciendo que los zombis caminaran hacia estos pensando que se trataba de algún pedazo de carne.

-Realmente son torpes –dijo Twilight al ver como los zombis se alejaban, pero de repente se quedó en shock cuando vio como una de las paredes de la biblioteca era destrozada mostrando a una extraña criatura enorme con cuernos negros, cara de mono, piel grisácea, pelaje blanco y patas de cabra que gruñía como si fuera un animal salvaje. La chica se quedó petrificada del miedo por aquella inesperada sorpresa por lo que solo murmuro - ¿Q-Qué es eso?

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Grrr! –gruño la criatura que termino por romper toda la pared para luego embestir la otra pared de la biblioteca golpeándola y haciendo que el pasillo de metal donde estaba la chica se tambaleara fuertemente - ¡Grrr! ¡Grrr! ¡Argh!

\- ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! –grito Twilight asustada bajando las escaleras para rápidamente cruzar la puerta y salir de la biblioteca –N-No sé qué fue eso –decía Twilight tomando un respiro para tranquilizarse –pero… n-no parecía ser humano… ¡¿Por qué estas cosas están pasando?! ¡Ahhhh! –grito Twilight asustada cuando sintió una extraña vibración al igual que unos gruñidos provenientes de la biblioteca.

La chica se escondió detrás de la fuente que estaba en el corredor del Área de Ingeniería y fue que ella se asomó un poco solo para ver como aquella extraña criatura rompía la puerta de la biblioteca solo para voltear a ver hacia varios lados como si quisiera encontrar a Twilight.

El corazón de Twilight se aceleró rápidamente, pues ella podía ver con mayor claridad a aquel extraño monstruo que después de unos cuantos segundos se regresó a la biblioteca para retirarse provocando una fuerte vibración por cada paso que daba.

Twilight se arrastró lentamente por el suelo hasta colocarse detrás de una columna donde se puso de pie y pudo ver como aquel monstruo comenzaba a tirar los estantes de la biblioteca, así como pisotear sin compasión a todos los zombis que se interponían en su camino.

\- ¿Q-Qué demonios es esa cosa? – se preguntó ella misma en voz baja para que el monstruo no la detectase –No parece ser algo humano y mucho menos creo que sea un experimento de aquí –Twilight se quedó observando a la criatura y acomodándose sus lentes pudo notar que en su espalda tenía el logo de la Empresa Pharmahorse Corporation junto con las siglas _KS-2017_ \- ¿Otra vez esa empresa?, ¿Acaso ellos crearon a ese monstruo? No sé, pero algo no me gusta de todo este asunto.

Twilight volvió a ocultarse en cuanto vio como la criatura volteaba rápidamente hacia atrás y fue entonces que esta comenzó a olfatear para luego lanzar un fuerte gruñido corriendo hacia la puerta de la biblioteca que comunicaba con el corredor.

\- ¡Me ha detectado! –grito Twilight nerviosa y volteando a ver rápidamente hacia la puerta que comunicaba con el laboratorio de Ingeniería Aeroespacial.

La chica corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta para entrar en ella mientras que el monstruo dirigió una envestida contra la columna donde se había ocultado Twilight rompiéndola en pedazos para después gruñir y romper la fuente que estaba en el pequeño jardín del lugar.

Twilight al entrar al laboratorio bajo rápidamente las escaleras que comunicaban a este y toco la puerta de este, de repente las bocinas del área comenzaron a sonar nuevamente para luego dar paso a la voz del chico que se refugiaba ahí.

-Bienvenida a Everton Industries, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

\- ¡Tengo lo que quieres! ¡Déjame entrar! –suplico Twilight asustada y golpeando la puerta.

\- ¡EJEJEJE! ¿Y por qué tan desesperada? –pregunto con una voz maniática el chico a través de las bocinas - ¿Acaso le temes a KS?

\- ¡¿Acaso sabes que es esa cosa?! –pregunto asustada Twilight en cuanto sintió nuevamente las vibraciones que anunciaban la llegada de la criatura.

-Pues claro pequeña nerd –respondió el chico con un tono de voz que revelaba su frágil condición mental –Mi padre lo diseño con ayuda de otros científicos, es el arma biológica que Pharmahorse Corporation le encomendó crear para probarlo esta noche ¡EJEJEJEJEJE! Realmente te sorprendería todo lo que se puede hacer cuando mezclas un poco de materia orgánica con virología ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!

\- ¡¿Armas biológicas?! ¡¿Por qué?! –pregunto Twilight sorprendida en cuanto escucho aquella confesión del chico, confesión que la había dejado sin palabras.

\- ¿Realmente crees que Everton va a desperdiciar su tiempo en ayudar a humanos débiles? No chica problemas, nuestro destino como estudiantes súper genios es el de convertirnos en los amos del mundo… solo imagina cuantas cosas maravillosas no haríamos teniendo el control del planeta ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!

-P-Por favor… dame los planos… ¡Tengo que salir de aquí con mis amigas! –suplico Twilight al chico golpeando la puerta aún más fuerte.

\- ¡EJEJEJEJEJE! No… cuatro ojos –dijo el chico dejando de hablar a través de las bocinas para luego salir de la habitación contigua armado con su escopeta Ithaca 37 y mostrando un rostro que denotaba locura - ¡Nadie saldrá de aquí! ¡Todos debemos morir por la gloria de Everton!

Twilight comenzó a retroceder asustada y fue entonces que subió nuevamente la escalera solo para escuchar un disparo detrás de ella, lo cual hizo que se echara pecho a tierra para esquivar la bala que impacto en una de las paredes.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí nerd! –grito el chico preparándose para volver a disparar y abriendo la puerta del laboratorio.

Twilight se levantó y corrió hacia uno de los salones que estaban cerca del laboratorio, en cuanto entró cerró la puerta, saco la pistola Glock 17 mientras pedía desesperadamente al cielo un milagro para poder salir de ahí con vida.

\- ¡Abre! ¡Abre maldita zorra! –grito el chico golpeando la puerta con la culata de la escopeta.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Por favor! –suplico Twilight sosteniendo la pistola y temblando de miedo al escuchar los golpes que daba el adolescente –S-Solo… déjame… ¡Mamá!

Fue entonces que de repente la pared izquierda del salón se rompió y Twilight pudo ver que se trataba de aquel extraño monstruo que se había encontrado en la biblioteca, el cual al ver a Twilight intento aplastarla a través de una envestida.

La chica salto logrando esquivar la envestida que destruyo la pared dándole a Twilight acceso al salón contiguo, pero fue entonces que un segundo disparo se escuchó y la puerta del salón fue abierta.

\- ¡Te tengo! –grito el chico pateando la puerta y viendo a Twilight para apuntarle.

\- ¡Que me dejes en paz! –grito Twilight disparando la pistola sin apuntar.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Maldita perra! –grito adolorido el joven mientras se tocaba el hombro que comenzó a sangrar.

Twilight volteo a ver y pudo notar que el disparo había impactado en el hombro derecho del chico, el cual se puso aún más enojado y con sus fuerzas volvió a apuntar la escopeta hacia la chica con el fin de matarla.

\- ¡Ahora si vas a probar mi ira! ¡Hija de puta! –grito el chico disparando la escopeta.

Twilight se agacho rápidamente logrando esquivar la bala que impacto en una de las paredes del salón volando en pedazos un florero que se encontraba sobre un mueble lleno de planos e instrumentos de geometría.

La chica se levantó y corrió hacia el agujero que la criatura había hecho en la pared izquierda del salón, dicho agujero la llevaba hacia el corredor donde nuevamente tuvo que volver a correr entrando a una puerta que decía: _**Ingeniería Química.**_

Al entrar encontró nuevamente otro pasillo similar al de otras áreas de la escuela, solo que esta tenía un laboratorio un poco más pequeño y lleno de instrumentos como matraces, vasos de precipitado, mecheros, etc.

Twilight corrió rápidamente hacia el laboratorio, pero de repente de los salones que estaban en el lugar salieron algunos zombis gimiendo por lo que la chica los empujo y continúo corriendo en dirección al laboratorio bajando las escaleras, pero en cuanto quiso entrar se dio cuenta que necesitaba también una tarjeta de acceso.

\- ¡Ay no! ¡No ahora! –grito Twilight angustiada al ver su mala suerte.

\- ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡BANG! ¡AJAJAJAJA! –grito el chico enloquecido pateando la puerta para entrar y después abriendo fuego contra los infectados matando a algunos de ellos - ¡¿Dónde estás caperucita?! ¡¿Cerdita dónde estás?! –pregunto gritando con un tono psicótico el chico que camino hacia las escaleras solo para recibir un disparo en su pierna derecha haciéndolo caer - ¡Ahhhh! ¡Maldita! –grito el adolescente viendo a Twilight que apuntaba su arma hacia él.

De repente se escuchó como la pared de uno de los salones era destruido y tanto Twilight como el chico vieron que se trataba de la criatura quien entró al lugar dando una envestida que destruyo la puerta de uno de los salones hasta romper el vidrio que protegía al laboratorio de química logrando entrar en este.

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! –gruño la criatura volteando a ver a Twilight que estaba en la puerta de la escalera.

\- ¡AJAJAJAJA! ¡AHAHAHAHAHA! Parece… -dijo el chico psicópata poniéndose lentamente de pie y usando la escopeta como bastón para sostenerse –que a la putita se le acabo… la suerte… q-que irónico… terminar acorralada y sin salida… ¡AHAHAHAHAHA! Eres… una… vergüenza… para… Everton.

Twilight volteo hacia varios lados buscando una salida y tratando de idear un plan de escape, pues tanto la criatura como el chico la tenían atrapada. Pero fue entonces que vio como el monstruo volteaba y se preparaba para golpear el cristal que cubría las escaleras por lo que Twilight sonriendo con malicia dijo:

\- ¿Pues sabes qué? Prefiero ser una vergüenza para esta escuela… ¡Que un loco como tú!

El chico soltó la escopeta, se lanzó enojado sobre Twilight tras escuchar aquellas palabras, pero la chica se agacho mientras que el chico volteo al frente y lo último que pudo ver fue como la mano de la criatura rompía la puerta del laboratorio solo para atraparlo.

\- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Mi papá te creo! ¡Mi papá te creo! –gritaba el chico en cuanto sintió como la mano de la criatura lo tomaba y comenzaba a apretarlo como si el monstruo exprimiera un cartón de jugo.

Twilight al ver la escena guardo la pistola Glock 17, tomo la escopeta Ithaca 37 que el chico dejo en las escaleras y se alejó corriendo solo para ver desde la puerta que daba al corredor como el chico moría lentamente siendo aplastado su cuerpo por aquella criatura.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Noooo! –gritaba el chico hasta que finalmente murió en manos de aquel monstruo.

Twilight al ver que el chico había muerto se fue cerrando la puerta y corrió nuevamente al área de Ingeniería Aeroespacial, bajo las escaleras que llevaban al laboratorio logrando entrar en este para después ocultarse en la habitación contigua que estaba en el lugar.

La chica asomo un poco la cabeza por la ventana de la puerta solo para ver como la criatura volvía nuevamente a entrar al lugar, incluso con sus manos rompió el cristal que separaba al laboratorio del pasillo y salto al lugar tratando de buscar a Twilight.

Twilight trato de guardar silencio y de no gritar para evitar volver a llamar la atención de aquel monstruo, el cual al no ver signos de vida o por lo menos indicios de que Twilight estuviera oculta en la habitación contigua se fue después de algunos segundos saltando hacia el pasillo rompiendo aún más el cristal para finalmente hacer otro hueco en las paredes de los salones regresando al corredor.

-Ah… Gracias a Dios se fue –dijo Twilight tomando un respiro para después voltear a ver la habitación y darse cuenta que está se encontraba llena de cajas de cartón, las cuales contenían materiales y herramientas.

En el centro del lugar se encontraba un escritorio iluminado con una lámpara y sobre este se encontraba el micrófono para hablar por las bocinas, así como unas hojas que al parecer habían sido leídas por el chico mucho antes de intentar matar a Twilight con sus propias manos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó Twilight acercándose al escritorio para sentarse y comenzar a leer los documentos que decían lo siguiente:

 _Everfree Vacation Center: El Futuro de la Compañía_

 _Tras muchas negociaciones hemos conseguido que el millonario Filthy Rich nos venda los terrenos del Campamento Everfree, realmente fue difícil convencerlo debido a que el tacaño hijo de puta quería construir un Hotel Spa de lujo, pero suerte que a nosotros nos sobra plata para comprar a cualquier empresario miserable como él con delirios de grandeza._

 _Hay que decir que seleccionar el lugar para el Centro de Investigación fue difícil debido a que a lo largo del tiempo nuestros centros de investigación han sufrido incidentes que ponen en riesgo a la compañía y su prestigio, sobretodo porque no tenemos un lugar donde dejar los desperdicios y por ende muchos terminan en lugares recónditos de la región._

 _En nuestra sede ubicada en Sire's Hollow hemos recibido muchos informes por parte de nuestro investigador el Dr. Hooves quien al parecer ha hecho grandes avances con el llamado Virus GXXL, por lo que ya hemos encomendado a uno de nuestros agentes para que lo cuiden muy bien, ya que sabemos que el desgraciado tiene la manía de revelarse cuando quiere convirtiéndolo en alguien peligroso para nuestros objetivos._

 _Por ahora hemos de comunicar que ya tenemos el 60% de las instalaciones listas y esperamos que para el siguiente mes podamos ya operar el lugar, aunque eso sí tuvimos que deshacernos de una pareja de hermanos que andaban queriendo comprar nuevamente el terreno, suerte que ya los hemos enviado a donde pertenecen._

 _Por ahora podemos decir que el descubrimiento hecho por esas mocosas ha sido un gran avance y con el experimento de hoy hemos concluido que ya es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso para así mantener la demanda._

Tras leer aquellas líneas, Twilight se quedó paralizada debido a que ese texto dejaba en claro que el experimento de su amiga Moon Dancer no era para hacer el bien sino el mal, además de que el hecho de que se hablara del Campamento Everfree y de dos hermanos le daba la sensación de que algo malo le había sucedido a Timber Spruce y a Gloriosa Daisy, por lo que algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos debido a que la noticia era dura para ella.

-Debo salir de aquí –dijo Twilight limpiándose los ojos y mostrando una cara que reflejaba una actitud decidida –Esto debe saberse, el mundo tiene que saber la verdad de estos miserables.

La chica comenzó a buscar en los cajones del escritorio los planos del avión, para su suerte los encontró a la primera junto con una tarjeta de acceso lo cual hizo que Twilight recordara la explicación de Autumn Blaze cuando esta dijo que los laboratorios se encontraban conectados a través de unos pasillos especiales subterráneos.

-Esto me será útil –dijo Twilight tomando la tarjeta y revisándola –Solo espero que ese monstruo no sepa cavar.

La chica abrió la mochila que llevaba en la espalda, saco de esta la botella de whiskey que aventó contra la pared rompiéndola en pedazos, igualmente se deshizo de los condones y por último metió dentro la mochila los planos al igual que algunos cartuchos de escopeta que ella encontró dentro del cajón junto con algunas cajas de munición para pistola.

Posteriormente cerró la mochila y antes de salir del lugar pudo ver como un relámpago caía iluminando el lugar para después dar paso a la lluvia.

-Llego la hora –dijo Twilight abriendo la puerta para salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia la puerta que llevaba al pasillo secreto.

Estando ahí coloco la tarjeta logrando abrir la puerta, Twilight se encontró con un pasillo de metal iluminado con luces led y tomando un respiro entro en este mientras detrás de ella se cerraba la puerta de metal volviéndose nuevamente a bloquear la entrada.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno, como pueden ver decidí añadir un poco de acción para la pobre Twilight, debo admitir que el capítulo me costó escribirlo, pero después de unos cuantos momentos de reflexión finalmente pude terminarlo y debo decir que estoy satisfecho con el resultado.**

 **No olviden dejar su Review asi como darle Favorite/Follow Story al fanfic si les gusto y les recuerdo que pueden enviar PM o si desean pueden mandar mensaje a mi pagina de Facebook que pueden encontrar como ShieldImagination97, nos leemos pronto :D**


	10. Capítulo 9: El Encuentro de Dos Director

CAPITULO 9: El Encuentro de Dos Directoras

El reloj marcaba la 1:00 de la mañana, Cadance caminaba tranquilamente por el Ala Oeste del Instituto Everton en dirección a la puerta que comunicaba con el vestíbulo. La directora había tardado en salir de aquel lugar debido a que durante el trayecto se dedicó a explorar la zona en busca de pistas que le ayudaran a resolver sus dudas respecto a la relación entre la Familia Cinch y la Historia del Instituto Everton.

Sin embargo, la búsqueda resulto infructuosa para la Directora de Crystal Prep, pues no encontró ninguna pista o documento que le ayudara a reforzar su hipótesis, aunque por lo menos si logro encontrar un objeto curioso en uno de los salones, dicho objeto era una maqueta de un Centro Vacacional con cabañas, piscina, área para acampar y parrillas para asar carne.

Cadance considero en un primer momento a aquella maqueta como un simple objeto curioso, pero desde que abandono aquel salón no había dejado de pensar que, por el diseño y la ubicación especificada en el objeto, aquel complejo arquitectónico podía esconder más cosas que ser solo un simple lugar de recreo.

\- ¿Por qué una empresa farmacéutica construiría algo así en el Campamento Everfree? –se preguntaba Cadance mientras caminaba por el pasillo –Twilight me dijo que ella y sus amigas ya habían logrado reunir el dinero para pagarle al avaro de Filthy Rich con el propósito de que no destruyera el Campamento Everfree. ¿Acaso Filthy les vendió el terreno? ¿Gloriosa y su hermano Timber no se opusieron ante tal idea? Es bastante extraño tratándose de que los dos hermanos estaban preocupados por salvar su campamento. En fin –dijo Cadance asomándose por la puerta solo para ver que los infectados que había en el vestíbulo ya no estaban salvo diez que se encontraban dispersados por el lugar - ¿Qué? ¿En dónde estarán los demás? Yo recuerdo que este lugar estaba lleno de ellos, a menos que… -en ese momento Cadance volteo a ver hacia su alrededor solo para ver los agujeros que había en algunas paredes - ¿Qué demonios? Yo no recuerdo que estuvieran esos hoyos, es como si alguien hubiera colocado explosivos, ¿acaso habrán mandado a militares o fuerzas especiales a rescatarnos? Ah… no importa, tengo que continuar avanzando antes de que… ¡Ahhhh! –grito Cadance asustada en cuanto avanzó hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras de emergencia solo para sentir como detrás de ella otra de las paredes del vestíbulo era destruida. Ella volteo y vio asustada una enorme criatura que la Directora de Crystal Prep no había visto jamás - ¡Dios mío!

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Grrr! ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! –gruño aquella criatura mientras su hocico sacaba espuma como si tuviera rabia.

\- ¡EJEJEJEJE! ¿Le gusta Directora Cadance? –pregunto una voz artificial a través de los altavoces que estaban en el vestíbulo.

-Esa voz… ¡Eres el tipo de la máscara! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –pregunto molesta Cadance mientras su voz hacía eco en el lugar.

\- ¡AHAHAHAHA! Ay pequeña e insignificante niña –respondió riendo la voz –Tú lo sabrás pronto, claro si logras superar a mi linda y hermosa creación.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! –gruño la criatura volviéndose aún más agresiva.

\- ¿Q-Qué es eso? –pregunto Cadance nerviosa y apuntando el Rifle de Cerrojo Máuser M18 que había obtenido de la Oficina del Jefe de Seguridad.

-Es el experimento KS-2017 –respondió la voz artificial –El resultado de la increíble combinación de un primate con el Virus Genesis o también conocido como el Gusano Eterno, virus base para la creación del Virus EVE X-2020 que la torpe de tu alumna Moon Dancer me ayudo a mejorar.

\- ¡¿Acaso tu causaste todo esto?! –pregunto enojada Cadance a la voz mientras retrocedía al ver que la criatura se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-No, pero el Director me ha permitido utilizar a este lugar como un buen campo de experimentación para mis proyectos de investigación ¡AHAHAHAHAHA!

\- ¡¿Y era necesario que mataras a toda la gente inocente de esta escuela?! –pregunto Cadance quien continuaba retrocediendo ante la actitud amenazante del experimento KS-2017.

-No me importa la gente y mucho menos las vidas que se pierden –respondió con un tono frío la voz artificial –Todo sea por mejorar la ciencia y hacer que mi legado perdure por siempre ¡AHAHAHAHA! ¡Ataca KS! ¡Hoy cenaras picadillo de Cadance!

\- ¡Argh! ¡Argh! –gruño la criatura que realizo una envestida contra Cadance, esta última corrió para esquivar a la criatura que termino chocando contra una de las paredes del vestíbulo.

\- ¡Muérete infeliz! –grito Cadance disparándole en la espalda a aquel monstruo con el rifle que tenía - ¡Muérete!

\- ¡Argh! ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! –gruño la criatura preparándose para volver a envestir a Cadance.

La Directora de Crystal Prep saltó consiguiendo esquivar al enorme monstruo que continuaba lanzando gruñidos.

Cadance lanzó tres disparos más del rifle impactando uno de estos en la cabeza que termino por hacer que la criatura se agachara tapándose la cara como si algo lo hubiera golpeado.

-Ah… Ah… Ah… ¿Estará muerto? –pregunto Cadance con el corazón acelerado debido a la adrenalina que sentía por enfrentarse a aquella bestia.

\- ¡EJEJEJEJE! ¿Crees que puedes matarlo solo así? –pregunto la voz artificial de forma burlona mientras que la criatura volvió a ponerse de pie como si nada le hubiera pasado - ¡Sorpresa Cadance!

\- ¡Imposible! ¡Muere! –grito Cadance volviendo a apuntar a la criatura que lanzó nuevamente gruñidos para envestir a la joven mujer que nuevamente esquivo el ataque.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Argh! ¡Grrr! –gruño la criatura que había chocado contra otra de las paredes del vestíbulo.

-Esa cosa no muere –dijo Cadance tomando un respiro debido a que estaba cansada por esquivar los ataques de KS-2017 –Si sigo así me terminare la munición del rifle, solo me queda… -en ese momento la Directora de Crystal Prep volteo a ver la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia y dijo -… inmovilizarlo y salir corriendo… solo así me lo quitare de encima.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Argh! ¡Argh! –gruño la criatura quien volvió a envestir a Cadance.

\- ¡Chúpate esta! –grito Cadance sonriendo y sin moverse mientras sacaba la pistola Glock 17 para después jalar el gatillo disparando el arma cuya bala impacto en uno de los ojos del monstruo.

Cadance se agacho y pudo ver como la criatura tras recibir el impacto resbalaba para salir volando por los aires hasta finalmente estrellarse contra la puerta que llevaba al Ala Oeste rompiéndola en pedazos junto con la pared.

-Ah… jódete –murmuro Cadance en voz baja para luego dirigirse corriendo a las escaleras, las cuales subió rápidamente hasta llegar nuevamente al piso donde se encontraba la Oficina del Director y el salón conocido como "La Capilla".

Ella corrió por los pasillos mientras golpeaba con la culata del rifle a cuanto infectado intentase cruzarse en su camino. Tras unos minutos finalmente pudo llegar a la puerta de La Capilla y escribió el código numérico que había conseguido de la Oficina del Jefe de Seguridad horas atrás.

\- ¡Excelente! –dijo Cadance al ver que el código era aceptado y la puerta era abierta.

La Directora de Crystal Prep entró a la habitación y quedo asombrada al ver que todo lo descrito en la nota que encontró en el pasillo de afuera era cierto, pues el interior parecía una capilla con un altar donde estaban los retratos al óleo de los fundadores de la empresa Pharmahorse Corporation, el piso era de finos mosaicos blancos y negros, había un librero con libros antiguos, un piano de marfil y, por último, vitrales con imágenes de animales míticos que eran un dragón, un pegaso, una hidra y un unicornio.

-Realmente es un bonito lugar –dijo Cadance observando a su alrededor y caminando acercándose al piano donde encontró la partitura de Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven –Um… debe haber un acceso oculto por aquí, no creo que esto esté cerrado solo por capricho del director.

Cadance comenzó a examinar varias partes de la habitación, busco entre los libros, detrás de los cuadros, incluso bajo el piano, pero no encontró nada hasta que al examinar en el interior del piano encontró una curiosa hoja de papel que tenía escrito lo siguiente:

 _Acceso a Laboratorio de las Catacumbas…_

 _Beethoven es la llave._

\- ¿Beethoven es la llave? –se preguntó Cadance confundida debido a que no entendía que significaban aquellas palabras –Será acaso que… -en ese momento Cadance volteo a ver el piano, se sentó y comenzó a examinar la partitura de Moonlight Sonata. Ella estaba consciente de que, si bien sabía tocar piano, no era muy buena ejecutándolo por lo que simplemente tomo un respiro y dijo –Ah… espero no equivocarme.

La Directora de Crystal Prep comenzó a tocar la melodía, ella leía con detenimiento la partitura y trataba de controlar sus manos para evitar equivocarse en alguna nota.

Después de unos minutos, el altar se abrió mostrando un elevador secreto que se encontraba oculto detrás de las paredes.

Cadance sonrió, se levantó y después entró al elevador, presiono el botón y este cerró sus puertas para empezar a descender. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, Cadance quedo impresionada por el interior del elevador, pues este se encontraba decorado con varios animales tallados en madera además de que poseía un espejo donde ella podía verse a sí misma, quedando sorprendida de ver como su camisa blanca se hallaba un poco sucia debido al polvo y a la sangre de los infectados que había asesinado.

-Espero que saliendo de aquí pueda darme un baño –dijo Cadance riendo y acomodándose su pelo.

Tras unos minutos el elevador llego a su destino, la puerta se abrió y Cadance al salir desenfundo la pistola para después comenzar a caminar por un extraño lugar lleno de placas con nombres de personas, así como cruces talladas.

\- ¿Catacumbas debajo de una escuela? –pregunto Cadance acercándose a una de las placas y viendo que en efecto el lugar estaba lleno de criptas –Realmente esta escuela tiene muchas cosas ocultas, no puedo creer que todo esto exista y más tratándose de un instituto con gran reputación en el mundo.

Cadance continúo caminando por el lugar avanzando en medio de aquel terrorífico lugar, a medida que lo hacía varias luces LED se iban encendiendo mostrando más criptas hasta que finalmente la Directora pudo encontrar una puerta de metal, la cual se abrió automáticamente dejándola entrar a un lugar lleno de varias capsulas cilíndricas que tenían en su interior varios cuerpos de seres humanoides con aspecto grotesco envueltos en un líquido azul fosforescente.

\- ¿Q-Qué era lo que hacían aquí? –se preguntó Cadance horrorizada por el descubrimiento mientras observaba uno de los cuerpos con un poco de asco - ¡¿Cómo pueden permitir que algo así se encuentre en una escuela?! ¿Quién es el responsable de esta atroci…? ¡Ahhhh!

-Quietecita –dijo una voz artificial detrás de ella mientras que Cadance sentía como una pistola le apuntaba en la espalda.

\- ¿Q-Quien eres? –pregunto Cadance asustada debido a que reconocía aquella voz.

\- ¿Realmente eso importa Directora Cadance? –pregunto la voz –Aunque de Directora no tienes nada, solo mira como vienes vestida, con una falda rota. Pareces más una puta de la calle que una Directora de escuela.

\- ¿En serio? –respondió Cadance sonriendo para rápidamente con una maniobra golpear al ser que estaba detrás de ella y desarmándolo para luego voltear hacia atrás diciéndole al personaje –Eres el amigo de Everton, sabía que te había visto en algún lado, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso eres el responsable de esto?

-No –respondió el sujeto que tenía una máscara de cuervo color blanco y que sacó una pistola del interior de su gabardina para apuntarle a Cadance diciendo –Pero… me alegro que esto haya sucedido.

Cadance saltó hacia su izquierda mientras que el extraño sujeto disparo haciendo que la bala lanzada por él impactara en una de las criptas haciéndole un agujero.

\- ¡Mejor muestra tu cara! –grito Cadance apuntando y disparando haciendo que la bala impactara en el pico de la máscara provocando que está saliera volando para luego caer en el suelo. Cadance se acercó y fue ahí que pudo ver un rostro que ella no esperaba encontrar –T-Tú…

-Si –respondió el ser con una voz femenina tapándose la cara con las manos para luego reír un poco y mostrar su rostro –Si Cadance, ¿sorprendida nueva directora?

-Debí imaginar que estabas detrás de esto… Cinch –respondió Cadance mirando enojada a aquella mujer que en el pasado había sido Directora de Crystal Prep.

-Yo tampoco esperaba volverte a ver Cadance –dijo Cinch sacando unos lentes de su gabardina y sin dejar de apuntar su pistola –Quien diría que este desastre me dio la oportunidad para volverte a ver y así poder vengarme de la Decana traidora que se rebeló contra mí, que me dejo en ridículo frente a todos mis alumnos.

\- ¿Traidora? Tú fuiste la que ocasiono aquel incidente con Twilight en los Juegos de la Amistad –respondió Cadance molesta por las acusaciones de Cinch –Tú fuiste quien la manipulo, tú eres la responsable de tú caída, no yo. Ahora lo entiendo todo, tú metiste a Twilight a Everton para provocar todo esto y así vengarte de ella, ¿no es así?

\- ¡AJAJAJAJA! No Cadance –respondió Cinch sonriendo –Este incidente biológico yo no lo provoque, fue Twilight quien lo hizo, fue la idiotez de esa muchacha la que lo ocasiono, aunque debo darle gracias por hacerlo ya que eso abre nuevas puertas para la empresa y especialmente para mi prestigio.

-En cuanto el mundo se entere van a…

\- ¡EJEJEJEJE! ¿Crees que el mundo va a hacer caso a las acusaciones de una Directora de Preparatoria o de unas niñas de 16 años? No querida, nadie te creerá y mucho menos vas a salir con vida de aquí para decirle nuestros secretos al mundo.

-No me sorprende tu actitud fría e insensible –dijo Cadance que apuntaba a Cinch con su pistola –A ti solo te interesa el poder, el prestigio y el dinero.

\- ¿Dinero? No Cadance, esto no se trata de dinero –dijo Cinch que saco de una de las bolsas de su gabardina un pequeño contenedor de metal, el cual abrió mostrando dos frascos: Uno tenía un líquido purpura y el otro tenía un líquido morado. Cinch tomo el morado y dijo - ¿Sabes qué es esto? Esto es el verdadero proyecto de Moon Dancer, la última muestra del Antivirus EVE X-2020, un microorganismo capaz de curar las enfermedades más terribles como el cáncer, el sida y por supuesto los muertos vivientes. Yo experimente con él hace mucho Cadance, cuando era también una chica investigadora, quizás la mejor de toda la compañía.

-No lo dudo maldita perra miserable –dijo Cadance –El apellido de tu familia forma parte de esa empresa, la cual dudo que sus fines sean realmente benévolos.

-Realmente eres una mujer muy lista Cadance, no somos benévolos, pero tratamos de mejorar al mundo –dijo Cinch sonriendo macabramente para luego decir -Solo imagina como será este mundo cuando los más inteligentes, los que realmente ayudamos a la humanidad creando y mejorando sus miserables vidas, gobernemos y seamos considerados dioses.

\- ¿Un mundo lleno de gente que se come el uno al otro? ¡¿Ese es tu sueño?!

-Um… ¡AJAJAJAJA! ¡Ay Cadance! Realmente no me sorprende tu benevolencia hacia la gente inferior, tomando en cuenta que tus tías Celestia y Luna son igual de idiotas que tú al pensar que todos tienen oportunidad de ingresar a ciertos lugares cuando no pertenecen a nuestra _elite_ , a nuestro nivel social –Cinch observo nuevamente el frasco con liquido morado que era el verdadero experimento de Moon Dancer y dijo –Es una pena que todo el trabajo de Moon Dancer se pierda, pero desde que estaba en la escuela Crystal sabía que esa zorra lesbiana no debía pertenecer aquí, pero como la necesitábamos para mejor el Virus EVE X-2020 no tuve opción pero ahora… ¡Ella ya no me sirve! –grito Cinch azotando el frasco que tenía la última muestra del Verdadero Proyecto de Moon Dancer.

\- ¿Q-Qué has hecho? ¡Maldita! –grito Cadance al ver que Cinch había destruido el antivirus, el cual podía ser la única cura ante aquella infección zombi.

-Esa cosa no es útil a la compañía y todo aquello que no sirve se va a la… basura ¡EJEJEJEJE! –rio Cinch orgullosa de su acción para luego guardar el otro frasco y decir –Solo me sirve esto, me gustaría seguir charlando, pero tengo un helicóptero que tomar así que… espero no volverte a ver.

\- ¡Ah no! ¡Tú no te iras de aquí! –grito Cadance apuntando la pistola y dispuesta a dispararle a Cinch.

\- ¡EJEJEJEJE! Entonces… ¡Entretente con esto! –grito Cinch disparando hacia uno de los tableros de control de una de las capsulas del laboratorio haciendo que este se activara. Luego de unos segundos la capsula quedo vacía y el ser humanoide despertó para después empezar a romper con uno de sus puños el cristal que lo mantenía encerrado. Cinch al ver esto solo sonrió y dijo - ¡Adiós Directora!

Cadance intento dispararle a Cinch, pero solo pudo ver cómo está sacaba de su gabardina una granada de humo que lanzó haciendo que la joven directora no pudiera apuntar bien.

Después escucho como el elevador por el que había llegado se activaba y posteriormente regresaba a La Capilla.

Cadance corrió hacia el elevador para presionar el botón y salir de ahí pero antes de poder acercarse escucho una explosión que provenía de arriba, fue entonces que pudo ver como el elevador caía envuelto en llamas totalmente destruido.

\- ¡Ay no! –exclamo Cadance asustada al ver que se hallaba atrapada con aquel ser.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! –gruño aquella criatura que era un ser de piel grisácea con garras en lugar de dedos y con su espalda llena de púas como si fuera un puercoespín.

-Mis recursos son limitados –pensó Cadance viendo la munición que tenía y tratando de buscar una salida. Tras unos cuantos segundos pudo ver una puerta al fondo del laboratorio que podía ser su única salida –Esto es un laboratorio, probablemente encuentre más munición o alguna salida.

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! –gruño la criatura preparándose para envestir a Cadance.

\- ¡No moriré hoy! –grito Cadance haciéndose de lado mientras la criatura se lanzaba contra ella solo para terminar chocando contra una de las paredes.

Cadance comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía mientras que la criatura se recuperaba para nuevamente cargar contra ella, pero Cadance logró llegar a la puerta abriéndola, pero antes de salir del lugar pudo ver como la criatura envestía rompiendo las demás capsulas indiscriminadamente.

La Directora de Crystal Prep entró y corrió a través de un pasillo, después volteo y vio como el ser con sus garras rompía la puerta para nuevamente cargar contra ella con el fin de matarla.

\- ¡Toma esto! –grito Cadance apuntando su rifle y disparando en uno de los ojos de la criatura que al sentir la bala se tapó la cara para luego descubrírsela mostrando como de su ojo salía un monstruoso gusano blanco con colmillos –Ah… esto tiene que ser una broma.

Cadance continúo corriendo por el pasillo para cruzar nuevamente otra puerta, pero al igual que la anterior esta fue destruida por el macabro monstruo que siguió persiguiéndola.

La joven mujer nuevamente uso su rifle apuntando hacia el segundo ojo, el cual igualmente hizo salir a otro gusano blanco con colmillos.

Cadance nuevamente corrió hacia la puerta para llegar ahora a una enorme habitación llena de escritorios, computadoras, archiveros y máquinas de soda, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio una extraña torreta lanzacohetes, el cual solo le quedaba un tiro sin usar.

\- ¡Al fin! –exclamo Cadance tomando un respiro.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Grrr! –gruño la criatura rompiendo la puerta y al ver a Cadance corriendo se arrancó una de sus púas lanzándola contra la Directora, la cual saltó hacia su izquierda esquivando aquel objeto afilado, aunque también el mismo le produjo una pequeña cortada en su pierna derecha, la cual fue visible debido a que Cadance pudo escuchar como la pantimedia que le cubría era rasgada.

-Ah… solo es una pequeña cortada –dijo Cadance sonriendo al ver la pequeña herida.

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! –gruño la criatura que en ese momento abrió su boca mostrando a un enorme gusano gris con colmillos.

Cadance corrió aún más hasta llegar a la torreta, la cual estaba a punto de usar, pero después de pensarlo un poco, saco su rifle y dijo:

-No, quiero divertirme un poco.

La Directora de Crystal Prep apunto hacia las dos cabezas de gusano que habían salido de los ojos de la criatura, disparo y ambas terminaron destrozadas mientras que la criatura solo lanzó un gemido de dolor debido al daño recibido.

-Ahora sí… ¡Adiós bastardo! –grito Cadance tomando control de la torreta, apuntando al gusano gris para después abrir fuego disparando el cohete que termino volando en pedazos al gusano.

La criatura lanzó unos quejidos lastimeros y fue entonces que la misma cayó en el suelo muerta mientras un gran charco de sangre le rodeaba.

Cadance tomo un respiro aliviada de haberse deshecho de aquel monstruo, después camino hacia una puerta que estaba detrás de la torreta, la cual abrió y pudo ver que detrás de esta se encontraba un extenso pasillo metálico, pero más fue su sorpresa cuando vio que en el mismo se encontraba una mesa llena de cajas con munición para el rifle que tenía, así como de pistola.

-Ah… no me equivoque cuando pensé que habría recursos –dijo la Directora sonriendo para luego tomar un cinturón que estaba sobre la mesa, el cual era similar al que tenía con la funda de su pistola, solo que esta tenía también una bolsa para guardar munición.

Después de unos segundos, Cadance llevaba puesta el nuevo cinturón, así como el rifle que colocó en su espalda para cargarlo con mayor facilidad.

-No Cinch –se dijo así misma tomando un respiro y viendo hacia el frente donde encontró nuevamente un pasillo, pero con dos letreros con flechas, siendo uno el que tenía escrito lo siguiente: _**Área de Física**_ –No voy a dejar que tus ambiciones destruyan a este mundo y mucho menos que tus experimentos asesinen a gente inocente.

Tras estas palabras, Cadance comenzó a correr por el pasillo siguiendo la flecha que la llevaba al Área de Física hasta perderse en medio de la oscuridad.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno chicos, como pueden ver ya estamos a poco de ver la conclusión de este fanfic, pues solo falta ver como Moon Dancer, Ximena y Silverstream se enfrentan a estas B.O.W. que rondan la escuela, por lo que en los siguientes capítulos veremos mucha acción para después en el último capítulo ver una batalla final contra una B.O.W poderosa al estilo Resident Evil. ¿Qué quién será el Jefe Final? No lo diré porque es sorpresa.**

 **No olviden dejar su Follow/Favorite Story si les gustó el fanfic, así como su Review si lo desean, recuerden que tengo página de Facebook para que estén al pendiente de los futuros fics, especialmente de los relacionados con el Universo The World of Dead que quiero convertir en una saga.**

 **Sin más nos leemos pronto :D**


	11. Capítulo 10: Traiciones y Conspiraciones

CAPITULO 10: Traiciones y Conspiraciones en el Instituto Everton

El reloj marcaba las 2:00 de la mañana, Moon Dancer y Ximena se encontraban acostadas en el suelo del cuarto _2-A_ totalmente dormidas. Las dos chicas estaban desnudas y abrazándose la una con la otra para así mantener el calor, ya que el frío de la noche corría a través de los conductos de ventilación.

Ximena comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos en cuanto escucho el sonido de un fuerte relámpago que caía cerca del tragaluz iluminando la habitación.

-Ah… ¿Q-Qué paso? –se preguntó la joven tallándose los ojos para después levantarse y decir –Oh si… ya me acorde ¡EJEJEJE! Realmente fue una noche maravillosa.

Ximena se puso de pie y camino hacia una parte de la habitación donde se encontraba tirada su ropa, primero se puso su ropa interior, luego se abrocho la camisa blanca y se puso su falda para finalmente ponerse sus calcetas blancas junto con los zapatos.

-Ah… ¿D-Dónde estamos? –pregunto Moon Dancer levantándose del suelo y poniéndose sus lentes que estaban a un lado de ella para luego voltear a ver a su compañera - ¿X-Ximena?

-Vístete amor –respondió la chica de piel morena acercándose a Moon Dancer llevando en sus manos el uniforme de Crystal Prep que usaba la chica para entregárselo –Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

\- ¿Qué hora es? –pregunto Moon Dancer que se puso de pie para después empezar a vestirse inmediatamente.

-La madrugada –respondió Ximena volteando a ver un reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes del cuarto –No tenemos mucho tiempo y debemos apresurarnos si queremos obtener ayuda.

-Debo admitir que eres muy buena haciendo… ya sabes –dijo Moon Dancer a Ximena mientras se vestía.

\- ¡EJEJEJE! Tú también lo haces muy bien –respondió Ximena con una sonrisa pícara y un poco sonrojada por las palabras de su compañera para después tomar la escopeta semiautomática Benelli M4 Súper 90 que estaba dentro del casillero donde también encontró cinco cajas con munición –Realmente es increíble que el director haya permitido que hubieran armas como estas en la escuela.

-Hablando del Director Everton –dijo Moon Dancer que tras terminar de vestirse se acercó igualmente al casillero para tomar el revolver Winchester 45 junto con una caja que tenía doce balas para dicha arma - ¿Encontraste algo que lo relacionara con todo esto?

-No realmente, pero…

\- Pero… ¿Qué?

-Encontré información sobre las cosas que nos atacaron en el pasillo, al parecer es un arma biológica creada por Pharmahorse Corporation.

\- ¿Hablas en serio amor? –pregunto Moon Dancer dudando un poco de las palabras de la chica.

-Sé que suena un poco loco –respondió Ximena –pero es lo más lógico, tomando en cuenta que fue el propio Director Everton quien nos dio el Virus Genesis para hacer el experimento. Si es así, no sería tan descabellado pensar que él estuviera metido en todo esto.

-Um… quizás tengas un poco de razón –dijo Moon Dancer mientras colocaba seis balas en el revolver –Yo también encontré información, aunque en mi caso está relacionado más con la Directora Abacus Cinch, ya sabes, la señora de la que te hable.

-Oh claro, la que fue directora de tu antigua escuela, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

-Encontré unas notas que señalan a la Directora como responsable de un incidente sucedido años atrás –respondió Moon Dancer –Lo curioso, es que este tiene una cierta similitud con lo que está pasando, por lo que no dudaría que ella también estuviera detrás de esto.

\- ¿Y qué interés tendría ella en nuestro proyecto? ¿Acaso querría robárselo?

-No lo creo, ella podría fácilmente robárselo con apoyo del Director Gerald Everton y sin necesidad de crear todo esto.

-Pues si ese es el caso –dijo Ximena preparando la escopeta para luego decir –Lo mejor será salir de aquí lo antes posible si no queremos convertirnos en zombis.

-Tienes razón –respondió Moon Dancer preparando su arma –No hay tiempo que perder.

Ambas chicas se quedaron unos segundos viéndose para después darse un beso en los labios y salir de aquella habitación, luego se dirigieron a la puerta que llevaba a la Torre de Control del Instituto Everton.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan? –pregunto Moon Dancer mientras Ximena abría la puerta de la torre.

-Buscar ayuda antes que todo el edificio acabe convertido en cenizas –respondió Ximena.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Cadance y las demás? ¿No las ayudaremos? –pregunto Moon Dancer preocupada.

-Ah… sé que es difícil cariño –respondió Ximena soltando la manija de la puerta que estaba a punto de abrir para luego voltear a ver a Moon Dancer y decirle –Pero recuerda que no somos agentes del gobierno o chicas con superpoderes, si pudiéramos tener más recursos probablemente podríamos ayudarlas, pero no lo somos.

-Tienes razón –dijo Moon Dancer con resignación –Realmente no me gustaría dejar a la Directora Cadance aquí y más teniendo a esas cosas rondando por los pasillos.

\- ¿Y Twilight se quedaría aquí también? –pregunto Ximena al ver que Moon Dancer tenía un rostro de preocupación.

-Ya ni sé que pensar sobre ella –respondió Moon Dancer –Por un lado, me gustaría dejarla aquí para que se pudra con los infectados, pero por el otro lado quiero salvarla porque…

-Porque… ¿qué?

-Porque con todo lo que ha pasado y con lo que he leído en los documentos me hace sentirme un poco culpable por haber lastimado a Twilight de una manera muy cruel.

-Entiendo –dijo Ximena dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Moon Dancer para tranquilizarla –Quizás… podríamos ayudarlas en cuanto obtengamos ayuda de la radio.

\- ¿En serio? –pregunto Moon Dancer al ver que Ximena cambiaba su actitud hacia Twilight.

-Claro –respondió Ximena sonriendo –Salvarlas será como un regalo de San Valentín para ti.

-Gracias –dijo Moon Dancer dándole un abrazo y un beso a Ximena.

-Bueno –dijo Ximena separándose para acercarse nuevamente a la puerta –Vamos a… ¡Ahhhh! –grito la chica cayendo en el suelo debido a un fuerte ruido que sonaba similar al estallido de una bomba.

\- ¡Ximena! –grito asustada Moon Dancer acercándose al amor de su vida para ayudarla a levantarse - ¡¿Estás bien?!

-S-Si –respondió Ximena tomando un respiro y sintiendo que su corazón latía demasiado rápido debido al susto que se había llevado con aquel extraño ruido –C-Creo que fue una bomba o un misil lo que produjo esa vibración.

\- ¿Una bomba? ¡¿Quién pondría una bomba?! –pregunto Moon Dancer entrando en pánico debido a que las palabras de la chica le producían cierta inseguridad.

-No lo sé, pero…

De repente la chica se quedó callada y fue entonces que tanto ella como Moon Dancer pudieron escuchar un extraño ruido similar a cuando un trozo de metal comenzaba a doblarse.

Ambas corrieron hacia el cuarto donde habían dormido y viendo hacia el tragaluz pudieron observar con horror como la cabina de la Torre de Control del Instituto Everton estaba totalmente incendiada mientras que en medio de la estructura que la sostenía se podía ver como esta comenzaba a inclinarse para después caer hacia el vacío al tiempo que una fuerte vibración se producía, lo cual indicaba que había destrozado parte del techo.

-D-Destruyeron la Torre de Control… ¡¿Por qué harían algo así?! –pregunto Moon Dancer nerviosa debido a lo impactante de aquel acontecimiento inesperado.

-Tengo… un mal presentimiento de todo esto –dijo Ximena tomando de la mano a la chica de lente y retrocediendo al tiempo que los ruidos de unas aspas de helicóptero comenzaban a escucharse.

Fue entonces que una brillante luz las ilumino y ambas pudieron ver que se trataba de un helicóptero de Pharmahorse Corporation, el cual comenzó a apuntar unas enormes ametralladoras hacia el cuarto.

\- ¡Corre! –grito Ximena apretando la mano de Moon Dancer para después saltar hacia la puerta abriéndola al tiempo que las ametralladoras abrían fuego rompiendo los cristales del tragaluz y perforando las paredes del cuarto.

Ximena y Moon Dancer corrieron hacia la puerta para salir por el pasillo que habían cruzado para esquivar a los lickers, los cuales por alguna extraña razón ya no se encontraban rondando por aquel lugar.

\- ¡¿Primero nos protegen y ahora nos quieren matar?! ¡¿Acaso se volvieron locos?! –grito Moon Dancer asustada y sin dejar de correr.

\- ¡Al menos descubrimos algo! –respondió Ximena y sin dejar de correr.

\- ¡¿Qué descubrimos?! –pregunto Moon Dancer confundida.

\- ¡Pharmahorse está detrás de todo esto! –grito Ximena asustada y sin dejar de correr.

De repente una fuerte explosión se escuchó detrás de ellas haciendo que la pareja de chicas volteara y viera como un misil había destrozado una de las paredes del pasillo dejando un enorme boquete.

-A-Algo me dice que no… se… detendrán h-hasta… matarnos –dijo Moon Dancer que comenzaba a cansarse de correr.

\- ¡Veremos quien mata quien! –dijo Ximena apuntando su escopeta sin dejar de correr hacia una puerta cerrada con llave, la chica disparo y la chapa fue destrozada por la bala mientras que ambas chicas la cruzaron para ahora entrar en un pasillo lleno de ventanales que daban a la parte de enfrente del instituto. Ximena vio que el helicóptero nuevamente volvía a iluminar con su luz por lo que volteando a ver a Moon Dancer le grito - ¡Abajo!

Moon Dancer obedeció y ambas chicas se tiraron al piso mientras que el helicóptero abrió fuego destruyendo los ventanales en pedazos para después disparar hacia los casilleros y paredes dejando varios impactos de bala en estos.

Ximena y Moon Dancer estaban tapándose los oídos soportando el fuerte ruido de las ametralladoras que no dejaban de disparar, incluso algunos infectados que escucharon el ruido comenzaron a salir de los salones, pero todos terminaron muertos en cuanto recibieron los impactos de las balas.

El helicóptero dejo de disparar después de unos segundos más y fue que ambas se levantaron para continuar corriendo por el pasillo hasta dar vuelta en una esquina de este alejándose de aquel pasillo lleno de ventanales para llegar a otro donde para su mala suerte encontraron a dos lickers comiendo un cadáver.

\- ¡Ay maldita sea! –exclamo Ximena apuntando con la escopeta a uno de los lickers y disparando matando a uno de estos - ¡Comete esto!

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! –gruño un Licker que estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia Ximena pero que murió en cuanto recibió un disparo proveniente del revolver de Moon Dancer.

-Te debo una –dijo Ximena a Moon Dancer.

-Con un beso basta –respondió Moon Dancer abrazando fuertemente a la chica para después darle un beso en los labios.

Ambas chicas voltearon hacia atrás y pudieron percatarse que el helicóptero había dejado de seguirlas e incluso había apagado su luz para después alejarse de ahí dejando nuevamente el pasillo totalmente a oscuras.

No obstante, ambas chicas comenzaron a escuchar un extraño lamento proveniente de uno de los salones que se encontraban en el pasillo, lo cual hizo que ambas se comenzaran a poner nerviosas debido a que no querían saber nada más de infectados o de monstruos asesinos y caníbales.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? –pregunto Moon Dancer un poco nerviosa mientras seguía a Ximena que se acercaba lentamente a la puerta de un salón marcado con el número 110.

-Suena como… una mujer –respondió Ximena acercando su oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor aquel lamento que en efecto era el de una mujer.

\- ¿Y si m-mejor nos vamos? –pregunto Moon Dancer quien tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello –Ya tuvimos suficiente con esquivar ese maldito helicóptero.

-No suena como un infectado, quizás sea otra sobreviviente que logró escapar de estos monstruos –respondió Ximena abriendo la puerta lentamente para después entrar al salón y preguntar en voz baja - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

La chica comenzó a caminar lentamente por el salón apuntando la escopeta para defenderse en caso de algún ataque inesperado, pero en lugar de eso encontró acostada a una chica en posición fetal, la cual tenía su ropa hecha jirones mientras que a su lado se encontraba una extraña jeringa clínica.

\- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Ximena preocupada y acercándose a la chica para auxiliarla.

-… Ah… Ah…

-Vamos a escapar de la escuela –dijo Ximena tomando de la mano a la chica al ver que no había obtenido una respuesta –Ven con nosotras antes de que… ¡Ahhhh! –grito asustada la adolescente en cuanto noto que la mano de aquel cuerpo comenzaba a secretar una sustancia viscosa.

\- ¡Ximena! –grito Moon Dancer entrando al salón y encontrar a su pareja paralizada mientras frente a esta se encontraba un ser humano que secretaba una sustancia similar al queroseno - ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! ¡Amor aléjate de eso! –grito Moon Dancer asustada al ver que Ximena se ponía de pie solo para acercarse lentamente a la criatura y observarla más de cerca.

\- ¿A-Autumn? ¿Eres tú? –pregunto Ximena con miedo a aquel extraño ser mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la criatura.

-Ah… Ah… X-Ximena… -murmuro en voz baja aquel ser levantando la cabeza mostrando el rostro de una chica cuyas facciones físicas correspondían en efecto a las de Autumn Blaze, la chica proveniente del Kirin Institute y cuya principal labor en el Instituto Everton era darles la bienvenida a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

\- ¿Q-Qué te ha pasado? –pregunto Ximena llorando debido a que sentía lastima por el estado que guardaba la adolescente - ¿P-Por qué tu piel está secretando queroseno?

–A-Ayúdame… P-Por favor… ¡Mátame! –suplico Autumn Blaze llorando y poniéndose de rodillas - ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Un maldito monstruo!

Ximena comenzó

\- ¡¿En serio eres tú Autumn?! –pregunto Moon Dancer colocándose al lado de Ximena para ver más de cerca a la chica que estaba sufriendo aquella extraña mutación –Pero… ¿C-Cómo…?

\- ¡Argh! N-No hay mucho… t-tiempo… -respondió Autumn con un tono que mostraba dolor y sufrimiento para después con sus manos destrozar la poca ropa que le quedaba hasta quedar completamente desnuda –S-Solo… S-Solo… ¡Mátenme! ¡No quiero ser un monstruo! ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero seguir siendo humana!

-Pero… ¡¿Qué te han hecho?! –pregunto Moon Dancer asustada al ver como Autumn Blaze caía de rodillas para inmediatamente con sus brazos tratar de cubrir su cuerpo.

-F-Fue…. e-el… d-director… ¡Él hizo todo esto! ¡Argh! ¡Argh! ¡Ahhhh! –grito Autumn Blaze adolorida en cuanto sintió que algo extraño comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo. Fue entonces que volteo y pudo ver como de la región vaginal salía una extraña cola mientras que de su espalda emergía una extraña coraza verde - ¡Ahhhh! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo mátenme!

Ximena y Moon Dancer estaban totalmente paralizadas ante tal macabro espectáculo, pues nunca habían visto nada similar y menos que un ser humano sufriera aquella extraña transformación que a todas luces parecía producto de alguna sustancia, probablemente un derivado del virus que habían creado.

-A-Autumn… -dijo Ximena con lágrimas y apuntando la escopeta semiautomática que tenía en sus manos hacia la cabeza de la joven –Yo… l-lo siento.

\- ¡No! –grito Moon Dancer deteniendo a la chica que estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo para ponerle fin a la vida de Autumn Blaze.

\- ¡Moon Dancer! ¡¿Qué haces?! –le pregunto preocupada Ximena a la chica de lentes.

\- ¡No puedes matarla! ¡Es nuestra compañera!

\- ¡¿Acaso no la escuchaste?! ¡Ella no quiere vivir así!

-Debe haber otra solución… ¡Otra solución! –grito Moon Dancer entre lágrimas debido a que era la primera vez que le iban a quitar la vida a una persona que, si bien ya no era del todo humana, todavía podía hablar con ellas.

\- ¡No la hay! –respondió Autumn Blaze adolorida mientras de su frente comenzaba a emerger un extraño cuerno color café - ¡Solo deja que me mate! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por… favor! ¡Ahhhh!

Tras ese último grito, las dos jóvenes pudieron observar con horror como de repente el cuerpo de Autumn Blaze comenzaba a incendiarse mientras los gritos lastimeros de la chica continuaban escuchándose en todo el salón hasta que después de unos segundos estos cesaron para inmediatamente dar paso a un chirrido similar al que hacían los murciélagos cuando se les despertaba.

-E-Esto no puede estar pasando… ¡No puede estar pasando! –gritaba Moon Dancer al ver como Autumn Blaze se había convertido ahora en un ser humanoide envuelto en llamas que chirriaba.

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! ¡iiik! ¡iiik! –chirrió la extraña criatura mirando con agresividad a ambas chicas.

Ximena y Moon Dancer retrocedieron hasta topar con la puerta del salón y salir al pasillo donde de forma inesperada se encendieron los altavoces por los cuales se escuchó una voz masculina que riendo sádicamente les dijo:

\- ¡AHAHAHAHA! ¿Les gusta? Realmente debo decir que nunca espere que uno de mis proyectos más ambiciosos pudiera tener éxito y justo cuando necesitaba acabar con ustedes dos.

-Esa voz… ¡Everton! –grito enojada Moon Dancer al reconocer inmediatamente a la persona que hablaba por el altavoz.

-Realmente debo admitir que estoy sorprendido de que ambas continuaran vivas –respondió el Director Gerald Everton con cinismo a través de los altavoces –Nada mal para un par de calenturientas, pero también debo agradecerles que estuvieron haciendo sus cochinadas en esa habitación hasta quedarse dormidas mientras preparaba esta segunda linda sorpresa para ustedes.

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Autumn Blaze?! –pregunto enojada Ximena al Director - ¡¿Por qué le hiciste esto?!

-Esa cosa ya no es Autumn Blaze –respondió Everton con un tono frío y apático –Ahora se llama Experimento Nirik-2030, el arma bio orgánica que revolucionara al mundo y a la industria militar de la nación. He de decir que fue una fortuna saber que la linda y parlanchina de Autumn Blaze seguía viva aun después de este desastre biológico. Por cierto, debo darles las gracias por haber mejorado el Virus EVE X-2020, sin ustedes no hubiéramos podido hacer todos estos avances que hoy han creado lo imposible.

\- ¡Así que tú provocaste todo esto! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! –grito Moon Dancer sintiendo que la sangre le hervía por el coraje que sentía de saber aquella cruda verdad. Luego comenzó a apuntar su arma a Autumn Blaze que poco a poco dejaba de actuar como un ser humano para dar paso a una actitud similar a la de un animal salvaje que seguía caminando mientras ambas retrocedían.

\- ¡Ay Moon Dancer! Parece ser que tu corta edad no te ha permitido darte cuenta que los negocios requieren muchas veces de grandes sacrificios, más cuando hablamos de cambiar al mundo.

\- ¡¿Y eso implica infectar a la escuela?! ¡A sus alumnos! –grito Ximena que igualmente comenzó a apuntar a la mutada Autumn Blaze que seguía acercándose a ellas.

-Los alumnos no me importan señorita Ximena, por mí que se extingan junto con la escuela al igual que ustedes ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! –río Everton quien en ese momento dejo de hablar mientras que la mutada Autumn Blaze continuaba avanzando lentamente para acercarse a ambas chicas.

\- ¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?! –pregunto asustada Moon Dancer al ver que la criatura se acercaba –El calor que emana su cuerpo ha de estar a miles de grados y dudo que una bala resista tanta temperatura.

Ximena comenzó a voltear hacia varios lados y fue entonces que pudo percatarse de que al fondo de aquel pasillo se encontraba un extintor por lo que volteando a ver a Moon Dancer le ordeno:

\- ¡Hacia el extintor! ¡Ya!

Moon Dancer obedeció y ambas comenzaron a correr por todo el pasillo mientras que la criatura envuelta en llamas comenzó a perseguirlas dejando fuego a su paso, el cual se esparció a los salones provocando pequeños incendios.

\- ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Con la pistola dispararas al extintor mientras que yo le disparare en el pecho con la escopeta para destrozar su corazón! –dijo Ximena sin dejar de correr y siendo seguida por Moon Dancer.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! –respondió Moon Dancer llena de lágrimas en cuanto escucho la propuesta de Ximena –Autumn… e-es…

\- ¡Esa cosa ya no es Autumn! ¡Es un monstruo!

-Pero…

\- ¡Argh! ¡Argh! ¡Grrr! ¡Grrr! –gruño la criatura que comenzaba a acelerar el paso para poder alcanzar a ambas chicas.

\- ¡Solo hazlo! –ordeno Ximena que se detuvo en una parte del pasillo para apuntar al pecho de la criatura.

\- ¡Lo siento Autumn! –grito Moon Dancer llena de lágrimas y sacando la pistola Glock 17 para inmediatamente disparar al extintor provocando que este explotara y bañara con nieve carbónica a la criatura apagando las llamas que le rodeaban.

\- ¡Igualmente lo siento! –grito Ximena disparando hacia el pecho de la criatura con la escopeta solo para destrozar parte de la piel quemada que alguna vez fue de Autumn Blaze, pero sin dañar el corazón - ¡Mierda!

\- ¡Argh! ¡Grrr! –gruño la criatura molesta para después volver a encender las llamas que le rodeaban.

\- ¡Corre! –ordeno Ximena a Moon Dancer quien inmediatamente obedeció para después seguir corriendo por el pasillo hasta entrar a una segunda puerta que los llevo a unas escaleras que comunicaban con el segundo piso del lugar.

Ambas las bajaron y corrieron por otro pasillo, solo que este se encontraba lleno de lickers que inmediatamente fueron heridos por un tiro que Ximena les dio haciendo que estos quedaran inmovilizados por un momento, pero en cuanto se recuperaron terminaron muertos debido a que la criatura que perseguía a las dos chicas termino quemándolos con su cuerpo al tiempo que continuaba incendiando el edificio.

\- ¡Ahí hay otro extintor! ¡Vamos! –ordeno Ximena a Moon Dancer al ver que al final de aquel pasillo se hallaba otro extintor.

Nuevamente las dos repitieron la misma acción, Moon Dancer hizo explotar el extintor bañando con nieve carbónica a la criatura mientras que Ximena volvió a dispararle en el pecho a la criatura, pero logrando esta vez dejar al descubierto el corazón que ahora estaba desprotegido.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Solo hace falta un tiro más! –ordeno Ximena a Moon Dancer para volver a correr por el pasillo mientras que la criatura volvía a encender su cuerpo para continuar persiguiendo a ambas chicas.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron, finalmente tanto Ximena como Moon Dancer volvieron a encontrar otro extintor, por tercera ocasión repitieron la misma acción solo que esta vez Ximena disparo hacia el corazón destrozándolo y poniéndole fin a la vida de la criatura que lanzó un fuerte alarido de dolor cayendo en el suelo.

Poco a poco las llamas que rodeaban el cuerpo se fueron apagando para después mostrar el cuerpo del huésped en su forma humana, lo cual dejo impactadas tanto a Ximena como a Moon Dancer debido a que no habían visto algo igual en toda su vida.

\- ¿A-Autumn? –pregunto Moon Dancer llorando al ver el rostro de la criatura.

-G-Gracias… c-chicas… l-las… q-quiero –murmuro con voz débil Autumn levantando la mirada para después caer muerta en el suelo mientras un charco de sangre le rodeaba.

-Autumn… no… -murmuro Moon Dancer cayendo de rodillas para comenzar a llorar.

-Fue una buena chica –dijo Ximena tratando de consolar a Moon Dancer para luego levantar la mirada y ver como el fuego dejado por Autumn Blaze continuaba esparciéndose invadiendo el edificio –Será mejor irnos, si no lo hacemos, su sacrificio habrá sido en vano.

-No será en vano amor –dijo Moon Dancer con una mirada que mostraba ira, levantándose y preparando su pistola –De mi cuenta corre terminar con la vida de quien le hizo esto tanto a ella como a nuestros compañeros.

-Tienes razón –dijo Ximena igualmente preparando la escopeta, pues ella entendía a qué se refería Moon Dancer - ¡Vamos! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

Las dos chicas salieron corriendo por el pasillo mientras que el fuego comenzaba a consumir poco a poco el tercer piso y parte del segundo piso del edificio mientras que el cuerpo de Autumn Blaze comenzó a ser consumido por las llamas que se extendían.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en una parte de la azotea del Instituto Everton, el helicóptero que minutos antes había atacado a Ximena y a Moon Dancer se acercaba al helipuerto donde aguardaba la Directora Cinch que llevaba en sus manos la muestra del Virus EVE X-2020.

El helicóptero descendió una escalera para que la ex Directora de la Escuela Crystal Prep Academy subiera, pero antes de que Cinch pudiese subir, ella escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban corriendo y fue entonces al voltear sonrió por ver a un rostro conocido.

-Gerald Everton, justo a tiempo –dijo Cinch riendo por ver al Director que en sus manos llevaba otro frasco con muestra –Veo que traes la muestra del Virus Genesis que te pedí.

-Si –respondió Everton asintiendo con la cabeza –Tenía una muestra en mi oficina, pero tuve que enfrentarme a esos malditos lickers para poder entrar y sacarla. Supongo que… ahora nos iremos, ¿verdad? –pregunto Gerald Everton dándole a Cinch la muestra.

-Sería un honor que me acompañaras –dijo Cinch tomando la muestra del Virus Genesis para guardarla junto con la muestra del Virus EVE X-2020 en una bolsa de su gabardina –pero lamentablemente todavía tienes... –Cinch volteo a ver hacia una parte del Instituto donde se veía claramente el humo de la parte que se estaba incendiando –que terminar tu trabajo.

\- ¿Q-Qué? –pregunto confundido Gerald Everton al tiempo que Cinch sacaba del interior de su gabardina una extraña pistola con la cual disparo un dardo que contenía un líquido amarillo.

El dardo dio en el cuello del Director Gerald Everton, el cual rápidamente se lo quito, pero al ver que el líquido se había vaciado en su cuerpo puso una mirada de enojo para luego exclamar:

\- ¡¿Qué me has hecho maldita perra?!

\- ¡Una ayudadita para combatir a esas sobrevivientes! –respondió Cinch sonriendo cinámicamente y subiendo las escaleras del helicóptero, el cual comenzó a elevarse y alejarse de la escuela - ¡Adiós Everton!

\- ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita! –grito Gerald Everton tocándose el cuello mientras sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba sentirse algo extraño. Fue entonces que el Director esbozo una sonrisa demencial y dijo –N-No… m-moriré… como un monstruo… s-si he… d-de hacerlo… m-me llevare conmigo a todos mis alumnos… ¡A todos! ¡EJEJEJEJE! ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡AHAHAHAHAHA!

El Director comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que llevaba nuevamente al interior de la escuela mientras reía a carcajadas, las cuales se podían escuchar en todo el edificio.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno amigos, después de un tiempo ya traje la actualización de este fanfic que muy pronto estará llegando a su fin con la Batalla Final que se perfila será épica. No olviden dar su Favorite Story o Follow Story para que estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones. Así mismo si desean dejar un Review pueden hacerlo. Así mismo no olviden dejar su like en mi página de Facebook que pueden encontrar como** _ **ShieldImagination97**_ **.**

 **Sin más nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	12. Capítulo 11: Fin de la Pesadilla

CAPITULO 11: Fin de la Pesadilla

El reloj marcaba las 3:30 de la mañana, la lluvia había cesado mientras que las llamas producidas por Autumn Blaze comenzaban a esparcirse en varias partes de la escuela, incluso estás llegaron hasta la cocina de la cafetería haciendo que los tanques de gas explotaran, provocando que el incendio se fuera esparciendo cada vez más por toda la edificación.

Los zombis que estaban rondando por los pasillos, salones o habitaciones comenzaban a morir quemados mientras que los perros simplemente salían hacia los jardines de la escuela envueltos en llamas para después caer muertos en el césped, aunque también hubo algunos pocos perros infectados que consiguieron escapar del fuego y huyeron hacia el Bosque Everfree traspasando la reja que el Experimento KS-2017 había destruido a su llegada.

Al mismo tiempo por uno de los pasillos subterráneos, Silverstream caminaba lentamente y con precaución apuntando su arma al frente, la chica estaba sudando debido a los nervios que le producía estar en un lugar cerrado y más cuando la chica había cruzado horas antes el _Cementerio de los Patriarcas_ al igual que el antiguo complejo de laboratorios que estaba ubicado bajo dicho camposanto.

Su viaje no había sido fácil, ella tuvo que lidiar primero con los perros infectados que estaban en el cementerio al igual que los lickers que vivían en las ruinas de aquellos viejos laboratorios y que no había sido fácil derrotarlos.

-S-Solo… es este pasillo y podré irme a casa –se decía así misma tratando de alzar sus ánimos al tiempo que daba vuelta hacia otro pasillo hasta que de repente escucho el sonido de unas pisadas que se acercaban lentamente hacia ella. Silverstream apunto el arma colocándose detrás de una de las esquinas del pasillo, tomo un respiro y salió apuntando el arma, pero antes de tirar el gatillo se escuchó un grito femenino haciendo que la chica no jalara el gatillo. Después de unos segundos, Silverstream tomo un respiro y acercándose al pasillo se encontró con un rostro familiar - ¿D-Directora Cadance?

\- ¿S-Silverstream? ¡Gracias a Dios que estás viva! –respondió Cadance emocionada y abrazando a la chica, la cual también correspondió al abrazo. Tras unos segundos, Cadance soltó a la adolescente y le pregunto –Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están Ximena y Moon Dancer?

-Dijeron que buscarían ayuda por la radio de la Torre de Control y desde hace algunas horas no las he vuelto a ver –respondió Silverstream sintiéndose un poco culpable por no haber buscado a sus compañeras.

-Ay no –dijo Cadance preocupada y sintiéndose impotente por no saber qué hacer ante aquella situación –Solo espero que estén bien, esos monstruos están en todos lados y ellas no pueden andar solas por los pasillos. Pero… por lo menos me alegra saber que tú estás a salvo.

\- ¿Y encontró algo Directora Cadance? –pregunto Silverstream quien quería saber si la Directora de Crystal Prep había conseguido resolver algunas de sus sospechas.

-Por favor, solo llámame Cadance –respondió la Directora de Crystal Prep mirando a Silverstream con ternura para luego decir con un tono serio -Si, encontré muchas pistas y creo que este incidente no fue por culpa de Twilight o tuya, todo fue planeado por Abacus Cinch.

\- ¿Abacus Cinch? –pregunto confundida Silverstream al no entender nada de lo que decía Cadance - ¿Quién es Abacus Cinch?

-Fue la Directora de Crystal Prep hasta que yo tome el cargo –respondió Cadance tratando de explicar mejor las cosas a la chica que desconocía la existencia de la Ex Directora Cinch –Es una miserable a la que solo le interesa estar por encima de otros, aunque eso implique lastimar o herir a gente inocente en el proceso.

\- ¿Y por qué provocaría todo esto? –pregunto Silverstream intrigada ante la información que Cadance le daba

-Por ambición y porque la empresa Pharmahorse Corporation se dedica a fabricar estas cosas en secreto para venderlas como armas biológicas.

-P-Pero Pharmahorse Corporation solo se dedica a ayudar a la gente y a…

-Eso es lo que quieren que creamos –interrumpió Cadance a Silverstream, la cual no podía creer que la empresa que auspiciaba al Instituto Everton estuviera detrás de la creación de dichas criaturas –La misma Cinch me lo confesó, no dudaría que ellos estén buscando convertir al mundo en todo esto y solo porque se sienten "superiores" a otros.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer? Esa empresa tiene muchos contactos políticos y económicos, nadie nos creerá si revelamos al mundo la verdad –dijo Silverstream preocupada a Cadance, ya que estaba consciente del poderío que tenía Pharmahorse Corporation.

-Quizás no nos crean, pero podemos luchar contra ellos si nos lo proponemos –respondió Cadance con un tono que denotaba valor y decisión –Ellos son una amenaza para el mundo, para nuestras familias, para nuestros amigos y conocidos. Debemos salir de aquí si queremos terminar con ellos.

\- ¿Cadance? –pregunto una voz familiar sorprendiendo a Cadance y a Silverstream.

Las dos voltearon hacia atrás y vieron sorprendidas como de entre la oscuridad del pasillo salía Twilight armada con una escopeta Ithaca 37 llevando además en sus espaldas una mochila con algunos objetos.

\- ¡Cadance! –grito emocionada Twilight corriendo para abrazar a la Directora de Crystal Prep como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo de no verla.

\- ¡Oh Twily! –exclamo Cadance con algunas lágrimas en los ojos debido a la emoción que sentía por haber encontrado a la chica aún con vida - ¿Estas bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada? ¿No te han mordido?

-Estoy bien Cadance –respondió Twilight esbozándole una sonrisa a la Directora para luego voltear a ver a Silverstream y decirle con un tono apenado –Yo… um… lamento haber sido tan grosera y por haberte usado Silverstream.

-Disculpa aceptada –respondió Silverstream acercándose a Twilight para darle un fuerte abrazo y decirle llorando –Me alegra saber que estas bien y que podremos salir de aquí juntas.

-Gracias –dijo Twilight soltando a Silverstream para luego preguntarle a Cadance - ¿Dónde están Ximena y Moon Dancer?

-Yo… no sé cómo decírtelo Twilight, pero…

-Pero… ¿Qué? –pregunto Twilight cada vez más preocupada al ver que Cadance tenía una expresión que reflejaba cierta tristeza.

–Ah… ellas salieron del refugio para pedir ayuda a través de la radio que estaba en la Torre de Control y pues… no sabemos dónde están.

Un silencio incomodo invadió el recinto y fue entonces que una pequeña lagrima salió por uno de los ojos de Twilight para después comenzar a rodar por sus mejillas hasta finalmente caer en el piso.

-E-Es… mi culpa –murmuro Twilight en voz baja y llorando mientras sentía que su corazón se partía –Y-Yo… provoque todo esto y ahora por mi culpa… E-Ellas están muertas... T-Todos e-están… m-muertos…

En ese momento un fuerte grito interrumpió los lamentos de Twilight, la cual levantó la vista rápidamente para después voltear hacia una puerta que estaba al final del pasillo y que tenía una placa en la parte de arriba donde estaba escrito la siguiente leyenda: _**"Laboratorio de Física"**_.

-Ah… ¡Moon! –grito Twilight de forma alarmada y corriendo hacia la puerta, ya que ella había reconocido aquel grito.

\- ¡Twilight espera! –grito Cadance persiguiendo a la chica.

\- ¡Twilight! –grito Silverstream yendo detrás de Twilight y Cadance.

Twilight colocó la tarjeta en el censor consiguiendo abrir la puerta y al entrar pudo ver que se encontraba en el _Laboratorio de Física_ , lugar donde se hallaba resguardado el avión que les permitiría salir de la escuela.

Al mismo tiempo, los gritos de Moon Dancer continuaban escuchándose por todo el lugar haciendo eco por los pasillos y habitaciones.

\- ¡Silverstream encárgate del avión! –ordeno Twilight a la chica mientras le daba los planos de la nave que tenía guardados en su mochila.

\- ¿Yo? P-Pero no sé nada de ingeniería y mucho menos de aeronáutica –respondió Silverstream tomando los planos y sin saber qué hacer con ellos.

\- ¡Solo hazlo! Yo iré a salvar a Moon Dancer y a Ximena mientras Cadance y tú se ocupan de hacer funcionar el avión.

\- ¡No Twilight! ¡Yo iré contigo! –protesto Cadance sacando el rifle que llevaba en su espalda y lista para pelear.

-Pero Cadance…

\- ¡No Twily! No puedo dejar que vayas tu sola, necesitaras ayuda y cuentas conmigo para ello –dijo Cadance quien no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Twilight se fuera sola.

-Pero…

-Twilight –dijo Cadance tocando el hombro de la chica para hacerla entrar en razón –Si queremos salvarlas debemos hacerlo juntas, solo así podremos salir de este infierno, ¿entendido?

-Está bien –dijo Twilight tomando un respiro para tranquilizarse y esbozar una sonrisa a Cadance como señal de que aceptaba la decisión de la Directora de Crystal Prep.

Tras unos segundos, ambas se dirigieron hacia la salida del _Laboratorio de Física._

Twilight abrió la puerta con la tarjeta para salir del lugar dejando a Silverstream, la cual al ver que se quedaba sola para terminar de armar el avión simplemente tomo un respiro y con un tono de seguridad se dijo así misma:

-Ah… muy bien Silverstream, es hora de demostrarle al mundo de lo que estas hecha.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el vestíbulo principal del Instituto Everton todo se había convertido en un infierno, las paredes y el techo de la escuela se encontraban ardiendo debido a que el fuego provocado por Autumn Blaze ya había invadido todas las áreas de la escuela, a excepción del _Área de Física_ que al parecer aún se mantenía alejada de las llamas por el momento.

El fuego consumía la cafetería, los salones, la oficina del Director, los dormitorios, las bibliotecas, los laboratorios, los jardines, todos aquellos lugares por donde antes habían caminado estudiantes y profesores estaban ardiendo en llamas llevándose consigo cualquier evidencia o rastro de quienes alguna vez habitaron aquel lugar.

Ximena y Moon Dancer caminaban en medio del vestíbulo tratando de no respirar el humo que se producía debido al incendio, fue entonces que ambas escucharon como la puerta del Área de Física se abría mostrando a Cadance y a Twilight, ambas corrieron inmediatamente para auxiliar a las adolescentes.

\- ¡Moon! ¡Ximena! –grito Twilight mientras corría hacia donde estaban las chicas para ayudarlas.

\- ¡Twilight! ¡Aquí! –grito Moon Dancer a la chica para que se acercara.

\- ¡Gracias al cielo que estén bien! –dijo Twilight emocionada y abrazando a ambas chicas - ¿No están heridas?

-No –respondió Ximena correspondiendo al abrazo de Twilight para luego decir con un tono un poco triste –Pero… te debemos una disculpa, lamentamos haberte tratado mal y… bueno… nosotras…

-No importa –dijo Twilight soltando a ambas chicas para luego decir con un tono comprensivo –Por mi parte yo también les debo una disculpa, especialmente a ti Moon Dancer, mis celos y mi inmadurez te hirieron, lamento no haber sido una buena amiga todos estos años.

-Ah… Twilight –dijo Moon Dancer sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de Twilight, pues sentía un gran alivio de ver que la chica seguía con vida –Yo también te pido una disculpa, ¿amigas? –pregunto la chica dándole la mano a Twilight.

-Amigas –respondió Twilight sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza, pues había conseguido recuperar la amistad de Moon Dancer.

-Bueno –dijo Cadance acercándose a las tres adolescentes –Supongo que al final las cosas se arreglaron, lo mejor será que…

\- ¡EJEJEJEJEJE! ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡AHAHAHAHAHA! –río una voz masculina interrumpiendo aquel emotivo encuentro y poniendo en alerta a las tres chicas al igual que a Cadance.

Todas voltearon hacia una de las puertas que daban al vestíbulo del Instituto Everton y vieron como de esta salía el Director Gerald Everton, el cual se tocaba el cuello mientras caminaba lentamente esbozando una mirada demencial y psicópata hacia las cuatro sobrevivientes.

-Directora Cadance –dijo Everton sonriendo e impresionado por ver a la joven mujer con vida –Nunca pensé… que usted sería tan amable como para traerme a estas tres delincuentes a mi… r-realmente estoy… agradecido y le doy las gracias a nombre de la… empresa.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte Everton! –grito Cadance enojada y apuntando su rifle al Director – ¡Ya estoy enterada de todos tus manejos sucios!

\- ¿D-De qué habla Directora? –pregunto Gerald Everton fingiendo demencia mientras se acercaba cada vez más a las cuatro sobrevivientes –Yo soy… un hombre honesto y recto.

\- ¡¿Y por eso infectaste a Autumn Blaze con una de tus porquerías?! –pregunto Moon Dancer apuntando su revolver - ¡¿Por eso la volviste un monstruo?!

-E-Ella se ofreció voluntariamente… E-Ella sabía que en la ciencia a veces se requiere de muchos sacrificios –respondió Gerald Everton con cinismo y sin sentir arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho.

-Estás loco… ¡Eres un maldito enfermo! –le grito Ximena igualmente apuntando su escopeta semiautomática.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a juzgarme así señorita Ximena? –pregunto Gerald Everton molesto por las palabras de la chica de piel morena para luego señalar con su mano izquierda a Twilight diciendo –A la que deben de juzgar es a ella, porque… ella provoco todo esto y gracias a ella moriremos todos.

\- ¡Mentira! –grito Cadance disparando su rifle hacia la mano izquierda del Director, la cual termino destrozada debido al impacto de la bala –Cinch me lo confesó todo, ella y tú planearon todo esto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamo Twilight sorprendida por la revelación que le hacía Cadance - ¡¿Cinch estuvo aquí?!

-Así es Twilight –respondió Cadance sin dejar de apuntar su arma al Director (el cual observaba horrorizado como la bala había destruido su mano) –Ella robo el proyecto de Moon Dancer y Ximena, lo cambió por otro virus para así infectar a toda la escuela.

\- ¿C-Cinch robo n-nuestro proyecto? –pregunto Moon Dancer que estaba en shock por la confesión de Cadance, pues no podía creer que la Ex Directora que le ayudo a ingresar en Everton fuera la responsable de todo aquel pandemónium.

-Si –respondió Cadance asintiendo con la cabeza –Tú proyecto lo destruyo justo frente a mis ojos, pero es obvio que el Director fue quien la dejo entrar aquí provocando esta calamidad sin importarle que con ello se infectaran sus alumnos.

-La ciencia… tiene riesgos y… y… u-ustedes… mentes inferiores… ¡Nunca lo entenderán! –grito Everton para luego abrir la boca y mostrar como de su boca salía un enorme ojo amarillento.

-Pero… ¡Qué demonios! –exclamo Ximena asqueada de ver aquel ojo en la boca del Director Gerald Everton.

Fue entonces que la cabeza del Director comenzó a inflarse lentamente hasta finalmente reventar el cráneo de Gerald Everton como si fuera un globo para después dar paso a un enorme cuello largo que sostenía un cráneo enorme con forma de caballo y que tenía un cuerno afilado en la frente.

Los brazos y piernas del Director igualmente se inflaron hasta reventar dando paso a unas enormes patas similares a las de las arañas, solo que la punta de estas estaba afilada como si fuera una cuchilla.

Solo el cuerpo humano del Director Everton no sufrió ninguna mutación y parecía que este se había convertido en el estómago de aquella mutación extraña.

En ese momento el cráneo de la criatura abrió la boca mostrando una enorme lengua, así como el ojo amarillento y el cerebro del Director Gerald Everton, el cual a través de la lengua de la criatura dijo con voz amenazante:

\- ¡Yo soy la evolución definitiva! ¡No saldrán de aquí con vida! ¡Morirán todas aquí conmigo!

\- ¡Atención! ¡Atención! –dijo una voz artificial a través de los altavoces que estaban en el vestíbulo –Se ha detectado un nivel grave de contaminación biológica altamente peligrosa, el Protocolo de Seguridad EQG 2013 se ha adelantado por lo que les recomendamos salir a través de las rutas de evacuación antes de las 5:00 AM. Pharmahorse Corporation agradece su visita y les desea un buen día.

\- ¡Ah carajo! –exclamo Ximena asustada para luego voltear a ver a Twilight y preguntarle - ¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! ¡Solo tenemos una hora para salir!

-Solo podemos hacer una cosa –respondió Twilight tomando un respiro para luego apuntar su escopeta hacia la criatura y gritar - ¡Darle su merecido a este desgraciado!

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! ¡Argh! –gruño la criatura mostrando los afilados dientes de su boca.

\- ¿Y cómo lo derrotaremos Twilight? –pregunto Cadance quien apuntaba a la criatura sin saber dónde dispararle.

\- ¡Hay que hacer que abra la boca! –respondió Twilight examinando por unos segundos el cuerpo de la mutación para después dirigir su mirada hacia lo que quedaba del cuerpo humano del Director y ordenar- ¡Disparen ahí!

Las cuatro chicas abrieron fuego sobre el cuerpo del director haciendo que la criatura lanzara varios alaridos de dolor para luego abrir la boca frente a las cuatro chicas mostrando el cerebro y el ojo que se protegía gracias al cráneo que les cubría.

\- ¡A su cerebro y al ojo ya! –ordeno Twilight a las tres sobrevivientes que dispararon hacia dichos órganos tratando de destruirlos, pero ninguno de los tiros tuvo éxito y fue entonces que la criatura se repuso para levantarse nuevamente.

\- ¡No me vencerán bola de putas! –grito la criatura con voz grave al tiempo que pegaba un salto y golpeaba la cúpula del vestíbulo con su cuerno haciendo una grieta que termino por dejar caer algunos trozos de la estructura.

\- ¡Cuidado! –grito Ximena haciendo que todas corrieran y esquivaran los pedazos de concreto que caían.

\- ¡De nuevo! –ordeno Twilight al grupo para entre todas volver a disparar al cuerpo humano de Everton haciendo que la criatura nuevamente cayera y abriera por segunda vez la boca.

\- ¡Fuego! ¡Todas sobre él! –grito Cadance apuntando y disparándole con su rifle a los órganos que la criatura resguardaba dentro de su cabeza.

Para su mala fortuna ningún tiro dio en el blanco, por lo que la criatura nuevamente se recuperó, solo que esta vez intento embestir a las sobrevivientes lanzándose contra ellas con ayuda de sus enormes patas, cuyas puntas la criatura usaba como estacas para intentar empalar a Twilight y su grupo.

\- ¡Cuidado con sus patas! –grito Moon Dancer esquivando a tiempo uno de los ataques de aquella aberrante mutación.

\- ¡Vamos de nuevo! –ordeno Twilight para que todas nuevamente volvieran a abrir fuego contra la criatura.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo dentro del Laboratorio de Física, Silverstream se esforzaba lo más que podía, para el momento ya había logrado acomodar conectar varios cables, así como también empezó a llenar el tanque con turbosina para que el avión estuviera listo para el despegue.

La chica había escuchado la advertencia a través de los altavoces, así como también los sonidos que hacía la criatura contra la que peleaban sus compañeras, por lo que ella se apresuró en tener todo listo para escapar rápidamente de aquel apocalíptico lugar, sobretodo porque el fuego comenzó a invadir el _Área de Física_.

-Ah… pues… solo basta con ajustar esto y todo estará listo –decía la chica tecleando un código en la computadora del laboratorio que apenas y podía funcionar con la energía de reserva de la escuela –Solo necesita cargar el protocolo de prueba y esto estará listo para poder pilotarse.

Silverstream volvió nuevamente a examinar los planos, pero de repente fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe que se escuchó.

La chica volteo hacia su derecha viendo como las paredes de uno de los salones del _Área de Física_ era destruido por el Experimento KS-2017, el cual tenía su cuerpo rodeado en llamas debido al incendio, aunque ello no le impedía seguir caminando y destruyendo las paredes de la escuela.

-Genial –dijo Silverstream sonriendo y apuntando su arma –Ahí viene el macaco.

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! ¡Argh! –gruño la criatura molesta en cuanto escucho las palabras de Silverstream.

\- ¡Muérete ya de una vez! –grito Silverstream disparando hacia la cabeza de la criatura y rompiendo parte del cristal que protegía al laboratorio.

El disparo solo hizo que la criatura retrocediera un poco y que parte de sus cuernos se rompieran además de que la bala termino por destrozarle parte del ojo.

El Experimento KS-2017 lanzó un fuerte rugido y comenzó a caminar hacia el cristal del laboratorio con el fin de romperlo para así matar a Silverstream.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! –decía la chica impaciente mientras observaba como la criatura se acercaba lentamente hacia el cristal.

-Avión listo para el despegue –dijo la computadora mientras mostraba en el monitor una barra de carga llena.

\- ¡Adiós maldito bastardo! –grito Silverstream dando un segundo disparo que impacto en el otro ojo de la criatura para después correr hacia la compuerta del avión y dirigirse a la cabina para comenzar a pilotarlo –Um… ojalá que no me mate –murmuro la chica poniéndose el cinturón y persignándose.

La chica se colocó unos auriculares en sus oídos, después presiono un botón rojo que estaba en la cabina y fue entonces que el avión se encendió comenzando a elevarse lentamente en el aire, lo cual dejo sorprendida a la chica ya que no esperaba que el avión fuera tan fácil de encender.

-Bienvenida al Avión de Salvamento Pharmahorse 2018 –dijo una voz artificial a través del tablero de control y mostrando una pantalla con opciones - ¿Cuál es su siguiente acción?

-Defensa –dijo Silverstream presionando un botón verde que estaba en el tablero de control provocando que un pequeño misil saliera debajo del avión al tiempo que una palanca con botón aparecía en el tablero de control mientras que en la pantalla se ponía el blanco para que la chica apuntara el arma. Silverstream tomo un respiro y apunto lentamente el misil hacia la criatura para después presionar el botón al tiempo que exclamaba - ¡Disfruta tu banana maldito simio!

El misil fue disparado al tiempo que la criatura rompía el cristal para acceder al laboratorio, pero en cuanto intento avanzar fue empujando por el misil que lo hizo traspasar varias paredes hasta finalmente impactar con el fuego explotando en ese instante.

Silverstream esbozo una sonrisa para decir con un tono aliviado:

-Yo no tengo miedo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el vestíbulo del Instituto Everton, la lucha contra la mutación de Gerald Everton se había vuelto cada vez más difícil para las sobrevivientes, pues las municiones de todas ellas se agotaban y el fuego se expandía cada vez más impidiéndoles huir del lugar.

\- ¡Twilight! ¡No podemos resistir más! –grito Moon Dancer al tiempo que esquivaba nuevamente las patas de la criatura - ¡Piensa algo antes de que esa cosa nos mate!

\- ¡Maldita sea! –dijo Twilight mientras calculaba el tiempo percatándose que ya solo le quedaba menos de 15 minutos para escapar antes que todo el Instituto Everton volara en pedazos -Las opciones y el tiempo se acaban –pensaba Twilight mientras buscaba en su alrededor algo que le fuera de utilidad y fue entonces que viendo hacia la cúpula se dio cuenta que el candelabro seguía intacto por lo que volteando a ver a Cadance le grito - ¡Cadance! ¡¿Tienes todavía un tiro de tu rifle?!

\- ¡Si! –respondió la Directora de Crystal Prep quien estaba a punto de disparar la última bala de su rifle.

\- ¡Voy a atraer a esa cosa bajo el candelabro! ¡Cuando Everton este bajo el candelabro dispárale a la cadena!

\- ¡Entendido Twilight!

La chica corrió hacia la criatura que estaba intentando matar a Ximena junto con Moon Dancer y con la pistola Glock 17 le disparo en una de las patas a la criatura haciendo que esta le prestase atención e intentase atacarla.

\- ¡Vamos Evermierda! ¡Aquí estoy pedazo de marica! –insulto Twilight a la criatura para que esta le siguiera.

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! ¡Nadie se burla de mí! –dijo con voz grave la criatura al tiempo que gruñía y trataba de morder a la chica con su boca.

\- ¡Oye Everton! –grito Twilight deteniéndose y volteando a ver a la criatura - ¡Disfruta de los fuegos artificiales!

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamo la criatura confundida por las palabras de Twilight.

\- ¡Ahora Cadance! –grito Twilight.

Fue entonces que un disparo se escuchó y el candelabro cayó sobre la criatura mientras que la punta de este mismo atravesó el estómago del monstruo clavándolo en el suelo al tiempo que abría la boca para lanzar un alarido de dolor.

\- ¡Adiós Everton! –grito Twilight acercándose a la boca y dando el último disparo de su escopeta que termino por destrozar el ojo junto con el cerebro de la criatura.

El monstruoso ser lanzó un último alarido para después quedarse inmóvil en el suelo aparentando que estaba totalmente muerto.

De repente el sonido de una campana se escuchó indicando que el edificio estaba por autodestruirse, para suerte de las cuatro sobrevivientes una de las paredes del _Área de Física_ voló en pedazos abriendo un agujero que daba hacia el vestíbulo de la escuela.

Ahí todas se quedaron sorprendidas de ver a Silverstream manejando el avión, la cual hizo que este descendiera un poco a la vez que abría una compuerta del mismo mientras decía a través del micrófono:

\- ¡Suban rápido! ¡Este lugar va a volar en pedazos!

Las cuatro sobrevivientes corrieron inmediatamente en cuanto la compuerta se abrió, todas subieron a la vez que podían escuchar como cada una de las áreas comenzaba a explotar a la vez que el piso del vestíbulo comenzaba a agrietarse indicando que las cuevas y laboratorios subterráneos estaban igualmente siendo autodestruidos.

\- ¡Vámonos Silverstream! ¡Vámonos! –ordeno Twilight a la chica, la cual cerro la compuerta para después despegar hacia la cúpula.

\- ¡¿Qué haces loca?! ¡Nos vamos a estrellar! –reclamo Ximena al ver que la chica se dirigía hacia la cúpula.

\- ¡No lo creo! –respondió Silverstream esbozando una sonrisa y presionando el botón verde para después disparar otro misil que destruyo finalmente la cúpula abriendo un agujero por donde el avión podía salir libremente y sin dificultades - ¡JE! ¿Qué decías? –pregunto Silverstream burlonamente y volteando a ver a Ximena.

De forma inesperada algo sujeto fuertemente al avión impidiendo que continuara su avance y haciendo que este se moviera de forma violenta.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! –pregunto Moon Dancer asustada.

\- ¡Algo nos está sujetando! –respondió Silverstream mientras movía la palanca de aceleración para tratar de liberarse de aquella extraña cosa que le sujetaba.

Twilight se asomó por una de las ventanas y pudo ver sorprendida que la alargada lengua de la criatura estaba amarrada a la cola del avión.

\- ¡Es Everton! –grito Twilight para luego acercarse a Silverstream y preguntarle - ¿Tienes más misiles?

-Solo había tres –respondió Silverstream nerviosa al ver que la criatura no soltaba el avión –Uno lo use con el simio, el segundo para salvarlas y el tercero con la cúpula.

\- ¡¿Alguna tiene balas?! –pregunto Twilight al resto de las supervivientes.

-Se acabaron –respondió Ximena para luego decir enojada - ¡No entiendo como ese infeliz sigue vivo!

Twilight se quedo pensando unos segundos y fue que de repente una idea se vino a su mente, por lo que volvió a la cabina y viendo a Silverstream le dijo:

\- ¡Abre la compuerta trasera!

\- ¡¿Te volviste loca?! –exclamo la chica alarmada por la petición de Twilight.

\- ¡Hazlo! ¡Tengo un plan! –respondió la chica que regreso hacia donde estaban los pasajeros y viendo a la Directora de Crystal Prep le pregunto - ¡Cadance! ¿Tienes algún cuchillo o algo afilado?

-Si –respondió Cadance asintiendo y dándole el cuchillo que había encontrado horas antes –Twilight, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- ¡Terminar con esto! –respondió Twilight corriendo hacia la puerta que daba a la bodega del avión.

Al cruzar la puerta vio que Silverstream había abierto la compuerta, al asomarse se percató que la mayoría de la carga estaba rodando y cayendo al vacío, por lo que se sujetó fuertemente de unas manijas que estaban en la pared.

\- ¡Cierra el hocico maldito monstruo! –grito Twilight al tiempo que lanzaba el cuchillo hacia la lengua de la criatura.

Para fortuna de Twilight, el objeto termino impactando en la lengua haciendo que esta soltase el avión y el mismo pudiera alejarse volando del Instituto Everton que estaba consumido por las llamas.

Después de unos segundos, Twilight pudo ver como el avión se alejaba del lugar al tiempo que veía y escuchaba una fuerte explosión proveniente de la escuela, la cual termino por ser destruida dejando solamente una nube de humo, fuego y escombro que podía verse desde varios kilómetros de distancia.

-Ah… Adiós Instituto Everton –dijo Twilight con melancolía al tiempo que la compuerta trasera se cerraba mientras que ella simplemente regreso con el resto de los sobrevivientes.

Al entrar, camino lentamente mientras observaba como en uno de los asientos se encontraban Moon Dancer y Ximena quienes se dieron un beso justo cuando Twilight pasaba frente a ellas.

-Veo que has encontrado a tu media naranja –dijo Twilight riendo y viendo a Moon Dancer.

\- ¿Celos Sparkle? –pregunto Moon Dancer con tono bromista.

\- ¡EJEJEJE! No –respondió Twilight riendo para luego tomar un respiro y decir –Espero que ambas puedan ser felices y logren lo que se propongan.

-Gracias Twilight –dijo Ximena sonriendo y aprobando las palabras de la chica –Esperamos que tú también logres tus metas.

Twilight simplemente sonrió y continúo caminando hasta sentarse al lado de Cadance.

La Directora de Crystal Prep abrazo a la chica para después comenzar a acariciar su pelo y decirle:

-Lamento que tu estadía en Everton se convirtiera en esto.

\- ¡EJEJE! No fue tan mala estadía –respondió Twilight sonriendo para después poner una mirada de seriedad y decir –Pero lo mejor será alejarnos por un tiempo de aquí, si Pharmahorse Corporation se entera que sobrevivimos podrían intentar asesinarnos.

-No te preocupes –dijo Silverstream desde la cabina -Sé en donde aterrizar.

El avión continúo volando por el cielo nocturno con rumbo desconocido al amparo de la luz de la luna y perdiéndose en el horizonte en medio de la oscuridad.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno amigos pues con este capítulo termina el apocalipsis en el Instituto Everton, pero esperen que todavía falta el epilogo que probablemente publique pronto para que así demos por terminado este fanfic (el cual disfrute escribir) y dar inicio a la secuela que saldrá en octubre y que tendrá más referencias al Resident Evil 1.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews así como también pueden agregar el fanfic a Favorite/Follow Story, sin más que decir nos leemos en el epilogo.**


	13. Epilogo: Una Lucha por el Mundo

Epílogo: "Una Lucha por el Mundo".

El reloj marcaba las 7:00 de la mañana, el sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte mientras que, en una playa ubicada en Florida, un joven de piel azul marino, cabellos de tonos azul claro y azul celeste, vestido con bermudas y camisa de playa salía de una pequeña choza de bambú caminando en dirección hacia la orilla del mar para después comenzar a mojar sus pies con el agua.

De repente, el chico fue interrumpido cuando escucho el sonido de una turbina de avión acercándose, por lo que levanto la vista y fue entonces que pudo ver sorprendido como un extraño avión aterrizaba en el mar provocando varias olas que pudieron arrastrarlo hacia adentro sino fuera porque se alejó de la orilla rápidamente.

\- ¡¿Qué carajos es eso?! –exclamo el chico molesto y viendo el avión que comenzaba a hundirse al tiempo que sus ocupantes salían por la compuerta trasera para después nadar hacia la orilla.

-Buenos días –saludo Twilight al chico mientras salía del agua con la ropa empapada al igual que Cadance, Ximena, Moon Dancer y Silverstream - ¿Dónde estamos?

-Florida –respondió el chico confundido para después preguntarle a la chica lo siguiente - ¿Por qué demonios aterrizaron en el mar? ¿Acaso no pudieron llegar al aeropuerto?

-Cosas de chicas querido –respondió Cadance con una sonrisa coqueta mientras exprimía su pelo debido a que este se había mojado –Ah… lamentamos haber arruinado tu mañana.

-Oh no se preocupe señorita –dijo el chico agarrando un poco más de confianza a las extrañas visitantes –Es solo que… no esperaba que un grupo de chicas como ustedes llegaran de esa manera aquí.

-Por lo que veo no tienes mucha experiencia tratando con chicas, ¿verdad? –pregunto Ximena riendo por ver que el chico se sonrojaba al verlas.

-Pues…

-No te preocupes –dijo Ximena interrumpiendo al chico –Para nosotras es un alivio encontrar un rostro familiar y que no sea un monstruo come carne.

\- ¿Un monstruo come qué? –pregunto confundido el chico al no entender las palabras de la chica.

\- ¡EJEJEJE! No le hagas caso –respondió Moon Dancer para luego dirigirle una mirada amenazante a Ximena –Es solo que tuvimos una muy desagradable experiencia hace algunas horas y pues estamos muy contentas de que por lo menos llegamos a un lugar tranquilo para descansar un poco.

\- ¿Quieren que llame a la policía o a alguna ambulancia para que las atienda? –pregunto el chico que estaba a punto de irse.

-Eh… no –respondió Cadance deteniendo al chico –Nosotras estamos bien, pero… si pudieras ayudarnos con algo de dinero estaríamos agradecidas.

\- ¿Dinero?

-Oh vamos –dijo Silverstream tratando de seducir al chico con una sonrisa encantadora –Se ve que eres un chico apuesto y con buen corazón, no dejarías a un grupo de chicas desamparadas, ¿o sí?

-Em… ¡EJEJEJEJE! V-Veré cuanto tengo en la caja fuerte de mi choza ¡EJEJE! ya regreso –respondió el chico sonrojado y corriendo hacia su choza dejando a las cinco sobrevivientes solas.

-Vaya Silverstream –dijo Twilight sorprendida a su compañera debido a que nunca pensó que la chica usara sus encantos femeninos –Nunca pensé que podrías hacer eso.

-Técnicas de supervivencia aprendidas en Everton –respondió Silverstream esbozando una sonrisa.

Twilight, Ximena, Cadance y Moon Dancer comenzaron a reír por las palabras de Silverstream hasta que el chico regreso llevando en sus manos un fajo de billetes.

-Son 500 dólares –dijo el chico mientras le daba el dinero a Silverstream –Es lo único que les puedo dar en estos momentos.

-Muchas gracias querido –dijo Silverstream para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al chico haciendo que este se sonrojara y se quedara inmóvil viendo hacia el mar.

Silverstream volteo a ver al resto del grupo señalando con su cabeza hacia la calle que estaba cerca de la playa indicando que debían irse de ahí.

Las sobrevivientes asintieron y comenzaron a seguir a Silverstream, pero Twilight se detuvo frente al chico que al parecer aun no salía de su trance diciéndole:

-Um… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-S-Shield… Shield Imagination –respondió el chico tartamudeando y sin salir del trance.

-Muchas gracias Shield –dijo Twilight besando la otra mejilla del chico para después alcanzar a los demás sobrevivientes que se fueron alejando poco a poco del lugar.

\- ¡Yupi! –grito entusiasmado el chico dando un salto para después ponerse a bailar en la playa.

\- ¿Ya lo viste Light Star? –pregunto un hombre maduro de piel café oscuro, cabello de tonos amarillos y café claro, vestido con un traje negro y una corbata blanca que tenía bordado el símbolo de dos corazones negros –Así estábamos cuando las chicas nos besaban hace tiempo en los tiempos de guerra ¡EJEJEJEJE!

-Oh si, recuerdo los tiempos de guerra Black Heart –respondió con nostalgia un hombre de la misma edad del mismo color de piel, cabello color negro y que usaba un traje gris con corbata roja que tenía bordado el símbolo de un pergamino junto con una pluma.

Al mismo tiempo, Twilight y el resto de las sobrevivientes caminaban por una acera mientras observaban como los comercios cercanos a la playa comenzaban a abrir al tiempo que los automóviles empezaban a circular por la calle llevando a bordo vacacionistas, así como niños que iban rumbo a la escuela.

-Supongo que todos tomaremos caminos distintos, ¿no? –pregunto Twilight al tiempo que caminaba en compañía de su grupo.

-Pues… yo no puedo dejarte sola Twilight –respondió Cadance sonriendo a la chica –Y menos cuando tenemos a una malvada corporación detrás de ti.

\- ¿Regresaremos algún día a casa Cadance? –pregunto Moon Dancer a la joven mujer.

-Quizás Moon Dancer –respondió Cadance un poco triste para luego decir –Aunque… creo que por ahora lo mejor será permanecer escondidas hasta que finalmente podamos volver a reunirnos con nuestros seres queridos en un lugar seguro.

\- ¿Crees que esto se ha terminado? –pregunto Ximena al tiempo que tomaba de la mano a Moon Dancer.

-No –respondió Twilight deteniéndose para ver a un grupo de niños que jugaban en un parque público –Esto es solo el comienzo, yo no voy a permitir que lo sucedido en el Instituto Everton se repita nuevamente –Twilight tomo un respiro y dijo –Ah… si ustedes lo desean pueden separarse y elegir otro camino, pero yo pienso iniciar esta lucha por el mundo.

Un silencio invadió al grupo de sobrevivientes, pues por un lado querían olvidar todo lo sucedido e iniciar una nueva vida, pero por el otro no querían dejar a Twilight sola y cargando con una responsabilidad que ahora era de todos ellos.

Fue entonces que Moon Dancer toco el hombro de Twilight y viéndola a los ojos le dijo:

-Cuenta conmigo.

-También conmigo –dijo Ximena sonriéndole a Twilight.

-Y conmigo –dijo Silverstream mostrando su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Tienes el apoyo de todas nosotras –dijo Cadance asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de que estaría con Twilight.

-Gracias chicas –dijo Twilight mientras dos lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas –No sé qué haría sin ustedes.

Cadance limpió las lágrimas de Twilight y el grupo continúo caminando por la calle hasta perderse entre la gente que comenzaba a invadir la acera.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las ruinas del Instituto Everton, un enorme cerco policiaco y militar acordonaba el área impidiendo el acceso de varias personas que al parecer eran familiares y amigos tanto de estudiantes como maestros que habían laborado en aquel lugar.

\- ¡Háganse a un lado! ¡Háganse a un lado por favor! –suplicaban los militares a los deudos que intentaban cruzar para poder buscar a sus familiares y amigos.

\- ¡Déjenos pasar! ¡Nuestra amiga está ahí! –gritaba Rainbow Dash empujando a unos policías antimotines junto con sus amigas.

\- ¡No pueden negarnos el acceso! ¡Somos amigas de una de las victimas! –gritaba Rarity llorando por la impotencia de no poder cruzar.

\- ¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! –gritaba Spike llorado mientras era sujetado por Fluttershy en sus brazos - ¡Por favor Fluttershy! ¡Quiero saber si Twilight está bien!

-Lo sé Spike, lo sé –murmuro Fluttershy con lágrimas en sus ojos debido a que sentía lastima por el pequeño perro.

-Es inútil –dijo Sunset Shimmer dándose por vencida después de forcejear con un militar –No nos van a dejar cruzar, ¡¿Alguien sabe dónde está Shining Armor?! –pregunto Sunset en voz alta a los policías.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Ahí está! –grito Applejack quien abrazaba a Pinkie, la cual no paraba de llorar al ver que los médicos forenses sacaban del lugar los restos carbonizados de varias personas, así como objetos personales que habían sobrevivido a la explosión.

Las amigas de Twilight voltearon hacia una de las partes del cerco y fue entonces que vieron a un hombre de piel blanca, cabello de tonos azul oscuro y vestido con uniforme táctico, el cual iba acompañado por Flash Sentry quien usaba un tapabocas y un casco de minero en su cabeza además de estar completamente lleno de tierra.

-Flash –murmuro Sunset mientras una lagrima corría por sus mejillas - ¿E-Encontraste algo?

El chico guardo un silencio que comenzó a inquietar a las chicas, fue entonces que Sunset con el corazón roto y la esperanza perdida pregunto nuevamente:

\- ¿E-Encontraste… algo?

Flash no dijo una sola palabra y solamente le mostró a Sunset los restos de la mochila que Twilight se había llevado el día de su despedida, así como un trozo de ropa junto con algunos pequeños pedazos de hueso carbonizado.

-No –murmuro Sunset en voz baja y llorando al no poder creer lo que veía –Twilight no… ¡Twilight!

 **FIN**

 **Bueno amigos pues con este epilogo finaliza el fanfic "** _ **The World of Dead**_ **", y no se preocupen que si va a tener secuela donde veremos a Shining Armor junto con Tempest Shadow enfrentarse con los muertos vivientes, aunque aclaro que en la secuela si veremos muchas referencias a la historia del videojuego Resident Evil 1, así que no se lo pueden perder.**

 **Agradezco también sus reviews que me motivaron y me fueron de mucha ayuda a lo largo de esta historia que nunca creí podría terminar después de dos intentos fracasados, pero ahora que he sentado las bases de esta saga (porque si planeo hacer muchos fanfics basados en este** _ **Fanfic Universe**_ **) ya puedo motivarme más.**

 **También los invito a que continúen checando mi perfil de autor ya que muchos fanfics (tanto de MLP como de otras series que me gustan) aún continúan escribiéndose y puede que les interesen.**

 **Sin más que agregar, nos leemos pronto en la secuela :D**


End file.
